Through The Darkest Nights
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: It is a Dark Time for the Galaxy, Evil flourishes under the rule of Emperor Palpatine. After the Ending of the Clone Wars, Palpatine took Darth Vader as his Apprentice. Since that day, Vader has risen to become the Galaxy's most feared man. He slowly starts to change after he saves Padme Naberrie from a horrible future. Can Padme in turn save his darkened soul? Very Au.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story came to me just a day ago. I decided to put it on paper and, this is what came out of it. First off, I do consider myself a Hardcore Star Wars Fan. However, Some other Hardcore Star Wars Fans may not like what I am going to be doing with this story. If that is you and you choose not to read it, I understand and I won't hold it against you. However if you are open to a new idea than please read and review. If You like it, I will continue it alongside Shadows of Light and Darkness once The final Post of the Lost Son is up. If you don't like it, I will can it.**

**In this story, Episode I, II and III will be considered cannon only partially. Mainly the parts involving Anakin or the Clone Wars. For starters, Anakin and Padme never met. In fact, she was never Queen of Naboo. I also switched their ages around. Padme is only going to be sixteen in this story while Anakin will be Twenty Three. I know that in Cannon she was five years Older than Anakin but I just decided to switch this story around. I wanted to make this story into something that is heavily AU. In fact, it is the most AU that I have ever done and most likely that I will ever do.**

**Anakin turned to the Dark Side because he was brainwashed following an accident at the end of the Wars. Palpatine tricked him and turned him into Vader. By the time that his memories came back to him, he was Darth Vader and he didn't think that anyone would forgive him. That is why he is Darth Vader. He is also unsuited like he has been in some of my past fics.**

**Also, In Previous Fanfics that I have done, Jobal has always been unreasonable with an Ego that is the size of Coruscant and, she has been fearful and selfish all while the rest of Padme's family are supporting of her.**

**That won't be the case with this Story. Ruwee, Sola and Her family will all be in Jobal's place while Jobal is going to be loving and charismatic and the only one IN Padme's family that truly cares for her. I don't want to give away anymore. If you are interested, Please read and review if you think that I should continue or if you don't like it, tell me to can it. Thanks.**

**-Fallen Jedi 79**

* * *

Naboo:

Various people, handmaidens, Royal Guards and Imperials as well various dignitaries moved out of the way as Darth Vader walked into the Royal Ballroom in grim silence.

Vader seemed neither pleased nor angry as he entered the room. He was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and, he was the Galaxy's most feared Man.

Very few ever dared to cross him.

In the one year since his appearance in the Galaxy, Shortly after the Execution of Order Sixty Six, There were few that didn't know his name although, no one knew who exactly was under the Dark Black hood that Vader constantly wore.

Few knew of Vader's past. Vader was one of the few who knew of the twisted way that Palpatine had turned him.

He had been turned all because of an accident that had given him Amnesia. By the time that he had recovered and realized that he was in truth, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, It was to late. He had already been transformed into a being that would never be forgiven or redeemed. None of his Jedi Friends from his past would accept him. Not Obi-Wan or anyone else.

It was his fault, he had gone on a reckless flight that had resulted in a crash that had given him the severe head trauma. He hated the thought of all that he had become but he pushed it aside. He would one day be Emperor. When that day came, He would fix the Galaxy and do his best to make it into a place that was worth living in.

Vader was silent as he walked, At the same time he saw one Man that he had never liked walked by him, Moff Ruwee Naberrie.

Ruwee Naberrie was a member of the wealthy Naberrie Family. He was close friends with Moff Panaka, yet another man that he never liked.

Vader merely ignored Naberrie as he took a glass of wine.

At the same time, Vader noticed a dark haired Man of around forty five approach him. He recognized the Man as Palo Reliaz the second, he was one of Naberrie's Cronies who's son was also supposed to be married to Naberrie's youngest daughter by arrangement in the next two months. Reliaz was known for perverse jokes and for trying to offend everyone in his sight. He was one of the Wealthiest men on Naboo and, it was known that Naberrie was giving his daughter to his son for the extra money that he would receive.

Vader watched as Reliaz approached him and spoke, "I see that Palpatine's Puppy is here without his Master. I wonder if he is supposed to be here. Did you check with your Master Vader?"

Vader glared at the Man in anger, He hated being insulted, All it took to anger him was one insult and, it would often cost you your life.

He glared at Reliaz and, raised his hand as Palo's throat began to constrict.

As Palo dropped down to the ground dead, Ruwee rushed towards Vader in rage, "You Won't hear the end of this Vader, I am contacting the Emperor. What you have done is outrageous. You just killed my Son in law to be's Father."

Vader merely smirked, "Your taste in friends as pathetic as your taste in finding a husband for your daughter. You should Have your wife do the job, Or should I say ex wife?"

"She is going to loose the Divorce case. Keep yourself out of my business."

Vader smiled, "Oh I certainly will. I will also be in Contact with The Emperor. I will be asking him permission to take your head off of your pathetic body. As I said have your wife find a better husband, I mean a Wookiee would make a better husband than a piece of trash that this scum bag spawned," stated Vader as he kicked the corse in anger before storming off.

Ruwee turned to Moff Panaka and spoke, "You're good friends with his Majesty are you not?"

"Yes Ruwee I am indeed."

"Good, Contact him and tell him that I need a favor."

"Of course, Come now and we will contact him."

Ruwee nodded as Panaka spoke, "Have you found your wife and daughter yet?"

Ruwee shook his head, "We still have to find them. They both ran this morning. They even took my droid with them."

Panaka nodded in silence.

* * *

After the convention was over, Vader stormed out of the Palace in anger. He hated going to all of these Conventions with these pathetic Boot Licking men with no respect for him or for the Emperor. They may have acted like they had respect but in truth, they wouldn't be obeying him and Palpatine if they had no choice. Palpatine had asked him to be present at the Convention and, He was glad that after this he would be back onboard his ship

Without a word, Vader Stormed towards his Shuttle, He looked at the young Officer and spoke, "Take me back to the Exactor Immediately!"

"As you wish My Lord."

Vader had to admit that despite the fact that one of the most pathetic men that he knew came from Naboo, He actually did enjoy his time on the Planet. It was in fact a Beautiful planet. No matter how pathetic Moff Naberrie and Moff Panaka were.

He had taken a walk through the City that day and, He had found it to be quite a pleasant City. In fact, He would have to say that if he wasn't in the position that he was in and, If he was able to be a normal Man that he would have chosen Naboo to live on out of all of the planets in the Galaxy.

As Vader sat in his Shuttle, An officer entered, "A transmission from the Emperor My Lord."

Vader nodded and, bowed as an image of his Master materialized.

Vader spoke, "What is thy bidding my Master?"

"Lord Vader, Tell me something. Why didn't you kill Moff Naberrie on the spot?"

Vader frowned, "I didn't want to displease you."

"Displease me?"

Vader nodded as Palpatine spoke, "He told me to punish you, He told me that you needed to be restrained and, he even recommended demotion. I think that is an insult towards you. Do you not agree?"

Vader shook in rage, "I agree. Do I have permission to dispose of him?"

Palpatine nodded, "You just killed Reliaz, I never liked him. Do what you want to Naberrie, Have fun with him. I don't care what you do. He can easily be replaced."

Vader nodded, "I will visit him tomorrow before we depart. Thank You Master."

"No Problem Lord Vader, Have fun with him."

Vader smiled as the transmission ended in anticipation of what he would do to Naberrie the next morning

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader boarded the Exactor a short time later and, He headed straight to his quarters without a word to anyone. Inside of his quarters, He quickly stripped off his robes along with his tunic and, His boots. He then laid down on his bed and, closed his his eyes.

Just as Vader closed his eyes, he heard his Comlink ring. In anger he answered it, "What?"

"S-Sorry to disturb you my Lord but we have found Stowaways onboard your Shuttle. I was wondering what I should do with them."

"Who are they?"

"Moff Naberrie's Wife and younger Daughter Sir, I was just going to call him."

Vader smiled, "Naberrie's wife and daughter you say?"

"Yes Sir," replied the Officer.

"Don't contact him, Send them to my Office. I will be there."

"As you wish My Lord."

Vader then stood up and, Dressed in his dark robes before hooding himself. He then then turned and, walked out of the room and towards the Office.

* * *

Upon entering the Office, He looked upon the two captives.

Jobal Naberrie, Was dark haired with a thin face. She also as a kind look on her face. At the moment though, Vader noticed more fear than anything in her. He guessed her to be in her mid forties.

Padme, shocked him. He almost thought that he was looking at an Angel the moment that he looked upon the young Teenager in shock. Padme was only Sixteen and, her beauty shocked him.

In fact, Her dark eyes he considered to be the most beautiful eyes he had seen.

Vader looked at the two Clone Troopers and the Officer and spoke, "You can wait outside Commander."

"Yes My Lord."

Vader then sat down as he noticed Mother and Daughter shivering fearfully.

He then spoke, "So you and your daughter are both trying to run from your Husband, am I correct Mrs Naberrie?"

Jobal nodded, knowing that her life may be at an end because of Vader. She shivered as she gripped her daughter's hand tightly.

Vader then spoke, "I want to hear your side of the situation. I will also tell you that I am willing to help you."

Jobal gasped in shock as Padme looked at Vader in disbelief.

"But you're an Imperial," stated Padme.

Vader nodded, "I will be honest, I have always hated your Father. I was going to kill him tomorrow, However I may have a way more creative way to have my revenge."

Jobal frowned, "You mean us?"

Vader then spoke, "Just let me hear the situation from you."

Jobal nodded as she spoke, "He is forcing my Padme to marry a Man that will only abuse her and use her. She deserves to give herself in Marriage to a Man of her choosing, A man who will truly love her. I won't stand for it. Ruwee allowed Sola to choose her husband but he never allowed Padme to choose."

Vader shook his head, "Of course he let Sola choose her husband, Janren is a close friend of his. I never did like the Man personally."

"Neither did I, Padme didn't like any of the men that he tried to marry her off to so he just said she was marrying Palo and, he is ordering her to be married now before she becomes a Legal Adult."

Vader nodded, "I just killed Palo's father back at the convention on the Planet. That is when your soon to be ex husband insulted me and contacted the Emperor to demand that I be punished and demoted. The Emperor told me that I could do as I pleased to Naberrie."

Jobal frowned as Vader spoke, "Do you know anything about Office Work?"

Jobal nodded, "I was a Secretary before I married my Husband, Why do you ask?"

Vader then spoke, "I am in need of a secretary. Once you divorce your husband, you will need a Job and I am up for paying you."

Jobal looked at Vader in shock as he looked at Padme, "What skills do you have?"

Padme immediately spoke, "My Dad never knew but, during the war I took a combat training class that was for all citizens. He pulled me out of the legislative Youth Program before I could finish. I wanted to be a Senator or even Queen. He really took it all from me just so that he would gain more money by having me married to Palo."

Vader sneered, "Here is what I need, I need a personal aide and assistant. This Aide will have to do whatever I need done, Deliver reports. Issue Orders. Or even work on some of my reports for me. I will give you the Job and a Uniform."

"Basically, You will answer only to me. You will take orders from no one and, in a few years you will have enough money to do whatever you want with your life and be free of your Father."

Padme looked at Vader in shock, "Y-You mean it?"

Jobal then spoke, "But Ruwee and the Judge."

Vader smirked, "The ruling tomorrow will be in your husband's favor. However, I can turn it all around and make it all in yours. I am going to visit that judge in the morning."

Vader then continued with a smile, "Tomorrow, Ruwee will be legally divorced from you, He will have to provide you with half of his income. He will be denied custody of Padme and any visitation. I will also put in a restraining order against him him if you want."

Jobal looked at the Dark Lord in disbelief, "You mean it?"

Vader smiled, "I do, Tomorrow the two of you will start your new life. Are there any requests?"

"Our R2, I think the Officers took him..."

Padme's words trailed off as Vader spoke, "I will have him sent to your quarters."

Vader then opened the door and watched as the young Officer entered the room.

He looked at the Officer and spoke, "Take this woman and her daughter and, give them a suitable set of quarters. Do not call Naberrie, Both of them will be on our Ship for a long time, so make sure that their settings are permanent."

The Officer nodded in silence as he looked at Padme and Jobal in shock.

Vader then stood up and spoke, "I will see the two of you tomorrow, goodnight," said Vader with a smile as he left them.

Padme looked at her Mother in shock, "Can you believe that Mom?"

Jobal shook her head, "Thank the Force, We are safe. I thought that I was going to be killed and that you would be stuck with that terrible boy."

Padme nodded as she hugged her Mom, "I just want to live my life and find the Man that is meant for me on My own. I am so glad that you are free of Dad. I am sick of watching him abuse you and degrade you. I have been watching him mistreat you for to long."

Jobal nodded as she got up and, followed the waiting set of clones with her daughter at her side.

She looked at her daughter and spoke, "I am also sick of watching him degrade you and treat you like a bargaining chip. Why do you think that I risked my life to get you away from him."

Padme smiled, "I tried to tell you that that Shuttle was a bad choice but it looks like you were right after all. We will never have to run again. We just have to obey Vader."

Jobal nodded in silence.

* * *

Naboo: One Day Later:

Vader headed down to the Surface of Naboo the next morning and, He headed straight for the main Courthouse in Theed.

Moments later, He found the name of the Judge that was in charge of the Divorce case of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie.

Outside, he already noticed a decently sized media team that was waiting to hear the results of Moff Naberrie's divorce.

How shocked Naberrie was going to be, thought Vader with a smile.

A short time later, Vader was Admitted into the Judge's office.

Judge Marrin, was a man of around sixty with a cruel look and hardened face. Vader knew that he was as greedy as he was ugly and, he was also fearful of death.

Marrin watched as Vader entered and spoke, "Lord Vader we must be brief, I am about to deal with a hearing."

Vader nodded, "I know, That is what I am here to discuss."

Marrin nodded as Vader spoke, "You will give Mrs Naberrie Half of Moff Naberrie's wealth as well as Full custody of Padme and, he will be denied visitation and any contact with his daughter unless she chooses to contact him."

"I will not."

Vader in response raised his hand and, within moments the Man's throat began to constrict.

Marrin looked at Vader in horror and nodded, "A-As you wish My Lord."

Vader then spoke, "If he asks for his money back, Go ahead and give it to him. Let him know off of the record that I am the one that put the pressure on you. Tell him that it doesn't pay to insult the second most Powerful Man in the Galaxy," stated Vader with a smirk.

Marrin nodded uneasily as Vader left him.

Vader turned without a word and, Left the room with a smile on his face

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie stood inside of the Courtroom with a smirk, He already had paid Judge Marrin off to rule in his favor. Jobal hadn't shown up for the hearing and, he had people searching for her and Padme. It wouldn't be long until he found them both and had Padme under his control.

As he listened, Judge Marrin spoke, "After reviewing Jobal Naberrie's case and pleas, I have come to the decision that you are indeed in the wrong. I am awarding fifty percent of your income to her for Life Mr Naberrie that you must pay by law. As For the child in question, I have granted full custody to Padme Amidala Naberrie and, you are denied visitation of your daughter permanently."

Ruwee looked at the Judge in rage as he stood before him, "This is outrageous. I will take it to the highest court."

"You will loose," stated Marrin in a grim tone.

Ruwee was in shock, Judge Marrin had been paid to rule in his favor and all he had done was just sell him out.

What was happening?

As he turned to storm out of the Courtroom in rage, he saw Vader standing before him.

Vader smiled and spoke, "It never pays off to anger the second Most Powerful Man in the Galaxy Naberrie. If you value your life, You will never appeal this case."

Vader at the same time used the Force to choke Naberrie with a smile before speaking, "Now Go on outside, The Press are waiting for you."

Vader then turned as Ruwee watched him leave in disbelief.

How could Vader get away with this? Ruwee was in shock.

He turned and stormed out of the Courthouse as Reporters began to flood towards him.

In humiliation, Ruwee stormed towards his waiting speeder as the Reporters took Holoimages of him. Images that the Entire Galaxy would see.

No doubt, Vader had arranged for him to be humiliated in this manner all because of what he had said to the Emperor.

* * *

A short time later, Vader headed towards hi shuttle as he smiled over all that he had done to Moff Naberrie.

At the same time, He looked and, noticed Padme and Jobal standing at the bottom of the Boarding ramp.

Vader smiled and spoke, "Do you have everything that you need?"

Jobal nodded, "Yes and, Thank you so much, we just collected all of our belongings from his house while he was in Court. Your name certainly does work."

Vader nodded as he looked at Padme who was in her black Officer's uniform.

He smiled, "I see that you left the cap off."

"I hope that you don't mind."

Vader shook his head, "Not at all. You do realize that you now can even issue your father orders if they are from me right?"

Padme nodded as Vader noticed that she also had a blaster holstered on her side.

He had certainly made Ruwee Naberrie look like a fool.

It was something that pleased him.

He found that it was actually better than killing the Man. He couldn't wait until the day that Ruwee's sixteen year old Daughter faced him with Orders from Lord Vader himself. He knew that Ruwee would be in shock when he ended up with that very situation.

As the shuttle took off, Padme looked at the man who had saved her and her mother from her abusive father.

She had known that many feared Vader and in all honesty, she feared him.

However, just by looking at him, she was finding herself attracted to his blue eyes and long blond hair. She also could tell that there was good in him

She in fact was finding herself imagining a life with him.

Little did Vader know that a crush was developing. His Personal Assistant was developing a crush that was the size of Coruscant on him that would turn into so much in the long run.

* * *

Like it or hate it? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader looked at Padme and Jobal as they walked out of the Hanger Bay and spoke, "For today, I will simply show you your routine and make sure that you're familiar with everything."

Jobal smiled, "That sounds good, Thank you so much for helping us Lord Vader."

Vader smiled at the two women in response as he spoke, "He got what he deserved. He lost half of his wealth."

"That is all that he cares about, All he cares about is money. For all I care, it can burn," stated Padme hatefully."

Vader nodded, "I agree with you on that."

Vader then led Padme and Jobal towards his Office, "This room Is where we met last night."

Padme and Jobal nodded as Vader continued, "This is where You will Be Mrs Naberrie."

Jobal nodded, "Call me Miss Thule for now on. That was my Maiden name."

Vader nodded, "So this will be your spot, You may familiarize yourself with the desk."

Vader then motioned for Padme to follow him into the room behind her Mother's desk.

Padme was shocked to see the room. Vader immediately spoke, "This is my private Office, No one is allowed in here besides you and your Mother. Always ring the bell or have your Mother give me a reason for you to enter."

Padme nodded as Vader pointed to a Holocom, "That is my private Holocom, It is wired to the front desk so that your Mother can inform me if the Emperor or anyone contacts me. At some points, I may have you making the calls for me if I am occupied."

"Understood," replied Padme.

Vader then motioned for her to follow him as they left to Office.

Padme followed the Dark Lord towards a nearby Elevator and within moments, Padme found herself on the Command Bridge of the Exactor.

She looked around the Command Bridge in shock. Vader at the same time motioned for her to stand at his side as he approached a man that appeared to be in his mid twenties.

"Captain Ozzel."

"Yes My Lord?"

Vader immediately made a gesture towards Padme, "This is Padme. she is my new Personal Assistant. You will be looking to her as you do to me whenever I send her to you with Orders."

"Understood My Lord."

At the same time, Vader turned and faced Colonel Veers, who walked up to his side.

He smiled and spoke, "This is my new Assistant Colonel. Remember to respect her."

"Of course my Lord."

Vader then turned and, motioned for Padme to follow him. "There will be times that I will send you here to issue my Orders whenever I am occupied. Understood?"

Padme nodded in silence.

As Padme followed Vader off of the Bridge, Captain Ozzel looked at Veers with a frown, "This is wrong."

Veers frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, That girl can't be more than fifteen or sixteen. Do you think that she will last any longer than the last assistant of his did?"

Veers shrugged, "We will have to wait and see. The last one, He crossed the line by communicating with the Media. We will have to wait and see how this girl does, If she is smart than maybe she will surprise us and actually manage to stay alive."

Ozzel was silent in response.

* * *

After an hour of touring the massive ship, Padme knew everything from her way to Engineering to the way to Vader's personal training room as well as the codes.

Finally, The tour came to an end right outside of Vader's quarters.

Vader immediately spoke, "You will be the only one that will have access to my quarters and you will only enter if there is a very good reason to do so."

"I understand my Lord," replied Padme.

Vader then led Padme towards his room. He pressed in the security code and, Within moments the doors opened.

Vader then looked at Padme as she followed him into the room, "I don't tend to sleep that much. I am usually up at 0600 training in my training room before I shower for the day."

Padme nodded, "What do you do for breakfast?"

"My droid 3PO does that. He keeps the place clean for me."

Padme nodded as she saw a golden plated Protocol Droid come into view.

"Hello Master Vader."

Vader smiled, "Hello 3PO, This is Padme, She is going to be my new Personal Assistant."

"Of course."

3PO then moved towards Padme and spoke, "Hello, I am C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations."

Padme smiled, "Hello 3PO, I am Padme."

"Padme, It is a pleasure to meet you."

Vader smiled, "3PO, Go and make my bed for me."

"Of course Sir."

Vader then turned as Padme spoke, "I will make sure that you aren't disappointed in me."

Vader nodded as he turned on the Holonet. The first thing that he saw on the news was the face of Ruwee Naberrie.

Padme smiled, "It looks like my Dad is the talk of the Galaxy right now."

Vader nodded, "It is complete humiliation."

"At least I don't have to Marry. I want to live my life my way before I find anyone."

Vader nodded and spoke, "I never do plan to marry."

"Never?" asked Padme.

Vader shook his head, "No woman is ever going to want to go that far with me. I am after all, the Most feared Man in the Galaxy," stated Vader as he hung his head in shame.

Padme frowned, If only he knew, she mused in silence.

At the same time, Padme noticed a tiny holoimage that sat on Vader's caf table. It was an image of a woman of around thirty with dark hair and a tiny blond hair and blue eyed boy that stood with her.

Padme spoke, "Who is she?"

Vader frowned, "My Mother."

"Is that you?"

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, Do you see her often?"

Vader shook his head in silence as he thought of the last time that he had seen his Mother.

He had just been nine years old when Moisture Farmer Cliegg Lars had started to fall in love with his Mother, Cliegg was saving money to buy him and his mother free when Jedi Master Qu-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived on the planet in the middle of a mission.

Vader then won his freedom in a Podrace bet while his Mother was freed by Cliegg who took her as his wife. His mother had asked him to take 3PO so that he would have something from home. Since the day that he had left the planet, He hadn't seen her since and, he wondered why he was having nightmares of her.

Vader then ended his thoughts as he looked at Padme and spoke, "You may go and see if you're still good with that blaster if you want, you will start Work tomorrow."

Padme smiled, "As you wish My Lord."

She then turned and, left Vader alone.

As Vader turned to enter his bedroom, He heard his comlink ring. He answered it and spoke, "Yes?"

"Lord Vader the Emperor demands that you make contact with him immediately," stated Jobal.

Vader nodded, "Thank you Jobal I am on my way."

A short time later, Vader entered his Office and activated his Holocom after pounding in his frequency.

Vader then knelt down as an image of the Emperor appeared before him, "What is thy bidding My Master?"

At that moment, Vader heard a cackling laugh as Palpatine spoke, "Moff Naberrie's face all over the news, is brilliant. What you did to him Lord Vader was certainly amusing. I am amused by the whole thing as the rest of Coruscant is. He has just lost his daughter and half of his income."

Vader nodded, "His wife and daughter will never again be crying for his help either."

Palpatine smiled, "Oh? What did you do to them my Friend?"

"His Ex wife is now my new secretary."

Palpatine laughed, "That should be very interesting. What of his brat?"

"She is wearing an Imperial uniform and, she is my personal assistant. I can't wait to rub it in his face when I have her issue him orders that are from me."

"I will make sure to allow that to happen in the future."

Vader nodded as Palpatine spoke, "I want you to head for Felucia, There is a city that has wiped out it's garrison and they must be punished. Do what you must."

Vader nodded as Palpatine spoke, "You Look tired."

Vader frowned, "I don't sleep much anymore."

"Because of your Mother?"

Vader nodded, "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her."

"Let it go my Friend, She is not of your concern. Just complete the mission."

"As you wish Master," stated Vader with a bow as the transmission ended.

Vader then turned without a word and, headed for the Command Bridge. He did his best to push the thoughts of his mother and his dreams aside as he looked at Captain Ozzel and spoke, "Take us to Felucia immediately."

"As you wish my Lord."

Vader then looked at Colonel Veers and spoke, "Prepare your men for battle. I want them on standby. Have all fighters and bombers on standby. We have been ordered to make an example of a group of Rebels."

"As you wish sir."

Vader then turned and, Left the Command Bridge without a word.

* * *

Later that Evening, Padme sat at the small dining table in the quarters that she shared with her mother.

Jobal smiled and spoke, "How was your day?"

"It was pretty easy, He just showed me around the place and told me what to do. He told me that I start work tomorrow."

Jobal smiled, "It was fairly easy for me as well, I did spend quite a bit of time in terms of cleaning up his desk and organizing his reports."

Padme nodded and spoke, "I realize that he is a monster, He even admits it."

"Padme, they all are evil. Vader and Palpatine are Sith Lords."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "We basically made a deal with the Devil to save ourselves from Dad."

"That is correct, I just hate that I dragged you into this. I want you to be very careful around him. If he lays one hand on you, You let me know, Do you understand?"

Padme nodded, "I don't think that he would hurt me. There is still good in him, I can see it just by watching him."

"I know what you mean Padme but, I still want you to be careful."

Padme nodded, "I will be very careful Mom."

Jobal smiled as Padme spoke, "Mom? Why did you leave Dad with me?"

Jobal frowned before speaking, "A mother is supposed to protect her child. That is what I am doing. I can't have you with the Reliaz boy. I know his reputation, You deserve much better. Maybe after you live your life your way without your father in the way, You will find him. I won't choose him for you, I only hope that you find him."

Padme nodded as she hugged her mother before heading into her bedroom.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie sat at his dinner table in rage as he looked at his Daughter Sola and his son in law Darred, "Can you believe that this has happened to me? All because Jobal didn't approve of Palo."

Darred shook his head, "She never listened to you. What I don't get is how she got full custody of Padme."

"It was because of Vader."

"You're telling me that it is because of what happened with Palo's dad and with you and Vader last night that made this happen Dad?" asked Sola.

Ruwee nodded, "There is nothing I can do, I am actually lucky that he didn't kill me because according to Panaka, he was going to until he found out about my custody battle. Now, I can't get her married to Palo as planned."

"We are going to lose a lot of money because of this," stated Darred.

"The day that my Mom dies, She will get half of what is going to be given to me in the will. I was completely screwed over."

Sola then spoke, "What if you had given money to Vader or something?"

Ruwee shook his head, "I have been told that money does nothing to the Man, He won't take bribes. He only takes what he wants and, Money can't buy him."

"When it comes down to it, You are losing more money in the divorce than you are from your deal with Reliaz."

"That is correct, I am estimating that I am going to lose at least a million."

Sola shook her head, "I wish that I could teach Padme a lesson, She has ruined our family and our reputation."

"Your mother is just as much to blame," stated Ruwee.

Sola nodded in silence.

At that moment, A young servant entered the room, "Pardon me Sir, but your mother his here to speak to you."

Ruwee nodded, finding it fairly odd that his Mother would be visiting him. She rarely visited him. Ever since he had been appointed Moff by the Emperor, Tension between the two of them had grown more and more.

Ruwee nodded, "Let her come in."

"She already is here Sir," replied the girl.

Ruwee nodded as he saw his Mother enter the room.

His mother was almost eighty and, She looked fairly good for her age. Ever since his father had died at age ninety, She had spent her days living at Varykino, An estate that he was promised in the family will, since he was the only living heir.

He noticed his Mother glaring at him in disgust.

Winema Naberrie was a woman of virtue, dignity and honor.

She considered herself a good honest woman. She didn't say that she was in an effort to boast either. She knew that she had lived a good life as a good woman and mother. However, There was nothing that disappointed her more than her Son.

She in fact, was embarrassed to say that Moff Ruwee Naberrie was her son.

She didn't even consider him her Son.

Just four days ago, She had received a letter from Jobal that had detailed information about how her Son had beat her several times and had even beaten Padme. It made her sick to hear about how her Son was planning to force Padme to marry a Man who was the scum of the Galaxy and who would never have given her Granddaughter the love that she deserved.

Winema knew one thing, Arranged Marriages were out of date. Her Marriage had been arranged and, She wouldn't have had it any other way. She had been happy with her husband and she missed him terribly.

However, It was time for something new, In her time, The young men had morals and they actually treated women the way that they deserved to be treated.

Now, She only saw rich family's having their daughter's marry abusive husband's like Palo Reliaz. It was something that made her sick. She Had distracted Sola and Darred by sending them tickets to the Speeder races the day before while Jobal and Padme escaped from Ruwee.

Ruwee looked at his Mother and spoke, "What is it Mom?"

"I am ashamed of you. I Can't even look at you and say that you're my son and feel good anymore."

Ruwee glared at his Mom in anger, "What would you have me do? I know that I am divorced but it isn't my fault that half of the will is going to Jobal."

"She isn't getting half of the will," stated Winema in anger.

Winema then spoke, "She is getting everything. She is getting the Estate, She is getting every last Credit that your father and I saved and, You are getting nothing. What you have done to Jobal and to Padme is unacceptable. I don't even know who you are anymore. I am just thankful that your father is dead. At least, he didn't have to live to see you become the pig that you are."

Ruwee gasped in shock at his mother as she continued, "Padme deserves a Man like your Father, A man who will love her and who will give her what she deserves. If I could find that Man, I would happily arrange that marriage. However, I haven't seen any young Man that should be with her in Theed or in the mountains and all that your own daughter is to you is a bargaining chip."

Ruwee glared at his Mother in anger, "I lost a lot of money the moment that I lost custody of her. I was going to get access to the mines that the Reliaz family own."

Winema shook her head as she spoke, "I don't know who you are but you certainly are not my Son. My Ruwee, the wonderful boy that Married my best friend's daughter thirty years ago wouldn't have done such horrible things and he wouldn't have associated with evil men like Panaka. I don't want to know you anymore."

With that, Winema turned and, left her son in anger.

At the same time, Winema looked at her son and spoke, "I hate to think that I gave birth to such a greedy pig. You are not a man you are nothing. You know what you have Son?"

Ruwee was silent as his mother spoke, "You have nothing. You have a wonderful wife that you lost because of money and greed. You have a sixteen year old Daughter that you aren't allowed to see and, you have a mother who has disowned you and took your inheritance away. All you have is money that burns and, Sola who loves your money more than she loves you."

With that, Winema stormed out of the room in rage.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

_He could see her right now, She was being beaten by an unseen force as she fell down to the ground in agony._

_His Stepfather Cliegg was laying at her side dead near their house._

_Right at his Mother's side, Stood his nine year old self who screamed out in horror, "Mom!"_

_At the same time, He saw the dark figures moving towards him._

* * *

With that, Vader opened his eyes in horror.

Who was after his Mother? Why was he seeing himself as a nine year old again?

Was that really him that he was seeing? If it was him? Why was he in the form of his younger self.

If the boy wasn't him? Who was the boy?

Vader knew one thing, After the mission on Felucia, he had to go to his Mother. There was no getting around it, She needed him.

* * *

Alright, That is it for now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter One. Eleven Reviews is pure motivation, I am grateful that all of you have motivated me. I will be taking some time with the next update but I will have it up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Vader awoke the next day and, Showered before eating the breakfast that 3PO had prepared him. He was still disturbed by the dream from the night before but, he did his best to push it from his mind.

In an effort to distract himself, He took out a Datapad that he had ordered that contained all of Padme's schooling records from school as well as the Legislative Youth Program.

He growled in frustration due to the fact that 3PO had burned his eggs as usual. He ate the eggs, regardless of the ashen taste.

As he ate, He read Padme's Schooling records from Naboo. While reading, He found something that shocked him, Her instructor had given her passing for basic training. By Law, Once she was eighteen she could legally enlist in the Imperial Ranks or, she could have gone to the Academy if she had desired to.

Vader was in shock, Based on the fact that she had secretly done twelve weeks of basic training on the Military Base in Theed, She was able to enlist. She could legally be an Imperial.

Vader smiled, He could give her an actual Rank. She actually could have ambition.

As he left his quarters, he saw Padme waiting for him.

"Good Morning My Lord."

Vader smiled, "Good Morning."

"How are you?" asked Padme.

Vader shook his head, "My Droid burned my breakfast again."

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "Why didn't you tell me that the Combat class that you took was Basic Training at the Base?"

Padme frowned, "I didn't think that you would believe me."

Vader shook his head, "Actually the Commander of that Base was suggesting that you should be given a good high rank or even a good spot at the Academy."

"Once my Dad found out that I was trying to join the Army, He beat me so bad and then, he grounded me for months."

Vader shook his head, "To bad, because he failed. I am giving you the rank of Commander. Congragulations, "You're only sixteen and you certainly are now the youngest Officer in the Imperial Navy."

Padme gasped in shock, "You mean it?"

Vader nodded, "That is correct Commander, Now get yourself the appropriate insignia."

Padme nodded obediently as she spoke, "If you would like, I could start cooking breakfast for you. I don't burn things."

Vader nodded, "That sounds good, start cooking for me tomorrow."

After you get your insignia done, I want you to find out our ETA to Felucia and then have a squad of Clones and a shuttle prepared for me."

"As you Wish My Lord," replied Padme as she hurried off to follow her orders.

Vader then headed for his Office as he started studying up on the revolting Felucian city. He soon determined that the most reasonable way to deal with the Rebels would be bombardment.

After a few moments, he put the report down, he couldn't get the image of the blond haired boy and his mother out of his mind. What was going on? Vader frowned as he determined that he had to go to her no matter what.

At the same time, he heard his doorbell ring.

He immediately spoke, "Come in."

He then watched as Padme entered the room.

"Yes Commander?" asked Vader as he looked at Padme.

"I just have one request My Lord, Captain Ozzel told me that only you could do this."

Vader frowned, "What do you want done?"

"I don't want to be known as Padme Naberrie. I mean, it is my father's last name and I want to cast any trace of him to the side. I want to be known by my Middle name, Amidala. Just consider Amidala to be my last name."

Vader immediately took Padme's Data Cylinder from her uniform and, plugged it into his computer.

"Give me your ID doc."

Padme nodded obediently as she handed it over.

After a few moments, Vader handed everything back to Padme, "There you Are Commander Amidala. Is everything prepared as ordered?"

"Yes My Lord, the shuttle is on Standby, We will be in orbit above Felucia tomorrow at noon."

Vader nodded, "I want to alter course for Tattooine, I am heading to the Bridge right now so I will issue the orders, You may join me."

Padme nodded as Vader got up and left the room with her.

Padme thought for a moment about her life in silence.

She was sixteen years old but, She acted more like a thirty year old. She had been given the Imperial Rank of Commander and, she was now an Imperial Officer.

Further more, she was free of her father and with the money that she would make, There would be no reason for her to try to get married.

Would there be anything wrong with just living life her way without trying to search for a suitable husband?

"There is nothing wrong with it," stated Vader.

Padme gasped in shock as Vader spoke, "You're projecting your thoughts to loudly Commander."

Padme nodded as Vader continued, "Just make sure that you remember to follow my orders."

Padme nodded in silence as she approached the Turbolift at Vader's side.

She noticed how grim Vader appeared to be as they approached the Command Bridge.

What was going on with him?

Yes he seemed grim, but there was something else going on. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

As The Turbolift stopped, Vader and Padme walked off of the lift. Within moments, He came Face to face with Captain Ozzel and spoke, "Alter course for Tattooine at maximum speed Captain, immediately!"

Ozzel nodded obediently, "As you wish My Lord.

Vader then left and, soon was staring out of the viewports as Ozzel sighed in frustration, "What is with him? He never makes these random orders."

Padme shrugged, "Orders are Orders."

At the same time, She noticed Colonel Veers smile at her, "Spoken like a true Soldier, You're strictly professional."

Padme nodded in silence as she watched Vader stare out of the viewports in silence.

Vader then spoke, "Commander Amidala."

Padme quickly rushed to his side, "Yes My Lord?"

"I want our shuttle to remain prepared, Have the Squadron and any pilots leave. You will be piloting the ship with me."

"As you wish My Lord," replied Padme.

Padme then left without questioning and, headed for the Turbolift to carry out her orders.

A short time later, She arrived in the Hanger Bay. She moved for the Clone Squadron and spoke, "Lord Vader wants the shuttle emptied of all personal. Do so immediately!"

The Clones obediently began to file off of the ship, followed by Several Pilots.

Padme then turned and, wordlessly headed for the Command Bridge.

* * *

A short time later, Padme found herself on the Command Bridge as the Exactor came into orbit above Tattooine.

She noticed Vader wordlessly turn to her, "Are you ready?"

Padme nodded, "I have my R2 unit and your Droid also onboard to watch the ship for us."

Vader nodded, "Good, You know how to do your job without being told."

At the same time, Vader felt a scream of fear through the Force, It was his Mother. At the same time, He felt another unknown scream of fear.

"We have to go now! Come."

Vader at the same time, Looked at Veers and spoke, "Hold our position, You have the Bridge."

"Yes My Lord," replied Veers

Vader then stormed towards the Turbolift with Padme at his side who followed him obediently.

Captain Ozzel watched the scene with a frown, "What is going on? Is he losing his mind?"

Colonel Veers shook his head, "Like the kid said, Orders are orders."

"I don't care what she said, She hasn't seen him do the things that you and I have seen. Maybe she'll think differently when he squeezes the life out of her."

Veers was silent in response.

Vader meanwhile stormed towards the Hanger Bay after exiting the Turbolift while Padme did her best to keep up with him as he stormed into the nearby elevator.

She got into the elevator with him and, within moments the two of them were boarding the Shuttle.

Padme had just enough time to strap herself in as Vader started the Shuttle and began to fly out of the hanger and, towards the surface of Tattooine.

* * *

Tattooine:

Padme looked out the viewports of the shuttle as they approached Tattooine in horror, Vader was flying so fast that it was making her gut turn.

She soon noticed several large Bantha's and, several men on them. She also noticed that the men were bandaged and covered in tan robes. She also noticed that the twin Suns of Tattooine were setting. Obviously, it was evening.

Vader then spoke, "Have your blaster ready, Sandpeople are hostile."

Padme nodded as Vader landed. She looked out the viewports in horror, She saw several of the sandpeople storming into a nearby dwelling. She saw a middle aged man drop to the ground dead, just after being impaled by a spearlike weapon.

She hurried out of the ship behind Vader with her blaster in hand.

Vader stormed out of the Shuttle with his lightsaber blazing as he severed the heads of several Tusken Raiders. At the same time, He sensed Padme behind him firing her blaster. He smiled, she certainly knew how to fight. She was dropping Raiders fast.

At the same time, he saw her. His Mother. She was on her knees with three Tuskens standing over her. He also saw a young blond haired boy behind her screaming, "Mom!"

The boy was horrified, He could see fear in the boy's eyes as he saw a younger man who he guessed to be Owen Lars drop dead alongside a young blond haired woman.

At the same time, As he charged towards the Tuskens in rage as he cut through them in rage.

He fell into a dark frenzy as warrior after Warrior charged towards him. He started sending blasts of Force Lightning at the warriors as he cut through them, He finally noticed the remaining warriors beginning to retreat.

He immediately looked at the bodies around him as he rushed for the body of his Mother.

He quickly unhooded before pulling his mother into his arms.

He gasped in horror at what he saw, Blood was pouring out of his Mother's eyes as she spoke, "Ani? Ani is it you?"

Vader looked at his mother in tears, "I'm here mom, Its alright your safe."

Shmi Skywalker Lars looked at her son with a smile, "Now I am complete, I always knew that you were alive. My Son, Oh my grown up Son. I'm so proud of you."

Vader in response spoke as tears poured out of his eyes, "I missed you."

"I love... I love you,"

"Stay with me Mom, Everything is..."

Shmi in response touched Vader's face.

Padme who was watching the scene couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were just from looking at his Mother. She found herself shocked, Vader had a family?

It was something that was hard for her to imagine.

At the same time She watched something that she would never forget.

Shmi Skywalker looked at her Son as she uttered her last words, "I love you, Take care of him, I-I love..." Shmi's words trailed off as she died.

Vader immediately felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his Mother's corpse in rage. Without a word, He moved forward as he closed her eyes.

He felt tears stream down his face as he turned towards Padme who was standing behind him, "Wait here."

Padme nodded as Vader stormed into the house. She couldn't help but shake in fear over the sight of his yellow eyes.

He then returned with several blankets, He covered his mother's body before leaving and heading for the nearby Garage where he found a Swoop bike.

He immediately got onto it and, drove out towards the Dessert and after the Tuskens.

Padme meanwhile did her best to process what she had witnessed in shock, Vader's mother had just died. Vader had had a family, now they were gone. She looked at the traumatized boy who shivered as he approached her.

She compassionately spoke, "It's alright, No one is going to hurt you. Come here."

The boy looked at her in tears as he moved for the body of Vader's mother. It was then that Padme realized, This boy was Vader's brother. This boy was his younger brother.

Did Vader even care? She frowned as she watched the boy uncover his mother and cry as he spoke, "Come back Mom. Open your eyes Mom. I'm here Mom, Come back, please come back Mom. Please say something," cried the boy in tears.

Padme not knowing what to do, put her arm around the boy, as he cried.

* * *

Vader meanwhile, successfully tracked the Tusken Raiders into the Dune Sea.

He waited until the last of the Warriors were inside of their camp before he moved towards the camp.

He walked into the camp with his lightsaber activated.

He raised his left hand and, Released a storm of lighting that burned through several Tents that quickly began to burn as he charged into the warriors and began to attack relentlessly.

Oblivious to his surroundings, He fought. He killed Every Tusken in the camp, Man, Woman and Child alike. He did not hesitate and, he showed no mercy.

Within the hour, Darth Vader stood in the center of the Camp as he looked at the heaps of dead raiders that were around him. He allowed each and every tent and hut in the settlement to burn as he left the camp and ,headed towards his Swoop bike.

* * *

Padme did her best to comfort the crying boy as he stood over his mother's body.

At the same time, a sinister voice coldly spoke, "Crying won't bring her back."

The boy in fear looked at Vader as he appeared before him.

"What's your name?"

The boy fearfully spoke, "Jay, Jay Skywalker."

Vader nodded and spoke, "Do you know who I am?"

Jay nodded, "Y-You're Darth Vader."

Vader nodded as he unhooded and spoke, "I am also more than just Darth Vader Jay, I am your brother."

Jay looked at Vader in shock as he noticed his blue eyes and blond hair. Vader looked at his brother as he realized that the boy was a virtual clone of himself.

"How old are you?"

"N-Nine."

Vader nodded, "Everything is going to be alright Jay. What I want you to do is go with Commander Amidala. She is going to take you into your room and you are going to pack your things. I am going to bury Mom and Owen and Dad while she is doing that."

Jay nodded obediently as Vader headed for the nearby garage.

He soon found just what he needed, A shovel and a pick as well as a deactivated maintenance droid.

He then quickly set to work and started digging the four graves.

As he dug, He thought of his Mother's last words, "Take care of Him," she had told him.

He immediately realized that she meant his brother. She obviously knew that he had survived order sixty six but she didn't know that he had become Darth Vader otherwise she may have thought differently. However, her dying wish was for him to raise Jay. He would honor her wish. She was his Mother and, he owed it to her to honor her dying wish.

As he reached out in the Force, He noticed his Brother's prominent Force signature, Jay was Force Sensitive just like his Brother. Vader silently dug the graves as he sensed Padme digging with an additional shovel at his side.

Padme then spoke, "I am sorry."

Vader was silent as he dug. As he continued to dig, he noticed his Brother watching. As he dug, He thought of his failure to save his mother. It was all the Emperor's fault. Palpatine had held him back and had blown his mother off telling him that she wasn't of his concern. He would never forgive the Old Man for allowing her to die.

Vader was silent as he dug the first grave. He then moved towards another spot and, continued to dig as Padme finished digging.

Padme then spoke, "Where do you want the next one?"

Vader then spoke, "Finish the one that I am working on. The next one is for my Mother."

Padme nodded as she moved towards the partially dug hole. Her muscles were already aching from abuse but, she was determined to follow her orders.

She noticed that Vader was so overwhelmed with grief that he no doubt didn't know fatigue as he dug.

* * *

A long time later, Vader and Padme examined the for deep holes as Vader spoke, "Go ahead and gather some blankets, we will wrap their bodies and bury them."

At the same time, Vader turned to see four large stones that Jay had gathered. Vader frowned, "What are these for Jay?"

"To mark their graves."

Vader nodded as he moved for the Woman's body first. He then placed her body in the ground before looking at Jay, "What was her name?"

"Beru."

Vader nodded and, immediately he pulled out his lightsaber and burned her name into the rock.

He then picked up Owen's body as he placed him in the grave before burning his name into the nearby rock.

Next, He laid Cliegg to rest after removing the Gaffi stick that was still in his body from the Tusken Attack.

Last of all, he stood over his mother's dead body as he knelt down before her, "I failed you Mom. I wasn't good enough to save you and your family. It is because of me that Jay is now an orphan. I have been having nightmares for a month and I didn't come when I should have, but I promise you that I won't fail again. I promise you, Jay will be taken care of."

With that, Vader gently picked up his mother and, carried her to her grave. He noticed a set of blankets that Padme had spread out for him. Without a word as tears poured out of his eyes, he wrapped his mother's bloodied corpse with as much love as his darkened soul could muster.

He then carried his Mother towards her grave and, Used the the force to slowly lower her into the grave.

Padme watched Vader as he stood over his Mother's body, She thought of Vader's unhooded face as well as the name of his brother, Skywalker!

Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker? No wonder she was so attracted to him. All through her youth since the day that the Clone Wars had started she had fantasized about Anakin Skywalker.

What girl her age hadn't?

He was the Hero Without Fear, Him and General Kenobi were both living legends. She knew that Kenobi had survived Order Sixty Six, But Vader? Why had Anakin become Vader?

Maybe by serving with him she would find out and be able to redeem him.

Jay meanwhile looked at the grave that held his father's body before looking at his brother's body.

Vader at the same time noticed that the emotion that he felt for the loss of Cliegg wasn't there when he looked at Owen. Or at least, the loss wasn't as great as the loss for Cliegg and Shmi was.

He soon learned why when Jay spoke, "You may have never liked my piloting or the fact that I used my powers to move things, But I still loved you Owen and, I know that you still loved me."

Vader then watched as Jay stood over Shmi's body and spoke, "Thank you Mom for telling me to believe in my dreams, I-I miss you Mom," said Jay in tears.

Padme then moved forward and, hugged the boy as Vader, with the use of the Force, covered up Owen and Beru's bodies. He then moved toward's Cliegg's and, quickly covered his body up with the Force.

He then took one more look at his mother's body before taking the shovel rather than the Force to cover her body slowly as tears poured down his face.

After his mother was buried, Vader stomped on the ground several times while Padme spoke, "What of the Tusken Bodies My Lord?"

"Let them rot," stated Vader as he spat on a nearby corpse.

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "Take us back to the Exactor."

Padme obediently nodded as Vader put his arm around the boy and, led him up the boarding ramp of the Shuttle.

At least he is starting to show some affection towards the boy, thought Padme in silence.

Padme then wordlessly entered the Cockpit of the shuttle as she felt grateful that she had managed to violate her father's rules yet again and, learn how to pilot decently.

At least she didn't have to put up with Vader's insane piloting.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright that is it for now. I can imagine that some of you were hoping that I would keep Shmi alive like I did in the Lost Son. But, This story is different, Some of you may have an issue with me creating Jay Skywalker who will be Vader's younger Brother. If you do and choose not to read this story, I won't hold it against you. But if you have an open mind like those of you have had that have read some of my other Fanfcs, then keep reading because you will probably enjoy what I am going to be doing in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Padme and Vader boarded the Exactor a few minutes later, without incident. Jay looked around the hanger bay nervously as Vader spoke, "This ship is your new home Jay."

Jay looked at his brother in shock, "My new home?"

Vader nodded, "This is where I live, You will be living here with me for now on."

Jay nodded as he followed his brother through the hallways of the ship.

Vader at the same time spoke, "I don't want to be seeing you alone in the hallways of this ship without me present. For the most part, you will remain in my chambers or on the level where my office is since this is a warship."

Jay nodded as Vader spoke, "Do you like flying?"

Jay smiled, "I love to fly more than anything."

Vader smiled despite the pain from the loss of his mother, "I am going to be taking you flying with me and I have a few things to teach you."

"Mom said that you raced Podracers."

Vader smiled, "I did indeed, "Now come Jay we will go to our quarters."

Padme then spoke, "I have a bed being brought to your quarters right now My Lord."

Vader nodded, "Good, You may go ahead and get a clean uniform, I can see that you are fairly dirty from digging. I am going to go ahead and shower. Also, have us resume our previous course to Felucia."

Padme nodded, "As you wish My Lord."

Vader then led his brother towards their quarters without a word.

* * *

A short time later, Vader left the shower and dressed as he heard his door beep. He opened it to see four clones with a bed. He led them into the room that he had chosen for Jay. and, Motioned for them to set the bed down, "You may go now."

"Yes sir," replied the lead clone.

Vader then entered his living room to see Jay sitting on a couch in fear.

Vader frowned, "I have a bed ready for you."

Jay nodded as Vader led him towards the room.

Vader then spoke, "I miss Mom too."

Jay nodded as he crawled into bed.

Vader then spoke, "Jay I know that you feel like you're all alone now."

"I-I am," stated Jay.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I feel the same way but, we do have each other. Remember that, We are brothers and I will be there for you."

Jay nodded in silence as he looked at his older brother.

Vader then watched to boy fall asleep as he left the room.

He then crawled into his bed to sleep.

Padme looked at her mother who was in disbelief, "So Vader is in fact Anakin Skywalker for certain Padme?"

Padme nodded, "I know it is him Mom."

Jobal frowned, "And his little brother?"

Padme frowned, "The boy is traumatized Mom, I hate to think of how he is feeling right now."

"He certainly needs a lot of love, He was ripped away from everything that he has ever known, His Mother and his father and brother. Now he is on a Ship with no family except his brother who seems cruel and dark. He needs love."

Padme nodded as Jobal spoke, "I can give him some love."

Padme smiled, "You mean it?"

Jobal nodded, "I will talk with Vader tomorrow at work."

Padme smiled at her mother in response.

* * *

Vader slept little during the night, At a certain point, he heard screams in his chambers. He rushed towards Jay's room as he realized that Jay was in the middle of a nightmare.

"No Mom, Mom Wake up," he heard the boy yell as Vader ran for him and, wrapped his arms around him.

"Jay it's alright. I am here with you. You're safe with me Jay," stated Vader calmly as he kissed his brother's forehead.

Vader hugged his little brother tightly before leaving him.

He then headed for his nearby work room.

He looked at the clock as he realized that it was 0400 hours.

He silently started to work in his private work room on the engine of his Starfighter in silence.

* * *

A few hours later, he heard the door of the room open as he saw Jay enter the room.

Jay then spoke, "Can I help?"

Vader smiled, "Do you know how to repair things?"

"I can fix anything," stated Jay.

Vader smiled, "I was the same way when I was your age."

"Come on over, Let's see what you can do."

Jay nodded as Vader spoke, "Work helps me not to focus on losing Mom. It probably can do the same for you."

Jay nodded in silence as he started to work with his brother

A long time later, Vader and Jay heard the door of the room open as Padme walked in with a trey of food.

"I brought you something. Are you hungry?" asked Padme.

"The Engine is damaged, Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things, Always was," stated Vader.

Padme nodded as she set the trey down.

Vader then spoke, "Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have."

Padme frowned, "I can't answer that question My Lord, We are only human though."

"But I should be more, I was once more, now I am nothing."

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "It's all Palpatine's fault, He's jealous, He's using me just like he did from the beginning, He's holding me back!" screamed Vader as he threw the wrench across the room.

Padme in response left the room as Vader shook in anger.

Vader looked at Jay who was in the corner of the room watching him nervously, "I'm sorry," he stated.

Jay was silent in response as Vader spoke, "Let's eat our breakfast or try to."

Jay nodded as he took a plate or food from Padme's trey.

Vader then ate in silence as he picked up his Comlink, "Commander Amidala."

"Yes My Lord?"

"What is our ETA to Felucia?"

"Three Hours Sir."

Vader nodded and spoke, "Have a shuttle prepared, After we bombard the city, we will examine the damage."

"As you wish my Lord."

Vader then looked at Jay and spoke, "I am going to leave you here, I have to go to the Command Bridge and, while I am there, you will stay here and watch the Holonet or you can work in here."

Jay nodded in silence.

* * *

Tattooine:

Obi-Wan Kenobi Stood above the four graves on the Lars Homestead in silence as he looked at Anakin's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano who he was now training.

He then spoke, "I just don't get what could have killed the whole family Ahsoka."

Ahsoka frowned, Her and Obi-Wan had been on the run from Imperials together for around one Year. Now after a year, They had left a dead trail after allowing their ship to blow up with the Imperials believing them to be onboard. They now hoped to inform Anakin's mother of his terrible fate although they dreaded it.

At the same time, another voice spoke behind them grimly spoke, "Tusken Raiders."

Obi-Wan then abruptly turned around to see a middle aged man of around forty, "We came here this morning and found all of the Tusken corpses. We piled them all and burned them."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And they killed the entire family?"

"That is for certain but we didn't bury them. Someone else buried them and, killed the Tuskens. Out in the dessert, I was able to see a massive fire that burned in the middle of the night."

"Some Jawas were telling my son when he went out to check things out that there was this mysterious Dark Man that was all alone. He shot lightning and stuff and, burned up all of the tents. They are calling him the Angry ghost. He also had a pillar of fire."

"It's called a Lightsaber," stated Obi-Wan grimly.

"You mean this man was a Jedi?" asked the Farmer.

"I wouldn't believe it, All of the crap that the Empire says about them is just a pile of lies. I had a Jedi save my wife's life. They are good people."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "What color did they say that his Lightsaber was."

The Man shrugged as a young boy came out of the house, he appeared to be around nineteen or twenty.

"Did you find Jay in there Son?"

"No Dad, Maybe he was buried with one of his parents."

Obi-Wan frowned as Ahsoka spoke, "The Pillar of fire that the Angry Ghost used, What color was it?"

"Red," Replied the boy.

"So it is him," stated Obi-Wan.

The Moisture farmer gasped in shock, "Who?"

"Vader," stated Ahsoka.

"Why would Darth Vader slaughter Tusken Raiders?" asked the Moisture Farmer.

Rather than answer the question, Obi-Wan spoke, "Tell me about this boy that you're looking for."

"Cliegg and Shmi's youngest Son. Everyone knows that Owen wasn't Shmi's son although she loved him like her own. Nine years ago though, They gave birth to a little Blond boy named Jay, He should be buried here."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "What can you tell me about this boy? You see, I was best friends with his older Brother."

"You mean the one that went off to become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded as the Man spoke, "Jay is one hell of a Pilot, In fact he is one of the best that I have ever seen. My Son has taken him in his Skyhopper before and he flies it better than he does. He has this weird ability, He can move things without touching them, Like Jedi can."

Obi-Wan nodded, "In that case, We have to find him if Vader has him, he is in serious danger."

Obi-Wan then motioned for Ahsoka to follow him. As they walked, Ahsoka spoke, "Master, Do you think that Vader will turn this brother of his?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "It's hard to know Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded in silence as Obi-Wan spoke, "We are going to make our way to Alderaan where we will seek help from Senator Organa."

Ahsoka smiled, "As you wish Master."

* * *

Naboo:

Darred Janren looked at his wife in disbelief, "You are telling me that your Father beat your mother when he found out that she was allowing Padme to receive basic training and that you don't have a problem with it?"

Sola shook her head, "My Dad always taught us to obey our husbands and that we were meant to be married off to those that he chose for us. Look at all that he has given us Darred, He is a good man."

Darred shook his head, "I have no respect for a man that beats his own wife and daughter."

Ryoo is Three, Pooja is just a newborn, Someday we will be choosing husbands for them."

"No, They will be allowed to choose men that will love them."

"They can't just marry a nobody, Otherwise we won't get anything out of it."

"You mean that you don't care about our Daughter's future? You only care about Money?" asked Darred in disbelief.

Sola nodded as she heard Pooja crying. Darred immediately stood up and spoke, "I am getting sick just by listening to this."

Darred then stormed off towards his crying daughter as he though of one of his last conversations with his Mother in Law.

One thing she had said to him had stuck in his mind, "For some unfortunate parents like me there comes a certain point young Man."

_He remembered watching Jobal pause as she continued, "There comes a point where you have to choose between your marriage and your pride or, your child and h_er _future_ _and welfare. It isn't an easy chose but the Latter is one that you will never bear any regrets from. The first one will leave you regret and Agony."_

Darred immediately realized that he was married into a family that he didn't fully understand.

Winema Naberrie and Ryoo Thule, Ruwee and Jobal's mothers respectively had tried to tell him not to follow through with his parents when they had arranged the marriage. They had told him that he just had no idea exactly what he was about to marry into and that he deserved better than Sola.

Jobal had left Ruwee for Padme and, Would he have to leave Sola for both of his Daughters. Did he want Sola to taint his two Daughters? He didn't know.

He knew one thing, He needed to hear exactly what Jobal talked about in her letter to Winema. He needed to know.

Darred dismissed his thoughts as he carried Pooja towards the porch. He noticed Sola look up at him as he spoke, "She's hungry."

Sola nodded in disgust as she started to feed the baby.

Darred felt sick, He didn't like the way that Sola was looking at the baby. The look showed that the baby was a tool and nothing more.

Was that all that she saw in their daughters? Were they really nothing more than bargaining chips? Darred knew one thing, If that was the case, he wasn't on the same page with her by any means and there was no way that he would allow them to be treated in such a manner.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: In Orbit above Felucia:

Vader looked at the Planet in silence as he looked at Captain Ozzel, "Are all of the batteries charged?"

"Yes My Lord," replied Ozzel.

Vader nodded, "Good move directly above the City, Colonel Veers will take a team to check for survivors after the bombardment is completed."

"As you wish My Lord," replied Ozzel as they entered the atmosphere of the planet.

Vader then heard a young Officer speak, "They are firing several small Ion Cannons upon our ship but so far our shields are holding."

"Let's see how their city holds," stated Vader with a smile.

"Ready to fire upon your Command Sir," stated Ozzel.

"Fire," stated Vader.

Within Moments, Vader heard the screams of death through the Force.

After five minutes of Bombardment, Vader spoke, "Go ahead and examine the City."

"As You wish My Lord," replied Veers.

Vader then turned to see that Padme was gone from his side as his Comlink buzzed, "Yes?"

"My Lord would you like to have your lunch in your quarters or in your office?"

"Where is Jay right now?"

"In your Quarters Sir."

"I will eat there in that case, Vader out!"

Vader then turned to Ozzel and spoke, "You have the Bridge, Once Veers is onboard, Take us out of here and into orbit of the Planet."

"Yes My Lord," replied Ozzel obediently.

Vader then headed off and towards his quarters in silence.

* * *

Upon arriving, he saw Jay sitting at the dinning table as Padme served out lunch.

She then left as Vader sat down.

After Padme left, Jay spoke, "Anakin, Someone was really scared down on that planet."

Vader nodded, "Sometimes people are killed on Planet's Jay. It is something to get used to."

Jay nodded as he ate.

Vader then spoke, "You know how to use the Force to move things you say right?"

Jay nodded as Vader spoke, "I will take you and start training you after we eat. I am going to teach you how to use a lightsaber. Eventually, you will make your own."

"Just like you?" asked Jay.

Vader nodded with a smile at his younger brother.

After eating, Vader led his younger Brother towards his training room where he took out two training lightsabers.

Vader then spoke, "Let's see how you do Jay. This is A lightsaber, The Ancient weapon used by the Jedi Order and the Sith Order."

Jay then spoke, "What are Sith? Is that what you and the Emperor are?"

Vader nodded as Jay spoke, "Why did you become Vader?"

"It is a long story Jay. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just focus on teaching you how to fight."

Jay nodded in silence as he activated the training saber. Vader then activated the blade and spoke, "I will teach you a few motions and, then how to block and attack. Then, we will focus on teaching you how to defend yourself against Blasters."

Jay nodded in silence.

* * *

Padme sat with her Mother in their office as they ate lunch together.

Jobal at the same time spoke, "I am going to call your Grandma Winema and tell her that we are off planet."

"She is Dad's mom, Do you think that she really cares?" asked Padme

Jobal nodded, "She had a lot of faith in Ruwee the day that we were married, Her and Grandma Ryoo have been best friends since they were mere school girls and both of your grandfather's were best friends too."

Padme nodded, "That is why they paired you?"

Jobal nodded, "You have to understand though that things weren't always the way that they are, I mean I had a crush on your father that was the size of Coruscant at age seven. He just started to change overtime."

Padme nodded in silence as her mother pounded in her grandmother's Comlink Frequency.

Within moments, An image of her Former mother in law appeared before her.

"Hello Winema."

"Jobal? I am so happy to hear that you won the divorce and Padme."

"It was only because of the fact that Ruwee pissed off Lord Vader."

"I heard about that, I have been wanting to talk to you Jobal, I took Ruwee and Sola both out of the will."

Jobal gasped in shock, "You took them out?"

Winema nodded as she spoke, "I already had a talk with my daughter and she told me that my attitude was reasonable. Therefore, I am giving everything to you."

Jobal gasped in shock as Winema spoke, "Where can my Lawyer send the papers to?"

"To the Exactor," stated Jobal.

"Excuse me?" asked Winema.

"Lord Vader gave me a job as his secretary. He found Padme's record from the base in Theed and, he promoted her to the rank of Commander. Padme is now his Aide."

Winema smiled, "I always knew that she was to special to simply be married off to some man. Now she can make her own way and marry when she chooses. Is she nearby?"

Padme quickly stepped into view as Winema gasped in shock upon seeing her granddaughter in her Imperial Uniform, "Hello Grandma."

Winema smiled, "You look wonderful Padme."

Padme smiled as Winema spoke, "How is your new life?"

Padme smiled, "It is busy but I love it."

"I can imagine that it is nice to be free of Ruwee."

"That is all that I want, I don't want his money or his expensive gifts. I just want to be my own person," stated Padme.

Winema smiled, "If you ever need help, Come to me."

"I-I only will if..."

"If you have to," stated Winema as she began to laugh.

Jobal looked at Padme with a frown that soon turned into a smile as Winema spoke, "You're just like your Grandfather. I remember how right after we married, He told me that we were going our own way. He told me that we weren't asking his parents or my parnts for help. We were going to break our backs and make our way without begging."

"I will tell you this child, More power to you. We struggled for the first six years of our marriage and sometimes went nights without meals but, in the end the wealth that we have now is all from our days of honest hard work and careful investing aside from what our parent's left us in their wills."

Padme smiled as her Grandmother continued, "Do it, It is rewarding in the end and Fate will assist you in finding the man that you deserve and you will have a future free of your father's control."

Padme smiled at her Grandmother as she listened to her wisdom, "You are more like me and my Husband. I often wonder how it is that Ruwee was our son. I know that he was but he is nothing like us, but you are just like me and your Grandfather," stated Winema with a passionate smile.

Padme nodded in silence, She felt shocked by her Grandmother's encouragement yet it gave her more strength and determination both mentally and physically.

* * *

After an hour and a half of training, Vader led Jay towards his Office as he spoke, "You did well Jay."

Jay nodded as he looked down at his new black boots and tunic as well as his military grade trousers. He was having a hard time adjusting to the loss of his family but he knew that his brother loved him and that his brother loved him.

He smiled at his brother's praise as he opened the doors of his office.

Vader noticed Jobal look at Jay with a smile, "Now who is this boy?"

"This is my brother Jay, I am going to be taking him under my wing for now on."

Jobal smiled in response as Vader looked at Padme and spoke, "You can give Captain Ozzel Orders to head towards Eriadu, I am due for a meeting with Wilhuff Tarkin to discuss his progress report."

Padme cringed as Vader spoke, "I hate him too, I will leave you on Ship with my Brother so that you don't have to put up with him."

Padme nodded in silence as she left the room.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, More will be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing, All of you guys have been awesome and encouraging. I am going to try to make the updates come at a reasonable time for you. If I ever take a long time it is because I am not satisfied with what is written.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Exactor: In orbit Above Eriadu: One Day Later:

Vader looked at Captain Ozzel as he spoke, "We are in orbit Sir."

Vader nodded, "Good I will be heading for the surface then."

Vader then headed straight for his quarters where Jay was waiting.

"Come with me Jay."

Jay nodded as he followed his brother.

Together, the two of them Headed straight for Jobal and Padme's quarters.

He had asked them to watch Jay while he was down on the surface of the planet and, he hoped that Jay would behave himself.

Upon ringing the door, Padme answered the door. He looked at her noticing that she was wearing a red dress that exposed her shoulders and was above her knees.

She smiled, "Jay is probably going to spend some time with my Mom. She is going to be playing a game of Sabbac with him."

Vader nodded as Padme turned around. He watched her walk away as he examined her beautiful petite form.

He knew one thing, He wanted her. He was attracted to her and he wanted to have his way with her.

In frustration, he immediately pushed the thoughts from his mind, He couldn't have Jay sensing such dark thoughts.

He sighed as he entered Padme's quarters and, saw Jay approach him.

Jobal then spoke, "He beat me, three out of three games, yesterday when we played. Hopefully I will win today."

Vader smiled in amusement as he spoke, "You weren't using the Force Jay were you?"

"No, You said that that wasn't fair."

"it isn't fair, for non Force sensitives," stated Vader.

Jobal then spoke, "Just so you know My Lord, My Former Mother in Law's Lawyer is coming onboard the ship tomorrow with paperwork for me. He is coming with the supply shuttle."

"Is it what you get out of the will from the divorce?" asked Vader.

Jobal shook her head, "She is nothing like her Son, Upon hearing about what he had done, She took everything away from him and gave it to me."

"You mean everything that was meant for him?" asked Vader in disbelief.

Jobal nodded, "She is a no nonsense woman. From what I heard, What she said to him a couple of days ago was just a total put down."

Vader smirked, "If he was my Mother's Son, She would have put him in his place."

Vader then was silent for a moment before speaking, "I'm not perfect, I have killed a lot of people but, one thing that I know is that My Mother loved me but, she would have killed me if I ever beat my wife or, if I turned my daughter into a bargaining chip."

Jobal nodded as Vader looked at Jay and spoke, "Be good"

Jay nodded obediently as he followed Jobal out of Vader's sight.

Padme then spoke, "I will come and make you dinner if you would like when you return."

"Please do," replied Vader.

For a moment, Padme and Vader stared at each other in silence. Padme had to admit that she had desired this moment for a long time, Without thinking, She moved forward.

To her shock and delight, Vader wrapped his arms around her as he felt her soft skin with his rough calloused hands. He sealed her lips with a kiss much to the shock of both of them.

Padme looked at Vader in shock and disbelief as he spoke, "I am sorry."

Padme shook her head as Vader spoke, "We will talk more when I return."

Padme nodded as Vader left her.

* * *

Eriadu:

Vader stood inside of Wilhuff Tarkin's Mansion in disgust. He hated having to attend balls like this, It was all just to collect the data report that he needed but, It was the only place that he could currently find Tarkin and, He had to obey his Master.

As he stood in the Ballroom, an aide approached him, "Lord Vader, Governor Tarkin will see you in his office."

Vader nodded as he headed towards the Office.

A short time later, He found the slimy man sitting in his office as he walked in.

Tarkin smiled as he held out a datapad, "Welcome Lord Vader. I have the report for you as requested."

Vader nodded as he took the report, "Construction of the Death Star is on schedule. I am expecting it to be done on schedule," stated Tarkin with a smile.

Vader nodded, "Good, The Emperor will be pleased."

Tarkin smiled in response and spoke, "Now, I would like to trouble you with a favor Lord Vader."

"A favor?" asked Vader.

Tarkin nodded, "I already asked the Emperor if I could order you to do this and he told me no. So, I will ask you."

Vader frowned, "Ask me what?"

"What I want is for you to reverse Moff Naberrie's divorce case and let him have his daughter."

Vader shook his head as he thought of his kiss with Padme. He realized one thing, It wasn't all about lust at this point. He was starting to love the girl. He couldn't believe how fast of a love it was but he knew that the feelings were mutual.

Vader glared at Tarkin and spoke, "The Man is a wife beater who thinks that his daughter is nothing but a tool. I have no desire to let him have his daughter."

Tarkin shook his head, "You may want to talk to him first, He is in the Ballroom, He has a very special offer for you."

Vader shook his head, "I don't care about his offer."

Tarkin shook his head, "You are unreasonable and you are pathetic. I seriously wonder why the Emperor has given you so much power. It is all going to your head."

Vader in response raised his hand as Tarkin's throat started to constrict.

"Know one thing Governor, The Day that I become Emperor, your dammed Battle Station will be scrapped with your pathetic hide and, anyone who opposes the order will be scrapped with it," stated Vader as he released Tarkin.

With that, Vader left Tarkin's office in disgust as Tarkin watched him nervously.

At the same time, he noticed Ruwee Naberrie with several Imperial Dignitaries nearby sitting at a table. Naberrie looked at him and, wordlessly stood up and approached him.

He glared at him and spoke, "What do you want Moff Naberrie?"

Ruwee frowned, "I want you to help me get my daughter back along with the wealth that my ex wife took."

Vader shook his head, "I have no reason to help you."

Ruwee sneered, "Maybe you should hear my offer first."

"I have no interest," stated Vader.

"You can have Padme, I don't care about the Reliaz mines, I just want to get the money that Jobal took. In return, I will give you my Daughter."

Vader in response glared at Ruwee as he raised his hand and allowed his throat to constrict, "If I wanted your daughter, I would be able to take her without your help. I have no use for you. You are just trying to kiss my Ass so that you can regain your wealth and control, What happened in the Courts is permanent."

Ruwee in response was on his knees as Vader released him. Ruwee coughed as he looked up at Vader in horror. Vader then spoke, "If it wasn't for the fact that the Media is harassing you right now, I would have killed you but instead, I will leave you to your miserable greedy existence because I have a lot of plans for you," stated Vader as he turned to leave.

Vader couldn't help but smile as he stormed off and away from Naberrie and the horrified dignitaries.

Ruwee regained his composure in frustration. He hated to admit it, but he had lost it all. He had lost half of his wealth and his family inheritance along with his daughter and, what angered him the most is that he would never get them back.

A short time Later, Vader approached His shuttle in silence.

He looked at the young Pilot and spoke, "Take us back to the Exactor!"

"Yes My Lord."

Vader then boarded the Shuttle in silence.

* * *

Exactor:

Vader boarded the Exactor, feeling relieved to be back onboard and, away from Tarkin and Naberrie.

He reached out to sense Jay's presence and, Sensed him in his quarters.

Without a word, He headed towards his quarters in silence

A short time later, Vader entered his quarters to the smell of food. He noticed Padme in the same dress cooking his dinner. She smiled, "Are you free now?"

Vader nodded as approached her.

He ran his hands up and down Padme's sides as he felt her shiver. Vader at the same the same time, gave her a passionate kiss.

He then, headed off towards the Work Room where he sensed Jay.

He entered the Work room to see Jay working on the engine.

Vader looked at Jay and spoke, "If we get this engine repaired soon enough, We can go flying tomorrow."

Jay smiled eagerly at his brother in response

Vader immediately removed his robe and his tunic as he started to work alongside his brother.

* * *

A short time later, Padme entered the work room and spoke, "Your dinner is ready."

Vader nodded as he left the room with Jay at his side.

Vader then spoke, "Padme, Tell me something."

Padme frowned as Vader spoke, "How far into the legislative youth program were you when your father pulled you out?"

"I was going to start my campaign for Queen that very year. It was going to be my stepping stone to become a Senator."

Vader then spoke, "So you pretty much have enough knowledge to become a Senator on your own then?"

Padme nodded as she held up a datapad, "I was just reading up on some stuff while I was cooking for you. My Dad just took everything from me, so that my future could be the way that he wanted it to be," stated Padme bitterly.

Vader then spoke, "Suppose that I was to be your ally for this quest?"

Padme gasped in shock, "Y-You?"

Vader nodded, "I am planning to destroy the Emperor soon. When that is done, I will give you a position as second in Command."

"Second in Command of what?" asked Padme.

"Of the entire Empire at my side," stated Vader.

Padme looked at Vader in shock as she spoke, "I-I'm overwhelmed."

Vader nodded, "Think about it. It won't be easy and it will be a life commitment that won't be able to easily be broken. One thing for certain though is the fact that your father will be below you."

Padme smiled, "I like the sound of that. I will think on the offer."

Vader nodded as he saw Padme set the plates on the dinner table

In truth, He realized that he was falling in love with Padme, He hoped that what had just sparked between them would grow. What did sicken him was his desire to exploit her. He hated the thought of using her. Even though the thought was coming into his mind, he knew it was wrong. The girl did deserve better but, his sense of desire wouldn't leave his mind.

Padme then looked at him and spoke, "Why would you choose me? I mean that kiss wasn't fake and neither was your offer."

Vader frowned, "You are actually someone that I know that I can trust. You don't want power, You want to serve the Galaxy."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Anakin Skywalker was the man that gave me that ambition. I was three years old during the Trade Federation Crisis so I barely remember it, But I grew up and everywhere I went, I heard your name."

Vader hung his head in shame, "I betrayed myself."

"What made you turn?" asked Padme.

"I was in an accident and, I developed amnesia. It took me some time to recover and during that time I was brainwashed by Palpatine. By the time that my original memories came back, I was already the monster that you see now."

Padme shook her head, "You have a heart. I mean you helped my Mom and I to become free of my Father. That shows me that you actually are something and, the kiss that we shared."

Vader nodded as he eyed Padme, He was continuing to feel a stronger sense of lust. He knew that if it wasn't for his attraction towards Padme, that she would be dead right now for calling him by his original name. He also thought back to his statement towards Moff Naberrie, He had told him that he could easily take his daughter without his authority or Power and right now, he was taking her heart with love which was what Padme was searching for.

Vader smiled as he looked at Padme, she was beautiful. He also, couldn't just dismiss his desire but, he wanted his relationship with her to be different. There had been other women, he had been with several. None had been serious relationships, all were only one nightstands but he wanted things with Padme to be different.

Vader looked at her and spoke, "Are you joining us for dinner?"

Padme frowned, "My Mom wants me to join her but, I can join you for breakfast."

Vader smiled at her in response as he kissed her cheek, "I will see you tomorrow."

Jay looked at his brother and spoke, "How do you think the Engine is doing?"

Vader smiled, "I think that it is about done, I am hoping that we can go flying tomorrow if all goes well."

Jay nodded in silence as Vader took a bite of his dinner. He knew one thing, He was enjoying Padme's cooking as well as he was her lovely face.

He certainly hoped that he would be able to take her soon.

After eating with Jay, Vader led his brother into their training room where they practiced training for an hour. Vader also got his younger brother set up with how to build his lightsaber.

Jay looked at his Brother in shock, "How long will it take me to build my Lightsaber?"

Vader smiled, "It won't be to long Jay, Maybe a couple of weeks. You see, the Hardest Part will be placing the Crystals inside."

"What color will they be? Will they be Red? asked Jay.

Vader shook his head, "No, I am going to give you Jedi Crystals. I am don't want you to end up like Me Jay," stated Vader.

Jay nodded in silence.

* * *

Alderaan:

Obi-Wan walked off of the charter ship that he had flown on with Ahsoka at his side.

They had spent the night flying from Tattooine and now, they hoped to find help from Senator Organa.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka soon found their way to the Royal Palace.

One of the young Guards noticed Obi-Wan's Lightsaber peaking out from his cloak.

He wordlessly led the two Jedi towards Bail Organa's office without questioning.

Obi-Wan entered Organa's office to see Organa seated at the desk.

Bail smiled, "Welcome to Alderaan Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you Senator Organa."

Bail then spoke, "Have there been any new developments?

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think that Vader has regained his memories."

Bail gasped in shock, "What evidence do you have? I mean he is still doing what he always does."

Obi-Wan nodded, "He recently visited Tattooine."

"To see his Mother?" asked Bail.

"To bury her," stated Ahsoka.

"His family was attacked by Tuskens, They were all killed by the time that he arrived, all except one."

"One?" asked Bail.

Obi-Wan nodded, "It appears that Vader has a younger half brother, from what the locals have told me he is Force Sensitive. The boy is still unaccounted for and the rest of Vader's family are safely buried in their own individual graves so my only conclusion is that Vader has the boy."

Bail nodded as he spoke, "There is an interesting feud right now between Moff Naberrie and Lord Vader too that I have been following on the Holonet."

"Feud?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Naberrie was in the middle of a divorce with his wife and she was fighting for custody of their sixteen year old"

"We already know who is going to win that battle," stated Ahsoka in disgust.

"That is the crazy thing, The judge ruled in his wife's favor, she gained half of his entire fortune as well as full custody of Padme."

"Hasn't Naberrie taken it to a higher court?" asked Obi-Wan.

Bail shook his head, "The interview an hour ago explained why he hasn't."

"What is his reason?" asked Ahsoka.

"Vader told him that he would kill him if he tried to appeal it. He claims that him and Vader had a disagreement and the result was Vader aiding Mrs Naberrie in the Divorce case. Vader however, has made no comment."

Obi-Wan nodded, "That is Anakin alright, He is a man of few words unless he is with those that he loves and, he never participates in Media feuds."

Bail nodded as Ahsoka spoke, "It will be interesting to see what happens if Skyguy is at war with Naberrie."

"I am surprised that he didn't kill the creep," stated Bail.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It sounds like Naberrie's reputation has been fairly tainted by this turn of events."

"Oh it certainly as been tainted," stated Bail.

"Then you now know why he didn't kill him," stated Obi-Wan.

Bail nodded in silence.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. More will be up soon, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader found himself awake early the next day, he headed into the repair room where he finished repairs to the Engine of His Starfighter.

At the same time, He sensed Jay approaching him.

Without a word, he left the repair room and looked at Jay with a smile, "Repairs to the engine are complete."

"Does that mean that we will fly today?" asked Jay.

Vader smiled at his brother in response, "Most likely, We will train first and then focus on flying."

Jay nodded as he followed his brother towards the training room.

Vader smiled as Jay picked up his training lightsaber and, activated it.

Without a second's hesitation, Jay advanced upon his brother as he prepared to attack.

Vader smiled, "Good, You're getting better Jay."

Jay smiled at his brother in eager response.

After an hour of training, Jay followed his brother out of the training room to their chambers and, to the smell of breakfast.

Vader smiled, "Looks like we have breakfast already served."

At that moment, Padme appeared with three plates of food that she spread out on the table before kissing Vader's cheek.

The three of them then sat down as Padme slipped her uniform Jacket back on.

Vader then spoke, "Do you know when we are supposed to drop out of Hyperspace to receive that supply shuttle?"

Padme nodded, "In Four hours my Lord."

Vader nodded, "Good, when that lawyer comes to your Mother, Contact me. I want to talk to him."

Padme obediently nodded in response.

She then spoke, "So did you see my Father yesterday?"

Vader nodded, "He tried to bribe me."

"With what?" asked Padme.

Vader smirked, "You."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Padme.

Vader shook his head, "He told me that if I could get your Mother's divorce overturned and get him back his million or whatever, that he would give you to me instead of Reliaz."

"What did you tell him?" asked Padme uneasily.

"I gave him the choke, There is nothing that I hate more than parents that treat their children like common trash. So, I choked him and told him that I could have you without his help easily."

Padme smiled as she moved forward for another kiss, "If only he knew," stated Padme.

Vader smiled, "As soon as you are Empress, You will be allowed to fire him if you want."

"He will go away like he was nothing in that case," stated Padme.

"Tarkin, Naberrie and, Panaka, all of those men are going the way of the Rakata," stated Vader with a smile.

Padme nodded in agreement as Vader spoke, "I will have to kill Tarkin though, He is just to dangerous to be left alive."

"What will you do once we take control?" asked Padme.

"Most likely, I will summon all of those that we consider dangerous to Coruscant and, we will kill them."

Padme nodded in silence.

Vader then looked at Padme with a smile as he finished his breakfast, "That was really good, Thank you Padme."

Padme nodded, "When I am Empress, I still want to cook on my own, I don't want to spend my life eating someone else's food."

Vader smiled at Padme in response as he headed towards the refresher to shower.

* * *

After showering, Vader found himself in the Hanger Bay with Jay as they reinstalled the engine of Vader's customized Starfighter.

Vader's Clone Wars Starfighter, He had repainted black after repairing it.

He hated to look at the yellow design and remember what he used to be, it gave him shame.

At that moment, Padme appeared at Vader's side.

Vader smiled as he felt the ship drop out of Hyperspace, "Looks like you are fairly good at keeping my schedule."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "The Emperor wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Very well, I will head to my office."

Vader then looked at Jay and spoke, "After I talk to the Emperor and the Lawyer, we will fly."

Jay smiled as Padme spoke, "We will be receiving the Supply Ship in Forty Five Minutes."

"Very well Commander," stated Vader as he left Padme's side.

* * *

A short time later, Vader walked past Jobal as he entered his personal Office.

He activated his Holocom and, within moments an Image of Palpatine appeared before him.

Vader then spoke, "What is thy bidding my Master?"

"Lord Vader did you read Tarkin's report?" asked Palpatine as he coldly looked down upon his Apprentice.

Vader nodded, "I just sent it to you this Morning, It appears that everything is on schedule."

Palpatine smiled at the Dark Lord in response, "Yes, I am pleased to see that it is indeed on schedule."

Palpatine then spoke, "I am unable to attend but, There is a Convention in the Royal Palace of Alderaan tomorrow night, Go in the Name of the Empire," stated Palpatine.

"As you wish," replied Vader with a bow as the transmission ended.

* * *

A short time later, Vader entered the Office to see a scrawny looking Man that was sitting at Jobal's desk as she finished signing a document.

The Man then spoke, "Alright that is it Miss Thule, I am very pleased that you are free of Moff Naberrie."

Jobal smiled in response as she motioned for Vader, "My Lord this is Mr Olie."

Vader looked at the man who nervously looked at him as he offered out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Mr Olie, I need to speak with you in my office."

The lawyer nervously followed Vader into the office as he sat down.

Vader then spoke, "Do you handle guardianship cases?"

"For children my Lord?"

Vader nodded, "I have a younger brother, My entire family was slaughtered a few days ago by Tusken Raiders on Tattooine."

"Y-Your Family my Lord?"

Vader nodded as the Man spoke, "I-I am so sorry."

Vader nodded, "My Brother is nine years old, He has no one else to speak for him, What do I have to do to become his legal guardian?"

"I can give you the paperwork to fill out, I can submit it to the court and if no one contests it, The guardianship becomes permanent."

Vader nodded and spoke, "If I have you fill it out, Can you wait and submit it when I call you and, just keep it locked away and off record until I call you?"

"Y-Yes My Lord."

"Good," stated Vader as he pulled out a birth certificate that he had obtained from Tattooine, "This should work, go ahead and put it in the system and I will call you when I am ready."

The lawyer nodded as he bowed to Vader.

Vader then spoke, "Jobal will pay you whatever fee you require."

The lawyer obediently nodded and, left the room without another word.

* * *

Vader then got up and, Headed for the Hanger bay.

He found Jay waiting for him as he spoke, "Are we going to fly now?" he asked eagerly.

Vader nodded as he opened the Canopy of his fighter.

At the same time, he noticed Padme's R2 unit sitting in the droid socket.

"I thought that R2 would be a better choice for you," stated Padme.

Vader nodded, "I lost the last R2 unit in the fight that Damaged the engine, Thank you for loaning him to me."

Padme nodded as Vader climbed into the cockpit before motioning for Jay to sit on his lap as he slipped two straps over Jay.

* * *

Together, The two Brothers eagerly flew out of the Hanger bay

Vader then spoke, "Eventually, You will be Able to fly without my help."

Jay smiled at his brother in response.

After flying around a mile away from the Ship, Vader looked at Jay and spoke, "I want you to take the controls."

Jay eagerly nodded in response as he placed his hands on the steering yoke and, started to take the ship into a brilliant series of spins.

Padme watched the black starfighter twirl in the space around her in silent amusement, Was Vader teaching his brother to fly in an insane manner too? She shook her head as she saw the fighter do a barrel spin. Obviously, Vader wanted the boy to be just as insane as he was.

She found herself shaking her head, Vader certainly wasn't much for safety.

* * *

After around an hour of flying, Vader looked at Jay with a smile as he leveled the Starfigher out.

"That was fun," stated Jay.

Vader smiled, "You are already one hell of a pilot Jay just like your older brother."

Jay smiled as Vader spoke, "You certainly have my skills and reflexes, I think that you probably can pilot your own fighter just fine."

Jay looked at his brother in shock as they flew the Fighter into the Hanger Bay, "Really?"

Vader nodded as Jay spoke, "I probably would have been able to podrace of Watto had owned me too right?"

Vader nodded, "Without a doubt, Let's not talk about Tattooine, That place is old news. There is nothing on that dustball for either of us."

"Just Mom's grave," stated Jay

Vader nodded, "I miss her too Jay, She was all that I had until you came along now, You're all that I have."

Jay nodded in silence.

As the Fighter landed, Vader looked at his brother with a smile, "Those Modifications that we made to the fighter are working better than I anticipated."

"Really?" asked Jay.

Vader nodded in silence.

Vader then looked at Padme and spoke, "You may inform Captain Ozzel that he may take the ship into Hyperspace whenever he is ready."

Padme obediently left as Vader led his brother towards their chambers.

* * *

A few hours later, Vader found himself in his Chambers with Jay as they sparred together in the Training room.

At the same time, He noticed Padme enter the room in the same dress from the day before. He automatically, felt instant desire towards her as she spoke, "I Am going to go ahead and start your dinner."

Vader nodded, "Will you be joining us?"

Padme nodded, "My Mom was really tired because of all of the stress from looking through the divorce papers so, she is going to bed early," stated Padme.

Vader nodded, "I see, She can have the day off since I will be spending most of the day on Alderaan."

Padme smiled, "Will you be needing me?"

Vader smiled, "If you would like, you could join me as a Date."

Padme eagerly nodded as Vader continued, "We will keep our appearances as being strictly professional though, I may seem cold to you when we aren't in my chambers or alone because I want it to appear as it being only professional for your safety."

Padme nodded, "Thank you."

Vader smiled, "You are a very special Girl Padme, I want you to know that I love you."

Padme felt her eyes almost water as she softly spoke, "I-I love you too."

Vader then watched as Padme left to make dinner before looking back at Jay, "Let's get back to training Jay."

Jay nodded in agreement.

* * *

After around thirty minutes of training, Vader watched Padme enter the room as she spoke, "Dinner is ready."

Vader smiled, "Good, I think that we are all hungry."

Vader entered the room to see three large beautiful salads that were already prepared with various toppings. He looked at Padme as she spoke, "I hope that you like it."

Vader smiled as he prepared to eat.

He looked at Padme in shock, The salad was the best one that he had ever had.

Padme smiled, "You like it?"

Vader nodded, "It is as good as everything else that you have made me Angel."

Padme looked at Vader in shock, "What did you call me?"

Vader smiled, "An Angel, I used to hear the deep space pilots talk about them on Tattooine while I was growing up. They say that they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. I think that they live on the moons of Iego."

Padme was in shock for a moment, No one had said such a thing to her. All that her father and Sola and, even Palo had ever said had been complete put downs towards her.

Now, here she was being built up by Darth Vader, the most Feared Man in the Galaxy.

She looked at Vader and spoke, "That is the nicest thing that anyone, has said to me."

Vader smiled as he continued to eat.

After eating, Vader led Padme towards the couch. The couple then sat down with Jay as they turned on the Holonet.

Vader soon found a Holo comedy and, Within moments he was enjoying the entertainment with Padme at his side.

He kept a good watch on his wrist chrono, knowing that the time to order Jay to go to bed was coming.

He looked at Jay noticing his tired eyes and spoke, "Jay, it is time to go to bed."

Jay nodded as he headed into the refresher to brush his teeth, before heading into his bedroom to sleep.

Vader then turned off the Holonet before looking at Padme as he stood up.

Padme looked at him as he spoke, "it is getting fairly late Angel."

Padme nodded as Vader kissed her passionately.

At the same time, She felt Vader's hands running up and down her sides as he lustfully kissed her.

She felt his hand, touch her thigh as he ran his hands up and down her back before, resting his hand on her rear.

Vader frowned and, took a step back when he realized that he had gone to far.

Much to his surprise, Padme smiled and stepped forwards as she kissed him, "Don't stop."

Vader frowned, "Are you sure about this Padme?"

Padme smiled, "I am ready for this, I have been with no man and I haven't found any other man because I have been searching for you. Now I have found you and, I have loved you since the day that you laid eyes on me in your Office. I have loved you since I was a child when I heard of your exploits on the Holonet."

Padme then paused as she continued, "I am yours and I want to give myself to you."

Vader in response kissed Padme passionately as he carried her off towards his bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Jobal Thule found herself shocked when she didn't see Padme walk into the room. What had happened to her?

She frowned as she got up and headed towards the Hallway.

As she left her quarters, she saw a young Imperial Officer nearby and spoke, "Can you please help me?"

"What is it Ma'am?" asked The young Man.

"Have you seen Commander Amidala?" asked Jobal.

The young Man frowned, "The last I saw her, Was around an Hour ago. She was heading into Lord Vader's chambers."

Jobal nodded, "Thank you, You are also much nicer than some of the men on this ship."

The man nodded, "You remind me of my Mother back home, I haven't seen her in six months."

"I'm sorry."

The man nodded as he left her.

Jobal then shivered in horror, there was no doubt, Her baby girl was sleeping with Vader.

She had just risked everything that she had owned to protect Padme from Palo.

Now, Padme was in the hands of Darth Vader.

For all she knew, Vader could be raping her baby girl right at this very moment.

What sickened her most, was that nothing could be done to protect Padme.

Vader was above the laws. Vader could simply lock Padme away where she would never be seen again and, bear Vader's abuse for life.

She had divorced her husband to protect her daughter but, in the end her daughter may end up being abused or killed by Vader. Did Padme not know how dangerous it was to go so far with powerful Men Like Vader?

She only hoped that Padme was right about that ounce of good still being inside of him.

She felt tears of fear in her eyes as she helplessly entered her quarters. If her baby girl came back to her in the morning, She would be having a talk with her about what she had done. Padme could find herself with disease or even pregnant with Vader's child. If that happened, She hated to think of her daughter's fate. Padme would be bound to the man for life based on the fact that they had children just like her and Ruwee only for Padme, there would be no escape for her or her children.

* * *

Naboo:

Darred Janren silently entered the gates of the Naberrie Estate, He had lied to Sola about working late so that he could have at least two hours with Winema to hear the truth about Jobal and Padme.

He headed for the door after walking over a small bridge that was over a creek that fed the beautiful lake.

He rang the doorbell and, within moments he saw the door open as Winema Naberrie looked at him, "Where is Sola?"

"She isn't here, I don't want her to know about my visit," stated Darred.

Winema nodded as she motioned for Darred to enter.

He soon found himself in her living room as she spoke, "Would you like some of my cookies or my tea?"

"No thank you Winema, I don't want you to trouble yourself."

"Now Young Man, I am eighty years old and, there is little that can trouble me."

Winema then left without a word, before returning with a trey with two cups of hot tea and, some fresh cookies.

Darred smiled as Winema spoke, "What's on your mind?"

Darred frowned, "I am starting to realize that Sola and Ruwee have been keeping a great deal from me in regards to how Padme and Jobal were treated. I would like to hear their side of the situation but they are gone so I thought that you could tell me."

Winema nodded as she sipped her tea, "What makes you wonder about them?"

"Sola was talking to me the other day about how our daughters are going to make us money when it comes to arranging our marriages. She insisted that they would be married off to the richest suitors basically so that we could line our pockets with money," stated Darred in disgust.

Winema in anger nodded, "That really is all that Ruwee and Sola care about Darred. Padme and Jobal were very close because they had loving and compassionate personalities, Ruwee bought Sola's love with expensive gifts over the years but when he tried the same with Padme but, it didn't work."

Darred frowned as Winema continued, "Ruwee always did favor Sola. Whenever Jobal tried to argue with him or get him to give Padme equal treatment like she did for both, He would slap her or beat her.

"Once he became Moff, It only got worse. He was always close to your father and, The Marriage was one that you and Sola both eagerly agreed to."

"Although I should have listened to you back then," stated Darred.

Winema nodded as she continued, "Ruwee arranged Padme's marriage about three years ago to Reliaz around the time that she was pulled out of the Legislative youth program. Jobal was unable to stop him. She did allow Padme to train at the Military base for basic training during the war which is something that she is using now."

"What do you mean?" asked Darred.

"Padme is now Lord Vader's personal Assistant, Jobal is his secretary and, they are free of Ruwee for life."

Darred nodded as Winema spoke, "When Ruwee found out that Jobal had allowed Padme to go to that bootcamp, He beat her horribly and, he broke three of her fingers when he smacked her with a piece of wood."

Darred gasped in shock, "Sola must not know about it."

"Oh she does, She was present when it happened, Her girlfriend was dating the Commander who was teaching her class and, she told Sola that she saw Padme in the training group on the day of Graduation. That is how she got caught," stated Winema.

Darred shook his head, "A-And my wife was a part of this?" asked Darred feeling sick to his stomach.

Winema nodded, "Remember that beautiful Speeder that Ruwee gifted her with?"

"Yes, It was a few weeks before our wedding."

"It was her reward for catching Padme and Jobal."

Darred cringed in disgust, "With this knowledge, I can't consciously remain married to her. But, What about my daughters?" asked Darred.

Winema frowned, "It is a hard thing to decide isn't it?"

Darred nodded, "If I fight for custody, Ruwee will back her and, they will pay off the judge. I will loose them for good," stated Darred.

Winema nodded, "I could pay off the Judge but even so, Ruwee has friends in the system. He would find a way to bypass me. She also would take everything that you own."

Darred shook his head, "She can have the dammed house, My speeder she can even have the clothes on my back. All that I want is my daughters and nothing more."

Winema smiled, "We may have a possible way to help you realize your dream. If you go through with this divorce, What would your parents do?"

"They would shun me, My whole family would shun me because of their friendship with Ruwee. I would be an outcast like Jobal," stated Darred as he looked at Winema.

Winema then spoke, "But it wouldn't matter if it was for your children would it?"

Darred frowned, "You and I just came to mutual agreement on the fact that I would lose."

Winema nodded, "Jobal was going to loose but, there was one thing that changed that. Sometimes, you have to do unthinkable things to protect your children, I know firsthand as a Mother. Think of it Darred, What if you went and, made an appeal to the Devil?"

* * *

Ok that is it for now, For those of you that haven't read a lot of EU stuff, When I say the Way of the Rakata, I mean an ancient species that ruled the Galaxy 100000 years Before the Battle of Yavin that are now extinct basically the Star Wars Dinosaur. Also, as you can see Vader and Padme have fallen for each other fast. Imagine what it will mean for the future. More will be up soon, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Padme awoke with Vader's arms possessively wrapped around her tiny body.

She looked at Vader's sleeping form with a smile, She had no regrets from the night before.

In fact, She felt complete. She had given Vader her virginity and, she honestly had to say that she knew that he was her soulmate.

She also knew that she was destined to change him. She was going to be the one to save him from the darkness that engulfed his soul.

She smiled as Vader opened his eyes.

Vader immediately pulled her tiny body against him as he kissed her before pinning her down to the bed as he spoke, "You were amazing last night."

Padme smiled as Vader continued to look down at her.

Vader smiled, He had given into his desires but, he had no regret and he sensed that Padme had none. The only regret that he had was the fact that he wasn't able to give her his virginity. He had been with several girls from his time during the Clone Wars and, from his fame in the last year as Vader. He only wished, that he had saved himself for Padme. He had to admit that no one had taught him how to live, He knew that it wasn't his fault but, he wished that Obi-Wan had told him something about saving yourself for one Person not that the Jedi Order really ever cared since they didn't believe in Marriage but now, he was wishing that he had waited longer.

Padme then spoke as she interrupted his thoughts, "Were the others like me?"

"Others?" asked Vader.

"The other women from the past."

Vader shook his head, "They were nothing like you and that was because what we had last night wasn't just sex it was love that we shared between the two of us. Love that I have been searching for since the day that I left my Mom Fourteen years ago. You gave me that Love Padme," stated Vader as he kissed her passionately.

Padme smiled at Vader in response as he stroked her hair, "You mean more to me than you will ever know."

Padme smiled she felt Vader move off of her while pulling her close to him.

He then spoke, "We can remain here for now Padme, We will just sleep in."

"That is if we are actually sleeping," stated Padme.

"We hardly slept last night," stated Vader.

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

An hour later, Vader and Padme climbed out of bed together and, dressed.

Padme easily found her dress and her shoes while Vader dressed in his tunic.

Padme then spoke, "Let me cook you some breakfast."

Vader nodded as he kissed her, "You are mine now Padme."

Padme nodded as she headed into the kitchen.

After cooking a simple breakfast for Vader and Jay, Padme spoke, "I better head back to my quarters and get dressed for the day."

Vader nodded as Padme turned to leave.

Padme walked through the Hallway in her wrinkled dress, feeling grateful that no one passed her as she headed into her quarters.

* * *

Upon entering her quarters, She heard a voice speak, "Padme!"

Padme headed towards the living room where her Mother was sitting with a Holo Novel.

She noticed her Mother get up and examine her with a frown.

Jobal then spoke, "You slept with him."

Padme's face reddened as Jobal spoke, "Do you realize what you did last night?"

Padme frowned, "I love him."

"If he loved you, He would have waited until Marriage. He just took your innocence away and now, you will never have it back Padme. Not to mention, You don't know who else he has been with. What you did can destroy your life overnight Padme."

Padme frowned as her Mother continued, "You could end up with a Sexually transmitted disease or, you may even become pregnant."

Jobal then buried her face in her hands before, looking at Padme, "He is a powerful Man Padme.

He can do whatever he wants, just like how he freed us from your Father, You need to understand that his power makes your Father look like a nobody. He can just simply kill you if he wants and no one can do a thing about it. Or, he can simply make you disappear. If you bear his children, He can take them away and you may never see them again, He is that powerful."

Padme frowned, "He was going to stop but, I told him that I wanted to give myself to him."

Jobal frowned, "Y-You crossed the line with him? He was reluctant to use you?"

Padme nodded, "Ever since I laid eyes on him in his office, I have loved him. Of course I wanted to go all of the way."

Jobal shook her head, "I only hope and pray that you are one of the lucky ones because, I will tell you that I have known a lot of girls that have been destroyed by actions like this one."

Padme nodded as she headed towards the refresher to shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror in horror, Of course her mother knew what she had done.

The traces of it were all over her, her hair was a mess, She had red marks all over her neck and her cheeks. Her dress was wrinkled, the evidence was far more visible than she would have liked.

She sighed, She would prove her mother wrong. She would spend the rest of her life with Vader, once she had changed him.

* * *

Vader left his chambers in silence, He found himself thinking back to the night before with Padme. He wondered if he had gone to far with her. What would his Mother have thought? His Mother, His beloved Mother. If only he could have her in his life again, how he missed her. He in fact found himself missing her more and more each day. He would never see her again or hug her or even eat her cooking. He would never hear her laugh or see her smile. How he missed her.

He sighed, If his mother had seen him with Padme, She would have been furious, Enough thinking, He was unworthy to be her Son, thought the Dark Lord in shame.

In silence, The Dark Lord headed towards the Command Bridge as he looked at Captain Ozzel and spoke, "What is our ETA to Alderaan?"

"We will be there in an hour my Lord."

Vader nodded in silence, "Very well Captain."

* * *

An hour later, Vader headed towards his Office as he saw Padme approach, "I have your shuttle Prepared for Departure upon your request My Lord."

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "In private settings, What shall I call you? Shall I call you My Lord or Vader?"

Vader frowned as he thought of an Old name, A name that his Mother had called him, Ani.

He smiled, "Call Me Ani."

"Ani?"

"It was what my Mother used to call me, Ani, short for Anakin."

Padme smiled, "I like it."

She then moved forward and kissed the Dark Lord as he spoke, "Did your Mother find out?"

Padme nodded, "She is horrified."

"Why is that?" asked Vader.

Padme breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Because you're a powerful Man, She is afraid that you will decide to kill me or even lock me away or something."

Vader nodded in silence as he hugged Padme tightly, "I love you Padme, I will prove her wrong."

"I hope so," stated Padme.

Vader at the same time ran his hands up and down her sides as he spoke, "I want you to stay with me tonight too, I want you Padme."

Padme nodded, "I will stay with you."

Vader smiled as he kissed her.

Padme then spoke, "I am going to go and make you some lunch."

Vader nodded as Padme left him.

He stood in the office for a few moments in silence, before he walked out the door and, looked at Jobal who was eating lunch at her desk.

He sensed an unusual amount of fear in Jobal. Mainly, fear for Padme's welfare.

He frowned as he saw the various images in her head through the Force.

She even was afraid of him killing Padme

He had to make it right, He would tell her the truth.

Vader without a word, moved forward and looked down at Jobal an spoke, "I can read your thoughts."

Jobal jumped in horror as Vader spoke, "I won't hurt her, I give you my word."

Jobal frowned, "Many Men swear on their honor Vader, Many of them just don't keep it."

Vader shook his head, "I would never lay my hand on her or kill her."

Jobal frowned, "How do I know?"

Vader then spoke, "I realize that I didn't wait for marriage like I probably should have, but let me be honest with you."

"Honest?" asked Jobal.

Vader nodded, "I grew up a slave Jobal."

"A slave?" asked Jobal in shock.

Vader nodded, "I was born a slave, My mother did her best to protect me and to teach me the good of life with what she had. When I was nine, I was freed and taken by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to the Jedi Temple, My Mother was married to the man that bought her at the same time."

"The one that died?" asked Jobal.

Vader nodded, "And Jay's Father."

Jobal nodded as Vader continued, "The only Father that I ever knew was Obi-Wan. He never taught me about waiting until Marriage, or about the values of being with only one woman in your life. In fact, Last night and this morning, I felt a great amount of regret that I wasn't able to give to Padme what she gave me."

Jobal was silent upon hearing Vader's confession. A confession of a Man who truly loved her daughter after hearing such a statement.

She looked at him as he spoke, "I was with a couple of girls during the Clone Wars which was easy for me as Anakin Skywalker."

Jobal frowned as Vader continued, "And a couple after, I had my accident that turned me into Vader."

"What exactly happened to you?" asked Jobal.

Vader hung his head in shame, "I was in a terrible accident that gave me amnesia. By the time that I had recovered my memories, Palpatine had already twisted me into the monster that you're looking at now."

"Do the other Jedi Know?" asked Jobal.

Vader shook his head, "I doubt it, It doesn't matter. I can't even forgive myself for the things that I have done. I have killed friends and, people that have saved my life. I can't be forgiven by the other survivors," stated Vader in shame.

He then spoke, "My only hope is to fix the Galaxy by becoming Emperor and, To prevent my Brother from becoming like me. I can do that much for the Galaxy."

Jobal then spoke, "If Kenobi was like your Father, I have no doubt that he still loves you. You should at least try to apologize to him if you see him again."

"I want that more than anything," stated Vader.

Jobal nodded in silence.

Vader then turned and, Left the office in silence as he headed towards his quarters for Lunch.

Jobal watched Vader leave with a heavy heart, Padme was right about him. There was indeed still good in him. He just needed to see it for himself.

Perhaps, Padme could save his soul. Perhaps, the love that she gave him would bring him out of the darkness.

At the same time, Jobal watched as her Holocom rang.

Jobal was in shock when she saw the name that flashed across her Holoscreen, Her son in Law, Darred Janren.

She hesitantly answered the Holocom as an image of Darred appeared right before her.

In shock, She spoke, "D-Darred?"

Darred nodded, "Hello Jobal."

"What is going on Darred?"

Darred frowned, "I just had tea with Winema yesterday, I know everything Jobal and it makes me sick."

Jobal nodded as Darred continued, "I have two daughters that are going to be raised like Padme and Sola and, I can't have it happen but, I can't reason with Sola."

Jobal frowned, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have to divorce her Jobal but, I need someone that can help me get full custody of my daughters."

"Y-You want Vader's help," stated Jobal.

"I have no choice," stated Darred.

Jobal nodded, "I will talk to him and call you back."

Darred smiled, "Thank you Jobal, I regret that it has come down to this. I know that my family will shun me."

Jobal nodded in silence as she turned and, left the room after ending the transmission.

* * *

Padme looked at Vader with a smile as he finished his lunch, He then spoke, "I want you to move in with me Angel."

Padme nodded, "I would love to move in with you Ani."

Vader nodded as he heard his doorbell ring.

Padme quickly answered it and, returned with her Mother at her side.

Vader then spoke, "Is there something that you need to report Jobal?"

Jobal shook her head, "You already have freed my Daughter and I my Lord, But I must ask you another favor."

Vader frowned, "Let's hear it."

"My Son in Law Darred has seen Ruwee and Sola for what they are."

"You mean he knows?" asked Vader.

Jobal nodded, "He want's his daughter's to have the future that they truly deserve not the one that Sola and Ruwee want. He is going to divorce her and fight her for custody but, He will lose."

"Unless he knows the right people," stated Vader.

Jobal nodded as Vader spoke, "I am guessing that you are asking me to pull the strings to get his daughters in his hands."

Jobal calmly nodded, "That is correct."

Vader looked into Padme's pleading eyes as he spoke, "I will do it."

Jobal nodded as Vader got up.

He then spoke, "Tell him to go ahead and start filing the divorce papers, I will head for Naboo tomorrow to get everything done in his favor."

Padme at the same time jumped towards Vader and much to Vader's surprise kissed him passionately as he fell against the nearby wall.

He smiled as he spoke, "We will head down to the surface now."

Jobal nodded in silence.

* * *

Alderaan:

Upon landing on Alderaan, Vader noticed one thing, He sensed Obi-Wan's presence and, he sensed Ahsoka's presence.

Both of them were on the planet. He frowned as he looked at Padme and spoke, "Remain with the Shuttle until I return for you. I am going to take a walk alone to gather my thoughts."

Padme nodded as Vader left her.

In truth, The Dark Lord was heading into the City of Alderaan to find a gift for his Angel.

He wanted to make sure that he spoiled her with the wealth that he possessed.

He soon found himself inside of an expensive Jewelry shop as he picked out a beautiful set of Diamond earrings complete with an expensive matching necklace.

He also noticed a beautiful ring, He knew that the time wasn't right yet but still, There would come a time when he would take her as his wife and, he wanted to be prepared.

Without hesitation, he eagerly bought the ring.

He also headed to a nearby clothing store where he purchased several gowns for Padme as well as several new dresses. He knew that material items were not her focus but, he wanted to still indulge her and he wasted no time in doing so.

As Vader prepared to leave, He heard an all to familiar voice speak behind him, "What would Sky Guy do with a half dozen of the most expensive gowns on Alderaan?"

Vader turned around as he saw Ahsoka standing before him

He smiled, "Hello Snips."

Ahsoka smiled, "So you do have your memories back?"

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I am sorry about everything."

Ahsoka nodded as she spoke, "Obi-Wan wants to talk to you without fighting."

"That is what I want more than anything, There is a series of picnic tables behind these shops, Tell him to meet me there in five minutes, we can leave our lightsabers on one table and talk at another one."

Ahsoka nodded in silence.

* * *

After having his final purchases sent to the Exactor, Vader headed towards the meeting place in silence.

He removed his Lightsaber and, Placed it on the Durasteel Picnic table as he headed towards a nearby table and sat down.

He soon looked to his right as Obi-Wan sat down in front of him.

He looked at his Master in shame as he spoke, "How long have you had your memories for Anakin?"

Vader hung his head in shame, "For about seven months."

"And you never came back to the light side?" asked Obi-Wan in disgust."

"Why? Why would you forgive me? I mean I destroyed so many of those that we loved. I have betrayed all of you and myself Master."

"The reason that you should come back is because we still love you," stated Ahsoka as she sat down.

Vader frowned, "Y-You do? Even after our encounter on Coruscant right after the execution of Order Sixty Six?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "Tell me about what you are planning to do to the Empire?"

"Simple, Destroy Palpatine and, become Emperor and then fix the Galaxy like it is meant to be."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence as he spoke, "What of your Brother?"

"Y-You know about him?" asked Vader.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ahsoka and I were planning on telling your Mother about you but, by the time we arrived we were a day late. We heard about what you did to the Tusken Tribe, I just want to know what happened to the boy."

"My Mother's dying request was for me to take care of him. My plan is once I am Emperor, To gain Guardianship of him and then, to perhaps adopt him, I am all that he's got. Really, We only have each other."

"Y-You still have us Anakin, In the last year, I never once stopped loving you."

Vader nodded as Ahsoka spoke, "What is with you and Moff Naberrie?"

"He insulted me and, The Man treats his own daughter like a piece of Merchandise, Of course I am putting him in his place."

"What became of his daughter?" asked Obi-Wan.

"All of the things in those two stores are for her. We are in a relationship, She is now an Imperial Officer in the navy and, She works as my personal Assistant."

"At age Sixteen?" asked Obi-Wan in shock.

Vader nodded with a smile as he spoke, "I am going to give you my Comlink frequency. When the time comes for peace talks with the Alliance I want you to contact me."

"That will be once the Emperor is dead?" asked Obi-Wan.

Vader nodded as he got up, "I have to head to the Ball that is in the Royal Palace, I am so sorry Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, "We Love you Anakin."

"I love you both," stated Vader as he left.

Vader felt relieved, His Master still loved him and, Ahsoka still loved him. They would be able to forgive him, He found himself thankful that there was a possibility of being forgiven. In fact, He hoped that he would be able to let go of the Darkness, He hoped that he would be able to free himself. He already knew that he was slowly changing.

First, the unexpected arrival of Padme and Jobal in his lives followed by being forced to raise Jay, He was changing slowly and, he knew that it is was going to be for the better.

* * *

Padme watched as Vader walked onboard the shuttle, She smiled, "Are you ready for the party?"

Vader nodded as he moved forward and hugged her tightly as he kissed her, "You Smell wonderful."

Padme nodded as he spoke, "I have R2 and 3PO moving your stuff over Padme."

Padme nodded, "I don't know what it is but, I swear that my Mom's attitude towards you has changed over the last few hours. I mean, she's still skeptical but she seems to think that it is possible that you may change."

Vader nodded as he kissed her, "I only hope that I can give you what you deserve."

Padme nodded as she followed Vader off of the Shuttle.

The Couple then, entered the Royal Palace side by side as they appeared to be strictly professional to the public.

Padme did her best to simply lay low and avoid large amounts of food. She spent most of her time in the corner of the room at Vader's side.

Vader at the same time, Headed towards Senator Organa.

He watched as, Organa approached him and spoke, "I am guessing that you are aware of what Obi-Wan and I discussed earlier today."

Bail nodded, "I have to admit that I am skeptical of everything Lord Vader but, it will be nice to be rid of the Emperor."

Vader nodded, "Once I am Emperor, I will spend the first few weeks stabilizing things before I contact you. When I do, I expect you to have the Alliance Council ready to hear peace talks."

Bail nodded as he gestured to Padme, "What are you going to do with her father?"

"She is going to fire him once I am in power. We will be disposing of Tarkin and several of the others. Basically, My priority is to clean things up."

Bail nodded in silence.

Vader then turned to Padme and spoke, "We have made our appearance, I have no more desire to be here than you do, Let's head back to the Exactor."

Padme nodded as she followed Vader out of the Palace in silence.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Padme and Vader entered their quarters together in silence, Jobal had taken Jay for the night so that he wouldn't be alone so, Padme and Vader had their chambers to themselves.

Padme looked at Vader with a smile as she headed into the refresher and dressed in her nightgown.

Vader at the same time, removed his robes and his trousers before slipping into bed.

He soon noticed Padme at his side as he spoke, "You smell wonderful."

Padme smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

She knew what he wanted and, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She smiled as she kissed him. Their relationship was going to become fairly addicting for both of them, that was obvious to her.

Vader smiled as he stroked her hair before using the Force to turn off the Lights.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, I will most likely have more up after the weekend, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Jay Skywalker awoke in the bedroom that had once been Padme's, He had spent the night in Jobal's quarters because Anakin didn't want him to be alone all night and, He found himself liking Jobal.

Jobal was nice to him and, he could tell that she cared about people like him.

Jay eagerly got up and, he left his room to hopefully find Jobal.

Upon leaving his quarters, He noticed Jobal serving out breakfast.

She smiled at him and spoke, "How did you sleep Jay?"

"I slept pretty good, I just really miss my Parents and my other Brother Owen," stated Jay sadly. Jobal in response, put her arm around Jay as she spoke, "I know how you feel, I had a brother die in the war a few years ago and, I had a hard time without him. My father died around that same time too."

Jay frowned, "That's sad."

Jobal nodded, "It is a hard thing Jay. What I think is the most horrible is what you saw happen to them."

Jay shivered, "I see them every night that I go to sleep. I don't know how Anakin can handle it."

Jobal shook her head, "He has already seen to many people die Jay. I wonder just what all he's seen."

"I remember how scared Mom used to get when she would see him on the Holonet. She was always telling me how dangerous it was for him to be a Jedi."

Jobal nodded, "There is nothing worse than to see that or, to see the one you love on a casualty list."

"Like your brother?" asked Jay.

"Yes, It really has taken its toll on my poor mother too."

"Oh," said Jay in response.

Jobal then motioned to two plates of breakfast and spoke, "Are you hungry?"

Jay nodded as he sat down, "Thank you."

Jobal smiled, "You have good Manners."

"My parents always wanted me to be polite."

Jobal nodded, "They were good parents Jay, little things like this Jay are things that you will carry with you for life. No one forgets the good things that their parents teach them and, you shouldn't."

Jay nodded in agreement.

Jobal then spoke, "If you ever need someone to talk to Jay, Come to me I will listen."

"Thank you," replied Jay.

Jobal nodded as she looked at the boy, He needed as much love as possible. He had been ripped away from everything he had ever known just after watching his parents die inhumane deaths. He certainly needed someone and, she would be that someone.

* * *

Vader awoke with his arms still wrapped around Padme.

He looked at his wrist chrono in shock, It was 1000 hours. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and secure in her sleep with his arms wrapped around her. No doubt, A life of being degraded and beaten by her father made it to where she did crave the comfort that he gave her. He only wanted to make sure that he wasn't preying upon her vulnerability.

As she stirred, His grip tightened around her as she opened her eyes.

He smiled as he kissed her.

She smiled back and spoke, "What time is it?"

Vader shook his head, "It is already 1000 hours. I think we overslept."

"I could be punished," stated Padme with a playful smile.

Vader shook his head, "I could never allow anything to happen to you."

Padme smiled at him in response.

Vader then spoke, "We will be above Naboo in a few hours so, we better get moving."

Padme nodded in agreement as she got up.

After showering, Padme stood inside of the massive closet in shock as Vader finished dressing.

"Where did all of these gowns come from?"

Vader smiled, "I picked them out for you yesterday. Do you like them?"

Padme looked at Vader in near tears, "T-Thank you. I left most of my gowns back on Naboo because my Father had purchased almost all of them. I didn't want any of his gifts."

Vader nodded as he moved forward and kissed her.

Padme then spoke, "Did you know that he broke my mother's fingers?"

Vader frowned, "What do you mean?"

"After he found out about her allowing me to train at the Military Base, he took a piece of wood and beat her with it. She used her hands to block the assault and, he broke like four of her fingers."

Vader looked at Padme in disgust, "I should have killed him, I wanted to."

Padme shook her head, "I like the idea of his power being stripped instead."

"I hate wife beaters," stated Vader.

"So do I," replied Padme.

At the same time, Vader heard the doorbell ring.

He reached out in the Force and, instantly sensed Jobal and Jay.

"It's your Mother and Jay, I will take care of it."

Padme smiled as Vader left the room in response.

Vader answered the door to see Jobal with Jay at her side, He smiled, "Hello Jobal."

"My Lord, Have you turned on the Holonet?"

Vader shook his head, "Padme and I kind of slept in late."

Why doesn't that surprise me? Jobal asked herself in silence.

She then spoke, "There is an interview that Ruwee was kind enough to give and, he is talking all about you on the Holonet. He is just bashing you."

Vader smirked, "Good, Now I have a good excuse for the Emperor when he asks me why I am continuing to destroy the Man in Court."

Jobal nodded as Vader turned on the Holonet.

* * *

The moment that Vader picked out a news station, He was awarded with the sight of Ruwee Naberrie in full uniform sitting alongside Moff Panaka as an eager reporter spoke, "So Moff Naberrie, How is it that you lost the divorce case?"

Ruwee frowned as he spoke, "The night before our Court Date, I was at a ball with my good friend, Palo Reliaz the second. His son, Palo Reliaz was supposed to be married to my Daughter. After the divorce though, Jobal cancelled all of it since she won Padme in the divorce."

"What does this have to do with your loss of the case?" asked the impatient reporter.

Ruwee shook his head, "Vader was also at the ball, Reliaz made a comment that angered him. Of course, we all know that it doesn't take much to anger the man and, In the long run you may have heard that Reliaz died that night, the truth is that Vader killed him in his anger."

"What was your reaction?" asked the Reporter.

"I told Vader that I was going to lodge a complaint against him. I contacted the Emperor after, getting in Vader's face. I asked the Emperor to either demote Vader or even punish him by banning him from these events. Vader was so mad that he forced Judge Marrin to rule in Jobal's favor."

* * *

Vader clenched his fists in anger as he turned off the Holonet.

Vader smiled as he spoke, "This is perfect. Now I have an excuse for the Emperor when he asks me what reason I had for being on Naboo. I will simply tell him that I was having some more fun with Naberrie."

Jobal nodded as she saw Padme walk into the room in a beautiful bluish pink dress that went down to her ankles while leaving her shoulders bare.

"Where did you get that dress Padme? It looks wonderful on you."

Padme smiled, "Ani got it for me."

Vader smiled as he moved forward and kissed Padme, "You look wonderful."

Padme smiled, "I am going to wear my uniform when we go down to the surface of Naboo, I want to see my Father's face when he sees me at your side."

Vader nodded as he looked at Jobal and spoke, "Contact that reporter and see if he's still on Naboo, I want to schedule an interview with him so that he can hear my side of the story."

Jay then spoke, "Are you going to kill Moff Naberrie Anakin?"

Vader shook his head, "I am going to just destroy his reputation."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Jobal.

"Did you have your fingers examined after he broke them?"

Jobal nodded, "I also have images from the times that he beat Padme and I. R2 has them in his memory banks."

Vader nodded, "Good, because we are going to show the entire Galaxy. Once that happens, the dirt bag won't be able to go anywhere without having to worry about getting a blaster bolt between the eyes," stated Vader with a smile.

Padme smiled as something dawned upon her, "You're planning to divide and conquer aren't you?"

Vader smiled, "You know my political tactics a little to well Angel. Yes, The Emperor will lose favor in the eyes of any truly moral beings that dwell within the Empire, No one likes a wife beater."

Padme nodded as she left the room to change into her uniform.

* * *

Naboo:

Sola Naberrie looked at her husband in shock as she read the divorce papers, "What the hell is this Darred?"

Darred frowned, "I filed them yesterday, I can't raise my daughters to know that they are nothing but bargaining chips. They are more to me than that and, Look at Ryoo, All she did was drop a plate yesterday and I came home to see her with bruises on her face and her body."

"It was a one hundred Credit piece," stated Sola.

"She is four and the plate was to heavy for her," stated Darred in disgust.

"You don't care about the fact that the plates that you worked hard for were broken because of her?"

"Why didn't you give her one of your plastic plates?" asked Darred in disgust as he heard his one year old Daughter crying.

Sola glared at him and spoke, "Don't bother getting her."

"She just wants to be held."

Sola looked through the papers in shock, "You will never get away with getting full custody of them. You realize that don't you?"

Darred smiled, "I have friends in high Places Sola. That is why we are going to court today."

"No divorce case can go through the system in just one day," stated Sola.

"If Darth Vader is involved, It can," stated Darred as he held Pooja in his arms.

He then spoke, "Where is Ryoo."

"The brat won't even come out of her room anymore."

"Because she is afraid of you," stated Darred as he left his soon to be ex wife.

Darred in silence, entered his daughter's bedroom to see the highly bruised Ryoo looking at him from under her bed.

"It's alright Ryoo."

Ryoo slowly and, fearfully came out from under the bed as she approached her father in tears.

"Daddy, Mommy scares me."

Darred nodded, "I know Ryoo. Listen, we are leaving today and you won't have Mommy beating you anymore."

Ryoo felt her face light up as she spoke, "She's behind you."

Darred turned around to see Sola with a durasteel pipe in her hands.

Darred shook his head, "You are foolish if you think that you can beat me into submission. I suggest that you take your selfish ass into our room and get dressed for Court, we only have one hour."

Sola hatefully spoke, "I am going to talk to my Father, If you don't withdraw the case today, we will have you killed."

Darred in response stood his ground as he spoke, "I would rather die for protecting my daughters than live my life under your thumb knowing that I wasn't a true Father when I could have been."

Sola hatefully glared at Darred as she left the room.

* * *

Vader stood alongside Padme as they walked down the boarding ramp of their Shuttle together.

Behind them, walked Jobal alongside Jay.

Jobal spoke, "I am going to go into town with Jay. I will leave everything to you, I don't want to see Ruwee again."

Vader nodded as a Clone Trooper walked down the ramp behind Jobal, "Captain Rex will be your bodyguard."

Jobal nodded in silence.

Padme smiled as she got into the driver's seat of the waiting Imperial Speeder.

She looked at Vader and spoke, "Do you like having Jay around my Mother?"

Vader nodded, "He needs someone like her in his life, he is still fairly traumatized from My Mother's death."

"My Mom said that he was screaming in his sleep last night so she went in to hold him."

"He does that quite a bit, I don't think that he will ever be over it but, I don't think that I will be over it either."

Padme nodded in silence as she drove towards the Court House.

Vader then spoke, "Follow me."

Padme obediently nodded as she followed Vader into the Courthouse.

She then spoke, "Do you think that I can trust Darred with the knowledge of our relationship?"

Vader smiled, "I don't see a problem with it, I think that he is most certainly going to be a true ally."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

Moments Later, The couple stood outside of Judge Marrin's office as Vader entered the office.

Padme stood outside of the Office in silence.

Vader entered the Office, to see Judge Marrin looking up at him from his work.

Marrin fearfully spoke, "Lord Vader, What can I Do for you?"

Vader smiled, "I suppose you are aware that Moff Naberrie's daughter will be in your Court Room today."

Marrin nodded as Vader spoke, "You are to dissolve their marriage today and, You are to grant Janren full custody of his daughters," stated Vader as he removed a glove from his hand.

"You can't just make me..."

The Judge's words trailed off as Vader released a storm of lightning upon the slimy Judge.

Ruwee Naberrie approached Judge Marrin's office with Sola at his side and, a valid Credit Chip.

He had a good pay off that would insure Sola with Ryoo and Pooja as well as the house. He wouldn't let Darred take the girls as he planned to do.

As the two of them approached the door, An all to familiar voice spoke, "You cannot go in there right now."

Ruwee turned around and much to his shock, He saw Padme clad in a black Imperial Uniform with the Officer's bars ranking her as a Commander.

Sola in disgust spoke, "What is this? Dress up day Padme?"

Ruwee in anger spoke, "Padme? What the hell are you doing in an Imperial uniform?"

Padme smiled, "It is Commander Amidala to you. You may remember that I graduated from my Basic training. I was going to sign up for the Military before you caught me Sola," stated Padme in anger as she glared at her Father and Sister.

"Remember how you broke Mom's fingers?"

Ruwee was about to speak when, he heard a scream from within Marrin's office. He turned towards the Door as Padme spoke, "Lord Vader specifically told me that no one can enter."

Sola looked at Padme in shock as the door of the office opened to reveal Darth Vader.

Ruwee glared at Vader in anger before looking at Padme in rage, "Now I see what you're doing. You simply saw a way to defy me so you are sleeping your way into power with Darth Vader. There is no other way that you could be at the rank of Commander inside of a Week," stated Ruwee in disgust as he raised his hand and, advanced towards Padme.

At the same time, A storm of blue lighting hit the Moff as he fell to the ground.

Vader stood over him in anger as he prepared to make the kill.

Sola at the same time spoke, "You never had any respect for our father or his authority over you Padme. All you ever could do was defy him."

"I wanted my own life and, Lord Vader has given me the opportunity to have just that."

"I tried to give you what I could Padme. I am your father..."

"You are unworthy of the title," stated Vader in disgust.

Padme then spoke, "I wanted my own life, I didn't want all of these fancy dresses or a husband of your choosing. I wanted to do everything myself and now, I am doing just that."

"You're only sixteen years old," stated Sola in anger.

"You were going to have her married off to Reliaz in a month," stated Vader in disgust.

"She must really know how to please you, That is all that I can say. Otherwise you wouldn't have sided with her and my Mother in the divorce..."

Sola's words trailed off as Vader raised his hand.

She looked at the Dark Lord in horror as her throat started to constrict.

Padme gave Vader a pleading look, "Please don't kill them. I just want to be free of them like I am. I don't wish death on them."

Vader looked at Ruwee and Sola and spoke, "You can thank Padme for pleading for your pathetic lives because, I was going to kill you," stated Vader in anger as he released his grip upon Sola.

Ruwee in anger spoke, "Darred isn't going to get away with anything once I pay Judge Marrin off."

Vader smirked, "The Bastard cares more about his life than he does your Money Naberrie."

With that, Vader stormed off with Padme at his side as Ruwee watched the the Dark Lord walk away.

Ruwee looked at Sola and spoke, "Out of all of the Men favored by the Emperor, I hate him the most."

Sola nodded in agreement.

* * *

Vader watched as a dark haired Man that he recognized as Darred Janren approached him and Padme with a baby in his arms and a tiny dark haired girl at his side.

Darred looked at Padme with a smile, "The uniform suites you."

Padme smiled, "It is good to see you again Darred."

Darred shook his head, "Please forgive me, If I had known what you and your Mother were going through, I would have done something much sooner."

Padme shook her head, "He was good at hiding his true nature."

Darred nodded as he spoke, "Where is your Mom?"

"She didn't want to have to see him again."

"And you did?"

"I just got to tell him that he couldn't enter Judge Marrin's Office, what is better than that?"

Darred smirked, "I am guessing that he was fairly shocked."

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "What I want to know is your reason for filing for divorce."

Darred gestured to Ryoo, "Look at how bruised she is."

Padme looked at her niece in horror as Darred spoke, "I came home from work and she had been beaten because she had dropped one of Sola's custom plates that was piled with food. Then, She was telling me how we would choose husbands for both of our daughters that would pay us well and would help us to gain more wealth. That made me sick."

Vader nodded in silence as Darred spoke, "Is there something going on between you two?"

Padme frowned, "Is it that obvious?"

"It is when you think that no one is watching."

Padme nodded, "There is and, I think that it will be permanent, He is so good to me even in just a few days time."

Darred nodded as he looked at Vader, "Is that the reason that you're helping me?"

"Part of it, I also admire a parent that puts their children first. My Mother put me first, Any Parent should do the job. I don't have children but, If I did, They would come first."

"I see," replied Darred as he looked at his wrist Chrono, "It looks like it is time."

Vader smiled, "Head on in."

"We can watch the girls," stated Padme.

Darred smiled in response as he entered the Court Room.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, More will be up soon, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Padme and Vader found themselves sitting on the lawn outside of the Court House as Vader played catch with Ryoo. He noticed Padme holding Pooja as she spoke, "Do you think that we will ever have children?"

Vader smiled, "In all honesty, I do have Jay but, I would love to have a child with you."

Padme smiled, "I would too."

At that moment, Vader looked to see Darred approaching him with a Lawyer that he soon realized was in fact, Mr Olie, Jobal's Lawyer.

Darred smiled, "Thank you So much Lord Vader, everything is taken care of now."

Vader nodded as Darred spoke, "I was watching you with my daughters, Are you always this good with kids?"

Vader frowned, "Not sure, I haven't always spent a ton of time with them."

"Yes he has, I have watched him with this troubled Orphan boy," stated Padme.

She didn't want to tell Darred that the orphan boy was in fact Jay Skywalker, Vader's younger brother.

She immediately continued, "He is very good with the boy. He took the boy piloting a few times. He has had the boy work with him in on the engine of his Starfighter, He's a natural with kids."

Vader looked at Padme in shock as Darred spoke, "I am expecting Sola to try to get the girls back."

"It's not legal," stated Vader.

"It is if I am dead," countered Darred.

Padme frowned as Darred continued, "She'll find a way to arrange an accident for me. So, I want to be prepared. I just asked Mr Olie to write up a will for the girls. In the event that I am killed, Padme and Jobal are to decide their fates. However, If you believe that it will be best for them, Take them as your own if you know that you can give them the love that you were just giving them."

Padme nodded, "I know that we can Darred, Just go ahead and put us in your will as their guardians."

Darred nodded as he continued, "I am also making it so that you can legally adopt them if anything happens to me."

"Nothing will happen," stated Vader.

Darred shook his head, "You don't know that."

Vader was silent in response.

Padme then spoke, "What are you planning to do now? I mean you gave her the house."

Darred nodded, "I am not just going to take everything, It would make me just as bad as her. I simply will stay with your Grandmother at the Lake House for the Time being, I can be with the girls and, I can help her out and give her some company."

Padme smiled, "She will like that."

Darred smiled, "She will, She really is the only friend that I've got. I am now a total outcast after today."

"Take some images of Ryoo's bruises and send them to me, we will show the Galaxy in a few hours what she has done to us."

Darred nodded in silence as he took Pooja from Padme before taking Ryoo's hand as he led her towards his speeder.

Vader looked at Padme with a smile, "Let's go ahead and head on back to our Shuttle, It is time to destroy your Father's credibility and reputation. We are going to tell the Galaxy every little abusive thing that he has done."

Padme smiled as she followed her boyfriend towards their speeder. In a matter of hours, Her father would most likely be the most hated Man in the Galaxy.

* * *

Padme and Vader arrived at the boarding ramp of their shuttle to see Jobal and Jay waiting for them.

Padme smiled, "Did you have a good time in the town Mom?"

Jobal nodded, "It is most certainly nice to see home again."

Vader then spoke, "Did you get your Medical records from the place that you went to after your fingers were fractured?"

Jobal shook her head as Vader spoke, "Wait here, I will go deal with them myself."

The Dark Lord then stormed towards a waiting Speeder in anger.

Jobal then spoke, "He seems kind of angry?"

"Dad went as far as accusing me of sleeping my way into the Imperial Ranks," stated Padme.

Jobal clenched her fists in anger, "The nerve of him."

Padme nodded, "Let him think what he wants. Ani was going to kill him but he stopped because, I begged him to."

Jobal nodded as Padme spoke, "Sola is already beating Ryoo."

Jobal looked at her daughter in horror, "Are you sure?"

"Darred showed me the bruises."

"Thank the Force that we took her away from Sola before she got to really damage her."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

A short time later, Padme saw Vader's speeder zoom up to the boarding ramp as he held out the Datapad, "I ended up teaching the Doctor some respect, I also collected Padme's records, I saw that he treated you for a burn on your back Angel, A second degree burn at that."

"It's no big deal, It is all gone like it never happened."

"What the hell did he do to you?" asked Vader in anger.

"He took out some Interrogation device and shot me with it when I refused to tell him who had admitted me into the basic training program."

"And you still wanted me to spare him?" asked Vader in disgust.

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "We are telling the Galaxy everything, We aren't sparing a single detail."

Jobal then spoke, "Will this help you at all My Lord?"

Vader nodded, "It will reduce Palpatine's Popularity with the people, that is for sure."

Jobal smiled, "Good, that always helps."

Vader nodded as he boarded the Imperial Shuttle with his brother and Padme and Jobal following him in silence.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader walked alongside Padme and Jobal after leaving Jay in their quarters as, the three of them, entered the Conference room where an eager Reporter was waiting.

Vader smiled as he took his seat, The Reporter immediately spoke, "Lord Vader, I see that you were even kind enough to bring Moff Naberrie's ex wife onto the Holonet. I am hoping that you can tell me if what Moff Naberrie told us about you is true."

Vader smirked, "Some of it is true, There is a lot that he left out though."

Vader then continued, "After the incident on Naboo, I was just about to go to sleep when I got a call from one of my men. They informed me that they had found two women stowing away onboard my shuttle, Turns out that those two women were the two that are in my company right now."

Vader then continued, "I saw an opportunity to teach Naberrie some respect and, I also saw an opportunity to help a sixteen year old to have her own life the way that she wanted."

"But, Mrs Naberrie, I mean Miss Thule, was simply defying her husband."

Vader in response held out a datapad.

"Here are all of the medical records from Miss Thule as well as Commander Amidala's Medical Records."

Vader then spoke, "She had her fingers fractured by her husband. At one point in their marriage, her nose was fractured. As for Commander Amidala, She has received treatment from second degree burns. She has been beaten by her father various times and, her mother has most of the injuries recorded because she was always trying to shield her daughter like a good Mother should. Why don't you let the Galaxy see these Medical Records?"

The Cocky Journalist smiled at the Dark Lord in response as Vader handed him the Datapad.

Padme then spoke, "All that I ever wanted was my own life, My Father pulled me out of the Legislative youth Program when I was thirteen. He told me that I wasn't going to be a Senator and then, When he found out that I was planning to join the Army. He beat me and that is when he broke my mother's fingers because, She was protecting me."

"What did your father have against you choosing your own career?" asked The reporter.

"He wanted me to marry Reliaz the third so that he would get access to their mines as well as access to their vineyards. He just wanted a way to line his pockets with more money and, His daughter was his way. I was simply a bargaining chip."

"Are you aware of the fact that your Older Sister was just divorced a few hours ago?"

Padme nodded, "She was planning to raise my nieces up in the same horrible way that we were raised. My brother In law wanted them to have what they deserved to have so, He was forced to divorce her. I wish him and my nieces the best and I plan to keep in touch with them as though they were family."

The reporter nodded as he looked at Jobal, "How many times were you beaten by your husband over the years?"

"More times than I can count. The worst beating was certainly the one after he found out that I was covering for Padme while she went to the Military Base."

"Why did you continue to defy him?" asked the Reporter.

"A good mother is supposed to protect her child, I have done the job to the best of my abilities and, there is no way in hell that I am ever going to stop."

The reporter nodded in silence.

Jobal then gestured to R2 and spoke, "My Daughter's droid has a large stream of images from our beatings as well as some Holo recordings, Perhaps you would like to air those Jobal noticed an eager nod from the Reporter as she waved R2 forward.

Within moments, She had R2 interface with a Computer terminal as various images started to surface

After an hour, Ruwee Naberrie's reputation was destroyed.

Vader smiled as the reporter left, "As much as I hate Holonet Reporters, I really enjoyed my interview with that one, He certainly was pleased to have the information that we gave him."

"I wonder what my Dad will do when he sees his face all over the Holonet," stated Padme.

Vader smirked, "He will be shocked, That is for certain."

Padme nodded in agreement as she followed Vader towards their chambers.

* * *

Upon entering their chambers, Padme looked at Vader with a smile as she kissed him, "Thank you so much for helping my family like you did Ani."

Vader smiled as he took Padme in his arms, "You're changing me for the better Padme."

Padme smiled, "I like the sound of that, I want to change you."

Vader nodded as he looked at Jay who was just walking out of his bedroom.

Vader smiled as Jay spoke, "I have been working on my lightsaber."

"Good, I am pleased to hear that you're still working on it."

Jay nodded as Padme spoke spoke, "I'm going to make dinner."

Vader frowned, "After today, are you sure that you're in the mood to cook?"

Padme nodded, "I am sure, Today was the marking of the ending of my old life. Their put downs mean nothing to me."

Vader nodded in silence as Padme left him.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie looked at the Holonet screen in rage as Sola spoke, "I can't believe them, All of these images are now in front of the entire Galaxy."

Ruwee nodded, "The entire Galaxy is going to hate me now."

"There is nothing wrong with what you did to them for disobedience. Won't the rest of the Galaxy understand that?" asked Sola.

Ruwee shook his head, "I doubt it , I am going to the bar. Just do whatever."

"I am going to just stay here the night, Darred I think is moving everything out tonight."

Ruwee nodded, "I am sorry, we will get them back."

Sola smiled, "I know we will but, It will be legally."

"From a certain point of view. Like you said, Accidents can happen," stated Ruwee with a dark smile as he left his daughter.

Sola nodded in agreement.

* * *

Around Fifteen minutes later, Ruwee found himself in the nearby bar as he drank in silence.

Even the Holonet screen in the bar, was playing images of his daughter's bruises as well as the records of Jobal's fractured fingers and his Daughter's interview.

As he drank a sip of his drink, He felt a hard punch against his cheek bone.

He turned, to see rough looking men surrounding him as one spoke, "We don't like wife beaters," stated the largest man in the group.

"Or men that beat their kids. My Father used to beat me just like the way that you beat your daughter. I taught him the same lesson that I am about to teach you," stated Another man as he released a hard punch upon Ruwee.

"How do you like it? This is probably how they felt. I think that we will break your fingers too."

The next thing that Ruwee felt, was something heavy slam into his ribcage as he fell to the ground. The five men then, surrounded him as they started to attack him. He was kicked, Stomped on and, clubbed. At the same time. He saw the leader of the gang pick up a barstool as he started to slam it down upon his ribcage and his legs. He felt the barstool crush his fingers, which he knew were instantly fractured.

Ruwee soon, found himself blacking out as pain overtook him.

The five Thugs, stood over Ruwee Naberrie in satisfaction as they reached into his pockets and, stole his credits.

"No one ever beats their own wife or child," stated one of the men in disgust.

"I've killed, I have smuggled and I have stolen but, I have never raised my hand to a woman and, I have never beaten a sixteen year old girl," stated Another Man. Those were the last words that Ruwee heard as he passed out.

* * *

Darred Janren looked at Winema as he entered the living room and spoke, "They went to sleep fast, I think that having Sola gone is giving them peace."

"Of course it is, With the bruises that that little girl has, I can only imagine why," stated Winema.

Darred nodded as Winema spoke, "It is fortunate that you won."

"It is a temporary win," stated Darred.

Winema frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Sola and Ruwee, I can insure you are already talking about having me killed so that she can get the girls however, I am already one step ahead of her."

Winema frowned, "How is that?"

"I already had my Lawyer write up something that names Jobal and Padme as their guardians in the event that I am killed. I am guessing that Padme and Vader will take them."

"Do you believe that they can take care of them?"

Darred nodded, "I have to have faith because, I can't trust anyone else."

Winema nodded in silence as Darred sat down.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: Six weeks Later:

In the Month and a half that followed, Padme and Jobal's new life onboard the Exactor, A lot changed.

Vader and Padme continued their relationship together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Vader bonded more and more with his brother and was more like a father than he was a brother to Jay. Jobal was Jay's surrogate mother while Padme was like an older sister to the boy.

Jobal also formed a close relationship with Vader knowing, that he was most likely going to be her Son in Law.

Padme continued publicly to appear as nothing more than, Vader's personal aide and assistant.

No one besides Jobal and Jay, knew what was truly going on between the two.

Vader sometimes, found himself wondering if he was truly good enough for Padme.

Whenever he asked her, She would immediately tell him to stop.

He still had the hidden engagement ring that he planned to give her when the time was right.

He just wanted to to wait until he knew that she was ready before he asked her to marry him.

He also knew that he would be having to contact Obi-Wan and Ahsoka soon and, start making plans for Palpatine's fall.

He only hoped, that once Palpatine was destroyed that he would be able to stabilize the Galaxy.

He hated the fact that the Galaxy had crumbled all because of him and a crash that had wiped his memory.

"I have the casualty report from that skirmish on Rodia right here My Lord," stated Padme as she casually walked up to Vader with a datapad in her hand.

Vader did his best to resist the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her as he took the Datapad from her.

At the same time, Vader looked Padme over as he noticed how pale her face looked.

"You don't look well Commander."

Padme frowned, Does he always have to notice?

She then spoke, "I did throw up a couple of times this Morning but, I feel fine otherwise."

"Head down to the Med bay and have the Doctor examine you, that is an order."

Padme nodded and, obediently turned and left the Command Bridge and, headed towards the turbolift.

Vader frowned, What was wrong with her? He didn't know but, he had noticed earlier in the day that something wasn't right about his Angel. He looked at his wrist Chrono in silence, He would have to wait until the day was over before he questioned her. He had two hours before Night Watch started which, was when he would head towards their chambers. Hopefully, by then he would have answers.

* * *

Padme walked into the Med Bay as a Middle Aged Doctor approached her and spoke, "What can I do for you Commander?"

"I haven't been feeling well today, I want you to determine if I am sick."

"Very well, What have you been feeling?"

"I've been throwing up but nothing else."

The doctor nodded as he motioned for Padme to sit down on a nearby gurney.

Padme was silent as the Doctor examined her and, took a sample of blood before leaving.

Moments later, The Doctor returned and Looked calmly at Padme and spoke, "You're in perfect health Commander however, you have some explaining to do. At least once Lord Vader finds out. Which will be soon since I am going to have to report you."

"Finds out what?" asked Padme fearfully.

The Doctor breathed in deeply as he spoke, "You're pregnant."

* * *

Alright that is it for now. In case you didn't get it, I made a month an a half jump forward with this Chapter. I will have more up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Padme looked at the Doctor in shock and horror as various questions started to flow through her mind. What would Anakin say? Would he be angry at her? Were they ready to become parents?

Padme breathed in deeply as she spoke, "I will assume full responsibility and, I will face Lord Vader."

The Doctor nodded as he spoke, "You have until tomorrow to inform him. I will keep it confidential but, If you fail today he will know by the morning."

Padme nodded as she got up and, left the Med Bay.

Without a word, she headed towards the chambers that she shared with Vader as she breathed in nervously.

She found herself wondering what he was going to say once he learned that she was in fact Pregnant.

As she walked into the living room, she noticed Jay looking at her, "Are you alright Padme?"

"I am fine Jay, I just want to be alone for awhile," stated Padme as she walked into her bedroom.

Jay looked at Padme wondering what was going on as, he got back to working on his lightsaber.

Padme threw herself down on her bed as she breathed in deeply. What would Vader say to her?

She frowned, She would simply get it over with and, tell him.

Slowly, Padme got up and, headed towards the Command Bridge.

* * *

Vader stood on the Command Bridge of The Exactor as he started to feel Padme's fear through the Force.

He also noticed that she was approaching him.

He frowned as he turned towards the Turbolift as the doors opened.

Padme looked at him as she approached and, she breathed in deeply.

"I need to talk to you alone My Lord."

Vader moved towards the Turbolift and, without hesitation he pulled Padme inside as he spoke, "We will talk in my office."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

A short time later, Vader led Padme into his office as Jobal looked up from her work to notice how nervous Padme appeared to be.

What was going on? thought Jobal as Padme followed Vader into his office.

Jobal knew that Vader loved her daughter but, She also knew that Vader was a Sith and she knew that he was also fairly volatile she only hoped that he would never hurt Padme out of anger. If he did, She knew that he would end up regretting it, she only hoped that it would never happen.

Vader unhooded and, looked at Padme and spoke, "What is wrong Angel? You can tell me now."

Padme breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Ani, I-I'm Pregnant."

Vader looked at Padme in shock as he noticed her trembling.

He immediately took her in his arms and kissed her as he spoke, "That, That's wonderful."

"What are we going to do?" asked Padme nervously.

Vader shook his head, "We're not going to worry about a thing right now, this is the happiest moment, The Happiest moment of my life."

Padme looked at Vader in shock as she spoke, "Y-You're happy?"

Vader nodded, "I have no doubt that you're going to be a wonderful Parent but, I do wonder what kind of Father I will be."

Padme smiled, "You're good with Jay, I am sure that you will be good with our baby."

Vader nodded, "Let's go tell your Mother."

Padme obediently got up as she followed Vader towards the office door.

Jobal watched Padme and Vader approach her, noticing how happy Vader appeared to be.

Padme then spoke, "Mom, There is something that we want to tell you."

Jobal shook her head, "Let me guess, You're pregnant."

Padme looked at her mother in shock, "How did you know?"

Jobal shook her head, "The nervousness between a young couple that is followed by happiness usually can only mean one thing, that you're expecting."

Vader smiled, "Join us for dinner tonight, I think that we should celebrate."

Jobal nodded, "That does sound nice, We are going to have to start making plans for the baby too."

Vader nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later, Vader, Padme, Jobal and Jay all sat at the dining table in Vader's chambers as 3PO served them dinner.

Jobal then spoke, "So when it is time, are you going to find out what you're having?"

Vader shook his head, "I want to be surprised."

"I agree," stated Padme.

"I already know that we're having a girl," stated Vader.

"You're wrong, We are having a boy," countered Padme.

Jobal shook her head, "Here is what you can do, You can get a crib for a baby boy and a crib for a baby girl. You both had plenty of Credits for that. You can also, Get Clothes and toys for a boy and toys for a girl."

Vader smiled as Jobal continued, "That way, You will be prepared for whatever you get. If you do have a girl, You can keep the boy stuff for the day that you have a boy and, If you have girl, You can put away the girl stuff until later."

"That is a good Idea," replied Vader.

Jobal nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours later, After Dinner was over and, after Jay was in bed and well after Jobal had returned to her chambers, Vader and Padme laid in their bed cuddled against one another as Vader spoke, "We are going to have to make a lot of changes now that our child is on the way."

Padme nodded as Vader continued, "I want to marry you as soon as possible Padme."

"Marry me?" asked Padme in shock.

Vader nodded as he pulled Padme's tiny form against his large body.

Padme then spoke, "You want this baby don't you?"

Vader nodded, "More than anything."

Padme smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.

"I just don't want us to base a marriage on a baby," stated Padme.

"We aren't. The baby has nothing to do with our marriage."

Padme looked at Vader in shock as he spoke, "I want to marry you because I love you and, I want to spend every last breathing moment of my life with you at my side."

Padme felt tears in her eyes as Vader kissed her.

Vader then spoke, "I want to find Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. We will go against the Emperor and destroy him once and for all."

Padme smiled, "I like that idea."

Vader nodded as he ran his hands up and down Padme's sides.

Padme was his and, further more, they were having a child together. What more could he ask for?

Before he could begin the night, he spoke, "I have something for you under my pillow."

Padme looked at Vader in shock as he revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"I bought this for you back on Alderaan, I've been

planning to marry you since then. I just can't think of a better time than right now to give it to you."

Padme kissed Vader as he took her left hand in his hand and, without a word, he slipped the ring onto her wedding finger.

Padme looked at Vader in shock as he kissed her and spoke, "You're mine forever Padme," stated Vader with a smile.

Padme smiled at her fiance in response as he playfully pinned her down against the bed and, kissed her.

Vader awoke the next morning, With Padme cuddled up against him. He smiled, he loved to watch her sleep. He only wished that he didn't have work to do, otherwise, he would watch her sleep all day if he could.

He smiled and, kissed her forehead before getting out of bed.

Vader then slowly dressed before leaving his bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Vader was finishing up his sparring session with Jay as he heard his Comlink buzz.

"Yes?"

"My Lord, We have a cruiser in our tractor beam, the pilots, we suspect are Jedi Survivors."

Vader in response reached out through the Force and, was rewarded with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's force Signatures.

"Bring the Ship in and bring them to me alive. I will be on the Bridge in a few minutes."

"Understood my Lord."

As Vader prepared to leave, Jay revealed his now completed lightsaber, "I finished it last night."

Vader smiled, "Have you activated it yet?"

Jay nodded as he handed the weapon to his brother.

Vader examined the Lightsaber Hilt for a moment before igniting the blue blade.

He looked at Jay with a prideful smile and spoke, "You're now a Jedi. All I have to do now, is find you a suitable Master."

Jay frowned, "Y-You're not going to train me?"

Vader shook his head, "I don't want you to end up like me Jay, That is why I am going to have the Man that was like my Father train you."

Vader then turned and, left his brother as he headed towards the Command Bridge of the Exactor.

* * *

A short time later, Vader watched as Captain Rex walked onboard the Bridge as he held out three Lightsabers, Vader looked at the weapons in shock, The first two were of course Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's lightsabers but, the third Lightsaber was his, the lightsaber that he had used as Anakin Skywalker.

Rex then turned and, left the Command Bridge.

Moments later, Vader watched as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were led towards him surrounded by clones and, with their hands bound behind their backs.

Vader looked at his Former Master and Padawan before looking at the clones, "Leave us."

Vader then gestured for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to follow him towards the Turbolift.

Once the doors had closed Vader spoke, "Sorry that I had to act so cold back there."

"I was starting to wonder if our encounter on Alderaan was all just a mood swing," commented Ahsoka as her binders were removed.

Vader smiled, "Some things never change Snips, that is for certain."

Ahsoka nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "I saw on the Holonews that Moff Naberrie was severely beaten by several thugs a month ago and, is still recovering. It was after your Holonet interview that he was attacked."

Vader smirked, "Plenty of men were disgusted with him and, Of course now they know every little dirty secret that he has tried to bury."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement.

Vader then spoke, "I am going to be introducing you two to my Fiance and my kid Brother."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both gasped in shock, "Finance?" asked Obi-Wan in disbelief.

Vader nodded, "Padme has changed me for the better and, she is now pregnant with my child. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Ahsoka smiled, "I bet that Moff Naberrie is thrilled."

Vader shook his head, "He doesn't know, The only people that know are myself, Padme, Jay and Jobal."

Ahsoka nodded in silence as the Turbolift stopped.

Vader then led the two Jedi towards a large Durasteel door that he opened, before motioning for the two of them to follow him inside.

Obi-Wan calmly followed his Former Padawan into the room as he looked ahead of him towards what appeared to be a type of living room.

On the couch, He saw a beautiful dark haired girl of around sixteen laying down on the couch.

At the same time, he noticed a young boy that looked like the nine year old Anakin that he had taken as a Padawan approach the couch and, hand the girl a glass of water.

The girl then looked at Anakin and spoke, "Ani who are these people?"

Vader smiled, "Padme, Meet my Former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano."

Anakin then gestured towards Padme and Jay and spoke, "My Fiance and my brother."

Jay looked at Obi-Wan for a moment before being overtaken by the appearance of fourteen year old Ahsoka Tano. To him, He thought that he was almost looking at a Goddess. Despite the hardened muscles in her arms as well as a few battle scars, Ahsoka Tano was a sight of beauty to his young eyes. Instantly, a crush started to develop.

With her beautiful large blue eyes and, her orange skin, Ahsoka had no idea that she had just successfully placed a spell upon the young boy.

Anakin looked at Padme and spoke, "They will be staying with us for now."

Padme nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "The Darkness is fading from you Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "I will pretend to be Vader for now on but, I am feeling more and more like my older self."

Obi-Wan nodded as Jay spoke, "Your Holocom is ringing."

Anakin looked, to see that it was the Emperor Calling. He turned around and, spoke, "Stay out of sight."

Within moments, An image of Palpatine appeared before him as he kneeled before the Sith Master, "What is thy Bidding My Master?"

"Lord Vader, Because of your little personal issues with Moff Naberrie, he is unable to be of any use to me due to his injuries. Therefore, I need you to head to Naboo. You are to take care of the Rebellious officials that are on the Queen's Council. Just kill them. After you have the traitors rooted out, Contact me."

"Understood Master," replied Anakin in silence.

With that, The transmission ended as Obi-Wan spoke, "It seems as though he was preoccupied, otherwise he would have sensed the change in you."

"It has been that dramatic?" asked Anakin.

Jay then spoke, "You feel way different than you did when you first started training me. I noticed that you were different last night."

Anakin nodded, "For now on, I will be using my real name amongst all of you but, I have to pretend to be Vader."

"How will we be able to fool the Emperor?" asked Padme.

"I will shield myself with the Force so that he can't probe me."

Padme nodded in silence.

Padme then smiled as something came to her mind, "Ani!"

"Yes?" asked Anakin.

"We can get married on Naboo now, we can have the wedding while you are there, can't we?"

Anakin smiled at Padme in response, "Yes we can, Is there anyone that you want to invite? I mean everyone that I would invite are in this room aside from your mother but who else?"

"We can invite both of my grandmother's and, Darred and the girls."

Anakin smiled as Padme continued, "We can have it at the Lake house that my Grandmother owns."

Anakin nodded, "I'll tell you what Angel, We will have that wedding after I take care of things on the planet."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "What of the Rebels in the Royal house?"

Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan spoke, "It will be a good chance for you to gain Organa's trust."

Anakin nodded, "I never thought of that, but you do have a point. I can stage their deaths and, somehow get them to Organa."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "if you would like, I will contact Organa for you and discuss everything with him."

Anakin smiled, "I would like that, I am going to go back to the bridge, I don't want anyone to become suspicious of my behavior. Take Jay into the training room and, see what he can do. If you would like, You are welcome to take him as your Padawan," stated Anakin.

"Another Skywalker?" asked Obi-Wan in mock horror.

"You did a good job with me Old Man and, I wouldn't have turned if it wasn't for the accident."

"I know that," replied Obi-Wan.

"I just don't want all of the abuse and stress that you gave me," stated Obi-Wan with a smile.

Anakin nodded as he turned to leave.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa sat in his office and, watched as a holographic image of Obi-Wan appeared before him.

Bail gasped in relief and spoke, "Thank the Force Master Kenobi, I was told that your ship was captured. I am guessing that you managed to escape."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin is indeed changing, He is going to have us remain onboard with him."

"Are you sure that you can trust him?" asked Bail.

Obi-Wan smiled, "That has yet to be seen, I want you to send your Tantive IV to Naboo. Anakin will be contacting you, as soon as he knows what is going on. You will most likely be harboring some fugitives so be prepared."

Bail frowned, "You mean the members of the Royal Council?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Just wait until I contact you. Anakin also has continued his relationship with Moff Naberrie's daughter."

Bail nodded, "How far has it gone?"

"All of the way," stated Obi-Wan.

"Y-You mean that he has slept with her?"

"She's pregnant," replied Obi-Wan.

"She's only sixteen," replied Bail in horror.

"It would have been no different if she had been given to Reliaz, at least Anakin loves her," stated Obi-Wan.

"Are you sure?" asked Bail.

"I have watched them, They are in love and, His brother looks up to him. I can already see it."

Bail nodded for a moment, before speaking, "I will have to see all of this for myself but, If you trust him, that is enough for me."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you Senator, I also want you to make contact with Yoda and, inform him of the current developments."

"I will do that," replied Bail.

Obi-Wan smiled in response as he spoke, "I will contact you soon, Kenobi Out!"

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Ahsoka smiled at Jay Skywalker as he defended her sixth offensive attack, She had been sparring with him for an hour and, so far he was proving to have the same quality training that her Master had given her.

"How long have you been training for Jay?" asked Ahsoka.

"About a month and a Half," replied Jay.

Ahsoka smiled, "For six weeks, you are fairly skilled. I can already tell that you're a natural."

Jay smiled as he looked over at Obi-Wan whom had been watching the Mock Duel.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You remind me so much of your Brother Jay. He was just like you at age nine."

Jay smiled, "Did you see him Podrace too?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "He is the best pilot on the Galaxy, I will never forget watching him win that race, I was shocked. Never, had I seen a human win a Podrace, let alone race a Podracer. Qui-Gon and I both knew that we were witnessing something that would most likely, never be seen again."

Jay nodded, "Mom used to always tell me stories about him, I never got along that well with my other Brother Owen, So I always tried to be like Anakin. I used to dream of him, I always hoped that someday we would get to fly together then, I lost Mom and, he took me to this ship and my dreams became true. The only thing is that I lost my family in the process, Anakin all that I've got."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You love him don't you?"

Jay nodded, "I have no one else."

Obi-Wan smiled at the boy in response as the doors of the training room, hissed open.

He turned, to see Padme in the doorway as she spoke, "Dinner is ready."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Very well."

Obi-Wan then turned and, followed Padme into the dining room with Ahsoka and Jay quietly walking behind him.

* * *

Anakin watched as his Former Master entered the room followed by Ahsoka and Jay with a smile.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "So I am guessing that you want to take out the Emperor soon."

Anakin nodded, "I do, the sooner the better."

Anakin at the same time, gestured to Jobal and spoke, "This is Padme's Mother Jobal, Jobal meet Ahsoka Tano and General Kenobi."

Jobal smiled, "It is an honor to meet both of you, I always have respected all Jedi Knights."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Unlike your ex husband."

Jobal nodded, "He is an idiot."

Padme then spoke, "Let's get away from that subject."

"Of course, My apologies," stated Obi-Wan.

Padme nodded as she looked at her mother with a smile and, held up her left hand, to reveal her wedding finger.

Jobal looked at the ring in shock before looking at her future son in law, "When?"

"Most likely during our next few days on Naboo, I want to get it done before the baby is born."

Jobal smiled, "Well, I certainly can't think of a better Man for her."

Anakin shook his head, "I will do my best for her, I know that she deserves whatever I can give her."

Jobal nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Long after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gone to their assigned rooms and, after Jobal had headed off to bed, Anakin and Padme were in their bedroom as Padme spoke, "I can't wait to be married. I am so glad that your Master will be present for the wedding."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Who is going to be the one to give you away since it won't be your father?"

"I was thinking of Asking Darred to do the deed, I mean he is family still."

Anakin nodded, "I didn't know about him at first but, I have to say that I do like him."

Padme smiled, "He is a good Man, to good for my Sister. What shocks me the most is how a good man like him can love a bitch like her."

Anakin shook his head, "I hope that he finds someone better."

Padme nodded as Anakin continued, "Someone was fairly infatuated with Snips today."

Padme frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Jay," replied Anakin with a smirk.

"He has a crush on her?" asked Padme with a smile.

Anakin nodded in silence.

"Maybe it will turn into something," stated Padme.

"If it does, I am going to make sure that they wait until Marriage," stated Anakin as he crawled into bed.

Padme smiled, "It didn't matter for us."

Anakin shook his head, "It did for me, I wasn't able to give you what you gave me."

Padme frowned, "That shouldn't matter, Your past is the past. I know that there will never be any others ever again besides me now."

Anakin smiled as he kissed her, "I just want Jay to be able to give what I was unable to give when he finally meets his soulmate. I don't want him to make the mistake that I made."

Padme nodded as Anakin crawled into bed with her.

She then spoke, "I can't wait for our baby. I have always wanted a child."

"I have too, I love children even though it may surprise you. I used to kidnap younglings in the Temple and, take them off to play or to practice their lightsaber skills with me. That is how Ahsoka and I bonded over the years before she became my Padawan."

"She said that you're her older brother even though it is not by blood."

Anakin nodded, "I want to make her the Godmother of our Baby."

"I like the sound of that," replied Padme with a smile.

Anakin then turned off the lights as, Padme snuggled up against him.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Naboo: One Day Later:

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp of his Shuttle with Padme at his side as, Jobal followed the couple.

At the same time, Anakin looked at Padme and spoke, "Are you heading up to Varykino?"

Padme nodded, "I am guessing that you're going to want me to take someone with me."

"You will take Jay and Ahsoka. I think that they can protect you."

Padme smiled in response as She saw Jay and Ahsoka walk down the ramp.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" asked Jobal.

"He is staying with the ship because, his face is way more well known than Ahsoka's.

Jobal nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "Are you going to explain everything to your Grandmother?"

Padme nodded, "I am guessing that you will be taking care of things in the Royal Palace."

Anakin nodded as he gestured to a nearby Speeder, "You may take that Speeder, I have my own."

Padme nodded as she headed towards the Speeder with her Mother, Followed by Jay and Ahsoka.

* * *

Two hours later, Padme found herself standing in front of the doorway to the lake house.

She looked at her Mother and spoke, "Are you gong to ring the bell?"

Jobal nodded as they approached the bell. Padme noticed Jay and Ahsoka standing calmly behind her as the her mother rang the doorbell.

Padme smiled when she was awarded with the sight of her Grandmother whom, answered the door.

Winema smiled, "Jobal? Padme? It is so wonderful to see both of you," stated Winema in delight.

Padme then looked back at Ahsoka and Jay and whispered, "Be ready to be bombarded with Cookies and Tea, she loves to indulge guests."

Ahsoka and Jay both smiled in response.

Winema looked at the Togruta girl and the young Jedi in her Granddaughter's company and spoke, "Who might these two youngsters be?"

"This is Jedi Apprentice Ahsoka Tano and, Jedi Apprentice Jay Skywalker," stated Padme.

Winema looked at her granddaughter in shock, "Does Vader know that you're associating with Jedi?"

"We have a lot to discuss," stated Jobal.

Winema nodded, "Come in, we will have some tea and cookies. Darred will join us since the girls are down for a nap."

Jobal nodded in silence.

Padme entered the House to see Darred standing ahead of her with a smile, She eagerly hugged her former brother in law as she headed towards the living room.

Winema meanwhile, headed off to collect a trey of tea and cookies.

* * *

Anakin entered the Royal Palace with Rex at his side as he spoke, "Remember that your job will be to simply guard the Palace while I do the deed."

"Understood Sir," replied Rex.

Rex then spoke, "Sir, you know that I am loyal to you correct?"

Anakin nodded, "I know that and soon, I will be your Emperor Rex."

"I understand Sir," replied Rex.

Anakin then entered the Royal Council Room, to see Queen Kylantha seated with her entire Royal Council.

As the Royal Guards left, Anakin noticed a middle aged man of around fifty stand up, "My name is Sio Bibble, Senator Organa told me that those of us that are Alliance Sympathizers can trust you. I just want to see it with my own eyes."

Anakin nodded, "The Tantive IV, Organa's ship, is waiting outside of the city in the nearby swamp. Head there yourself and, then return for your people."

Sio nodded in silence as Anakin spoke, "Those of you that are still present, I need you to participate in a scheme of mine."

Sio frowned, "Scheme?"

Anakin nodded, "I am going to have them pose as corpses for Holographic pictures. I want the Emperor to believe them to be dead when I send him the proof."

"I-I understand," replied Sio as he turned to leave.

Anakin then spoke, "I will remain here until you return."

Sio nodded as he tuned and, left.

Anakin then turned towards Queen Kylantha and spoke, "Where the hell is Panaka? If he had known that this was going on, he would have been all over it."

Kylantha smiled, "He is visiting Moff Naberrie right now, He still hasn't fully recovered because of his broken bones."

Anakin smiled, "What all did he break in the fight?"

"Like most of his fingers along with four ribs, An arm and a leg along with his nose and his Jawbone."

Anakin smirked, "Sounds pretty just to me if you ask me."

Kylantha nodded, "It was comforting to see that even Lord Vader has something against a wife beater."

"I was going to kill him but, I decided that it would be better to have the citizens deal with him," stated Anakin with a smile.

Kylantha nodded in silence.

* * *

Winema looked at her granddaughter in shock, "So you're pregnant? With Darth Vader's child?" she asked in horror.

Padme nodded, "He is no longer Vader and, he has plans to take control of the Empire so that he can fix the Galaxy."

"And you plan to mary him?" asked Winema.

Padme nodded as Winema spoke, "Does he treat you well? And, I don't mean the money that he spends on you which is obvious based on that dress and your diamond Necklace. I mean does he treat you like a woman or an object?"

"He treats me like the woman that he loves, He has told me that everything he does is for me and for Jay."

Winema nodded in silence, "I see. If that is the case, Than I am happy for you."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Grandma."

"I am guessing that you want to have this wedding here."

"Preferably yes," replied Padme.

"Than I will call up Grandma Ryoo and, find a Holy Man and, we will have the wedding done this evening."

Padme nodded as she looked at Darred and spoke, "Both of my Grandfather's are gone Darred and, I still consider you my brother and my Dad has lost the right, Will you do the honor of giving me away?"

Darred smiled, "It will be my honor Padme."

Padme smiled as Winema spoke, "Have you bothered to find a wedding dress yet?"

Padme shook her head as Winema spoke, "You're about the same size that I was the day that I got married, Why don't we see if you can fit in mine, I still have it stashed away."

Padme looked at her Grandmother in shock, "Y-You mean that I can wear yours?"

Winema smiled, "Of course you can, You are my Granddaughter."

Winema then looked at Darred and spoke, "You go collect Ryoo and, The Holy Man. I am going to get Padme all fixed up for the wedding."

Darred obediently nodded as he turned and, left.

* * *

Anakin looked at the beautiful Lake that was within the beautiful Nabuian Mountains.

After smuggling all of the Alliance sympathizers off of the planet, via Organa's Tantive IV, he had collected Obi-Wan from his Shuttle craft, before making the drive up to Varykino. He found himself amused by how easily, he had fooled Palpatine with the images of the Alliance Members.

He had taken clothing and, had fired blaster shots in various garments before ordering the Alliance Members to wear them.

He had taken makeup from Queen Kylantha's wardrobe and, covered Sio Bibble's face making it appear as though he had been choked to death because of the high layer of blush that had been applied.

As Anakin ended his thoughts, He looked at Obi-Wan and smiled, "It is obvious why Padme is so beautiful, Look at the planet that she comes from."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin in response, "I am happy for you, You deserve her just as much as she deserves you."

Anakin shook his head, "I am still disgusting."

"You were the one that lost your memory, I should have never allowed you to go on that mission, I share just as much of the blame as you do," replied Obi-Wan as he hung his head in shame.

Anakin nodded in silence as he climbed out of his Speeder.

The two Jedi then, approached the Lake House in silence.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I can imagine that the Sunset will make it feel fairly romantic. I mean, I can only imagine how beautiful it is going to be."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

Ryoo Thule, Winema Naberrie and, Jobal wasted no time in preparing Padme for marriage with the help of Padme's best friend Dorme.

Dorme was four years older than Padme and, She had taken part in helping her and her mother get away from her Father, Darred by Chance had found her in the village while, he was out finding the Holy Man and, Jobal's mother Ryoo.

Despite all that Padme had been through over the years, She had always known, that apart from her Mother, she could always trust Dorme and, Dorme had never let her down and, she never would.

Padme looked at her best friend Dorme as she spoke, "Padme are you sure that you know what you're doing with Darth Vader?"

Padme looked at Dorme and spoke, "I am pregnant with his Child, He has given me everything Dorme, He loves me and, He is very good to me. I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him," stated Padme in agitation.

"It is just unbelievable that Darth Vader is a better suitor than that Reliaz boy Padme," stated Ryoo Thule, whom was the namesake of Padme's niece.

Jobal shook her head, "Just meet him first Mom."

Ryoo nodded, "I never did like the Reliaz boy, I just hope that this man is actually decent. He is older than Palo isn't he?"

Padme nodded, "He is twenty three."

Ryoo nodded in silence as Ahsoka entered the room with Anakin and Obi-Wan behind her.

Anakin looked at his Angel in shock, her she was in a beautiful white wedding gown and, a hood that covered her beautiful dark hair. It almost seemed as though the wedding dress made her appearance seem almost divine, Like that of a Deity.

Anakin smiled as Padme spoke, "Darred took Jay and, had him help set up things outside with the Holy Man. Do you have a best man chosen?"

Anakin gestured to Obi-Wan, "He has been my Father and, A brother and best friend. I can think of no one better for the job."

Padme smiled as Jobal spoke, "Have you ever taken part in a wedding Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head, "The only life that I have ever known is war and the Jedi Order and, my childhood before which was worse."

Jobal nodded as she gestured to Ryoo, "This by the way is my Mother, Ryoo Thule."

Anakin smiled, "Pleased to meet you My Lady."

Ryoo smiled, finding herself charmed by the young man's manners as she spoke, "Thank you for getting my Daughter away from Ruwee."

Anakin smiled, "My pleasure, If he dares to come anywhere near her again, it won't be pretty."

"I heard, according to the news that he is still recovering from that attack," stated Winema."

Anakin looked at Winema in shock, "You're Ruwee's Mother?"

Winema nodded as Anakin spoke, "I would have never known, I already can sense that you're nothing like him."

Winema smiled in response.

At the same time, Jobal gestured to Dorme and spoke, "Meet Dorme, She is Padme's longtime friend, She is joining us for the wedding Anakin."

Anakin smiled at the nervous girl, "Pleased to meet you."

Dorme nodded as she spoke, "You better take care of Padme and treat her well. She is like my baby sister and, If you hurt her I will make you pay."

"Dorme!" exclaimed Jobal in shock.

Anakin shook his head, "She cares about Padme, I can respect that and, I can also promise you Dorme, That I will take good care of her."

Dorme nodded, feeling eased by Anakin's apparent sincerity.

Anakin then looked at Padme as she spoke, "Darred is going to be the one to give me away."

"Give you away?" asked Anakin.

Padme nodded, "It is traditional for the father of the bride to walk her to her future husband, in essence saying that his time caring for her is over and saying, it is now the task of her husband to care for her. My Father has lost that right, Therefore, Darred is going to do the honor."

Anakin smiled, "That means that I will be giving our daughter away."

Padme shook her head, "It is a boy," stated Padme as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Anakin shook his head, "It is a girl, I can assure you that you're wrong."

Padme shook her head as Winema and Ryoo exchanged glances of amusement.

Even Dorme, was laughing as Ryoo looked at Jobal and spoke, "Do they banter like this often?"

"To often," Jobal whispered back.

Winema smiled and spoke, "Let me tell you something young Man."

Anakin looked at Winema as she spoke, "Often a woman has a better idea of what she is carrying in comparison to her husband. When I was pregnant with the scum bag that used to be my son, My husband thought that were having a girl and, I knew that we were having Ruwee."

Winema smiled as she continued, "You better watch out or, the day of your baby's birth, You will be eating your words."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "We better take our places outside."

Anakin obediently followed his Master in silence.

Winema smiled, "He certainly is a charming young man."

"You didn't tell me that he was that hot, Of course you chose him over Palo," stated Dorme with a smirk.

Padme shook her head, "Palo isn't even that good looking."

Dorme nodded in agreement.

Jobal then spoke, "Are you ready Padme?"

Padme nodded with an eager smile at her Mother.

* * *

Anakin stood on the back patio of the Lake House alongside Obi-Wan and the elderly Holy Man, as he waited for Padme.

He looked, to see Jobal, Ryoo and Winema standing alongside Ahsoka and Jay. He also noticed, the two girls, who would soon be his nieces, Ryoo whom was named after her Grandmother and, Pooja, Darred and Sola's daughters.

Anakin smiled calmly, as he watched Darred lead Padme into visual range.

He found himself overtaken by the sight of his Angel in her wedding gowns.

He breathed in deeply, as Darred walked her towards him.

Minutes later, The couple exchanged their vows before making the final kiss that concluded the ceremony.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa watched as an image of Jedi Master Yoda, appeared before him. He smiled, "Master Yoda, we have a lot to discuss."

"Mmmm, In regards to Vader hmmm?"

"Yes," replied Bail calmly.

"Sensed changes in the Force, I have," replied Yoda.

Bail nodded as he spoke, "The Man has fallen in love with a young girl and, he is going to be a father. I believe that he has truly changed."

"Mmmm, Anything has he done to gain trust?"

Bail nodded, "He smuggled all of the loyal Alliance Leaders on Naboo off of the Planet, They will be here in the next hour."

Yoda nodded as he spoke, "Speak with the Other Members of the Council, I will."

"Very well Master Yoda."

With that, Yoda's image faded away.

Bail frowned, The Old Jedi Master did seem skeptical, but could he blame him after all that Vader had done to the Jedi Order in the last year?

Bail only hoped that Skywalker would come through and, destroy the Emperor as planned.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin held Padme in his arms as Jobal and Darred, took several holo images of them standing on the balcony, in front of the lake with the sunset in the background.

After a few moments, Jobal spoke, "That should be enough, You both are a lovely couple."

Anakin smiled in response as he moved away from the balcony with Padme at his side.

At the same time, Dorme spoke, "So will you be Empress Padme since Anakin is plotting to become Emperor?"

Padme nodded as Dorme spoke, "Maybe you will need a good handmaiden after all."

Anakin frowned as he watched the exchange, "What do you mean after all?"

Padme then spoke, "Before my Dad pulled me out of the Legislative Youth Program, Dorme had already planned to become my Handmaiden the day that I became Queen. She has the skills but, he crushed my dreams the day that he pulled me out."

Anakin smiled, "To bad, Because your dreams are about to be realized. Only, they are going to be greater than you thought."

"That is for certain," replied Padme.

Anakin then looked at Dorme and spoke, "Pack your things, You will be leaving with us tomorrow because, Padme is going to need someone fairly quick."

Dorme nodded in silence.

Anakin then looked a this Wife and spoke, "I am getting a little hungry, Aren't you?

Padme nodded, "I think that our son is very hungry too."

"It is a girl," replied Anakin.

"It is a boy," stated Padme firmly.

"No, It is a girl," Anakin stated in an equally firm tone.

"I said it is a boy," stated Padme in frustration.

"Can't you two grow up?" asked Obi-Wan as he walked by.

Anakin smiled at his wife as he kissed her, "I already know that you're going to be wrong."

"I already know that I'm going to be right," replied Padme with a smirk.

Anakin shook his head, "You never back down."

"Neither do you," replied Padme with a smile as she moved closer to her husband.

Anakin noticed Jobal looking at him and Padme in amusement, "You two are certainly not very mature. You argue like you're both six year olds on a school playground."

"Can you imagine how big of a nightmare it is going to be after a few kids?" asked Obi-Wan with a smile.

Jobal shook her head, "I don't even want to guess. I can already tell, that I am in for a run for my Money though."

"I think that we all are," replied Anakin with a smile as he sat down.

Padme then looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "How good was Anakin at following rules when he was younger?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin for a moment before looking at Padme and speaking, "He was terrible, I can't even tell you how hard of a time he gave me sometimes."

"But I still love you Master," replied Anakin with a smile.

"I sometimes wondered how it was possible that you loved me with all that you put me through," replied Obi-Wan.

"I saved your skin ten times."

"Nine times, Let me say it again, That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count."

Anakin smiled at his Master as Jay spoke, "Why doesn't it count?"

"It is a long story," replied Anakin with a smile.

Obi-Wan at the same time, chuckled in amusement, "I should be telling the story, that is for certain. You may mess it up if you tell it."

Anakin smiled, "I don't know about that Master."

"Oh, my version and your version are both different," replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled at his Master in response.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme found themselves inside of the large bedroom, that Winema had given the couple for the night.

Padme looked at her Husband and smiled, "I can't believe today."

Anakin smiled, "It certainly happened fast didn't it?"

Padme nodded as she looked at Her husband with a smile, "I am just glad that I got to marry the Man that I love."

Anakin nodded as he removed his tunic, "It is much different, isn't it?"

Padme nodded as Anakin spoke, "What was it that Dorme said about me being Hot?"

"You are, I remember how back during the wars, All of the thirteen year old Girls would be talking about you. I can insure you that all of my classmates are going to be very jealous once they hear that I became the wife of the Hero With No Fear."

Anakin smiled, as he placed a hand on Padme's stomach, "And, the Mother of my child."

Padme nodded as she looked into her husband's eyes, "Can you like use the Force to see what we are having? I would like to settle the argument."

"You want to know?"

"I do," replied Padme.

Anakin closed his eyes as, he closed his eyes and reached out in the Force and, focused on Padme's womb.

After a few moments, Padme noticed Anakin gasp in shock as he looked at her after removing his hands from her stomach.

"Well?" asked Padme.

Anakin smiled, "Let's just say that we're both right."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Padme.

"There is a boy in your belly, along with a girl."

Padme gasped in shock, "Twins?"

Anakin smiled in response, "It appears so."

Padme breathed in, in shock, "I can't believe it."

Anakin smiled as he felt Padme move forward, "How?"

"Do I really need to explain?" asked Anakin.

Padme blushed, "Well, I know about that since I was a part of it."

Anakin smiled, "It was certainly love that created them."

"I think that we should share that love right now," stated Padme with an eager smile.

Anakin smiled in response as he turned the lights off.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. As for Ryoo Thule, Jobal's Mother, In cannon she was killed a few months after Padme's death by an Imperial agent that was searching for Luke and Leia. Winema Naberrie in Cannon, Died right before Padme became Queen. Neither one of them are my Own Characters. However, All of the Naberries and Thule's are younger than in Cannon because of this AU. I have kept Ahsoka at the age of fourteen in this story. Anakin of course is Twenty Three and, Obi-Wan is sixteen years older than Anakin just like in Cannon. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing, I hope that this note makes sense to you. If you want to know more, Just ask me and, I will be happy to answer your questions.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin awoke with Padme's head resting on his bare chest. He looked down at her with a smile, The love that they had shared over the last six weeks, had been no different than the love that they had shared the night before and, it was love that they would share for life.

Anakin smiled down at Padme as he noticed her dark eyes open, "It's already Morning?" asked Padme with a sigh.

Anakin nodded, "I am going to get up, Do you want to sleep."

"Yes, Please stay with me."

Anakin nodded as he held Padme tightly, "Ok Angel."

Padme smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Winema Naberrie sipped her tea in silence as she watched the beautiful Nabuian sunrise.

At the same time, she heard two soft footsteps as, She turned her head to her left to see Jay Skywalker walking onto the back Patio.

Winema smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Jay nodded as he looked out at the lake, "This place is beautiful."

Winema nodded as she spoke, "Your Mother is ok with you just living with your brother? I mean why wasn't she present for her Son's wedding?"

Jay shook his head, "She was killed a month or so ago."

Winema frowned, "I am so sorry to hear that. What about your Father?"

Jay shook his head, "He was killed too, I watched my whole family die. Anakin and Padme are all that I've got now. My other Brother was also killed."

Winema frowned, "What happened to them?"

"Our home was attacked by Sandpeople."

"You mean that you're from Tattooine?" asked Winema.

Jay nodded, "We were all Moisture farmers. My Dad though, knew that I wasn't meant to be a farmer for life, He just didn't know how to get me to the Jedi. My Brother Owen and I always fought."

"Why is that?" asked Winema.

"I always liked to fly and, To use my powers to do things. All that he wanted to do was work on the farm. He didn't like it when I chose to take the Speeder off on joyrides. If my Dad was around, He would make him leave me alone but, if he wasn't around we would fight."

"That must have been frustrating," replied Winema.

Jay nodded as Winema spoke, "I had an older sister whom was about ten years older than me when I was your age, We fought way to much."

Winema sighed as she continued, "Then one day, She was in this very lake and, she drowned. I regretted the fact that we fought just like you regret how often you and your brother fought."

"Did you ever get over it?" asked Jay.

Winema shook her head, "I am an old Woman now Jay and, her death was seventy years ago. But, There are some things that I do regret at my age. One of those things, was the fact that we never got along."

"That is how I feel," replied Jay.

"You know that he loved you right?"

Jay nodded, "He meant well, He just didn't understand you and, you just didn't understand him. Do you know why that is?" asked Winema

Jay shook his head as Winema spoke, "It is because, you were both very different. You may have been of the same blood but, your interests and, your destinies were both very different."

Jay nodded in silence as, he stared out at the lake.

* * *

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile as he slipped his tunic on, "We certainly slept in this morning."

Padme smiled at Anakin in response, "Once we return to the Exactor, I will be waking up alone."

"That is until the baby comes," stated Anakin.

Padme nodded in agreement as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "I am just glad that we are now married."

Padme smiled as she embraced her husband, "I just can't believe that I ended up with Anakin Skywalker. I have always dreamed of being your wife."

"You are one of the few that had their dreams realized, that is for certain."

Padme smiled, "I almost wonder if this is all a wonderful dream."

"It doesn't seem like it," replied Anakin as he opened the door of the bedroom.

Padme then held her husband's hand as, they left the room.

As the couple entered the dinning room, Anakin noticed two plates of food that were already prepared as Winema entered the room, "You missed the sunset but, I can imagine that you were doing a lot of sleeping."

"Grandma!" exclaimed Padme in disbelief as her face reddened.

Winema smiled, "I am an old woman Padme, I have little to entertain myself with besides romance novels and, making you young people blush."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh as Winema spoke, "I had a conversation with Jay this morning."

Anakin nodded, "A conversation?"

Winema nodded, "He was telling me about his family on Tattooine and, how he used to fight with your other brother."

Anakin shook his head, "Owen was actually my Stepbrother."

Winema frowned, "You mean that you and Jay don't share the same father?"

Anakin shook his head, "My Mother and I were slaves. I was born into slavery and, I was freed by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon around the time that my Mother married Jay's father."

Winema shook her head in disgust, "Slavery is so pathetic, I remember my encounter with it."

Winema then continued, "My Husband and I were in business at the time, We were dealing with this Man that seemed pretty decent but, what bothered me was how fearful all of his servants were. It was during a Sabacc game between him and My Husband that we realized why."

"They were slaves?" asked Anakin.

Winema nodded, "He offered this young girl in a bet and, my husband won her. We went to the local Law enforcement the next day. It turned out, that his factories were also worked by slave labor, he went to prison for twenty years and, he had to pay high restitution fees."

Anakin cringed in disgust as he spoke, "Once Padme and I are in power, There will be much higher penalties for anyone that is gaining any profit from it. Slave owners will also be severely punished."

Winema frowned, "Are you planning to issue out the death penalty?"

Anakin nodded, "Most likely."

"I have never been a supporter of execution but, when it comes to slavery, I find myself agreeing with you."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "You might be seeing Palo receiving the lethal injection soon."

"He owns slaves?" asked Winema in disgust.

"For his mines," replied Padme in equal disgust.

Winema shook her head, "The day that Ruwee started associating with his father was not a happy day for me. They all are dirt bags, Everyone on Naboo, knows that the entire Reliaz family are the scum of the Galaxy."

"Didn't you tell my Dad?" asked Padme.

"Of course I did, He always was quick to defy me. I never liked having him around Palpatine when he was growing up or any of those people but, whenever he could find a way, he would spend some time with them."

"Sounds like he didn't have that much respect for authority," commented Anakin.

Winema shook her head, "No, he didn't have any respect for authority whatsoever."

Winema then spoke, "So you're leaving in a few hours?"

Padme nodded, "We are going to try to be in Theed by Noon."

"It is already 1000 hours."

"Then, I guess that we will be a little late," replied Anakin.

Winema nodded in silence.

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme said goodbye to Winema, Ryoo and Darred and their nieces. They then, headed for Theed with Obi-Wan, Jay, Ahsoka, Dorme and Jobal.

* * *

Upon arriving in Theed, the couple headed for a nearby cafe to buy lunch while everyone else headed back to the Exactor.

Once the couple had entered the small Cafe, Anakin Spoke, "I am going to use the refresher. You go ahead and order for me and sit down."

Padme nodded as she pulled out her Valid Credit Chip to pay.

Sola Naberrie entered the Cafe to pick up an order for herself and for her father.

She had been staying with her father for the last six weeks since the day that he had been severely beaten, helping him move around and getting him food when he was hungry.

As she walked in, something caught her eye, it was her Sister. Padme was on the Planet?

She was in shock, she took a second look and, immediately she realized that she was in fact staring straight at Padme.

How she hated her sister, she would teach her some respect now that she had the chance. She looked around the room with a smile, No sign of her Mom or anyone that would protect her. Padme was all hers.

As she approached Padme, she noticed Padme watch her nervously.

As she approached, she spoke, "What happened Padme? did you get kicked out of the Imperial Ranks? It looks like you're still a nobody."

"Sola just leave me alone," replied Padme in anger.

Sola in response slapped Padme's cheek as hard as she could as she brought her leg up to kick Padme.

Padme quickly shielded her stomach with her hand as an Angry Voice spoke, "Get away from my Wife."

At the same time, Sola felt an angry force hurl her across the room.

She slowly looked up to see the towering form of Darth Vader. She shivered in horror, "Y-Your wife?"

Padme was unable to hide her smirk as she looked upon her now horrified older sister.

Sola fearfully got up as she did her best to hide her fear.

Anakin noticed that everyone in the Cafe was looking back at him as he spoke, "Go back to your business, Imperial Business."

Sola then looked at a nearby waitress in humiliation and spoke, "I am here for my order."

The waitress nodded as she motioned for Sola to follow her.

Anakin then spoke, "And Sola."

Sola fearfully turned to face Anakin as he spoke, "If you ever ever touch Padme again, I'll kill you."

Sola trembled in response as Anakin sat down.

Padme frowned, "Sorry Anakin, I should have fought her. I was trying to protect the baby, I am..."

"Enough Angel, You did what any pregnant woman would do. I took care of her, I am sorry that I left you."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Our Order is coming."

Anakin smiled in response.

* * *

Sola Naberrie arrived at her father's house in anger as she headed towards his bedroom.

Upon entering, Ruwee spoke, "What happened to your face?"

"I got pushed."

"Pushed?" asked Ruwee.

Sola nodded, "I saw Padme at the Cafe so I decided to put her in her place. You wouldn't believe who intervened."

"Let me guess, Vader!" replied Ruwee in disgust.

Sola nodded, "Not only that but, He called her his wife and, told me to get away from her."

"What?" asked Ruwee as he sat up.

Sola nodded as she noticed her father's face redden.

After a minute, Ruwee spoke, "I am going to be on my feet at the end of the week, The Doctor has given me the bill of good health. Once that happens, I intend to talk to the Emperor. This is unacceptable."

"First, he helps Jobal to gain custody of Padme and then, He allows Darred to win his divorce case and take Ryoo and Pooja. Now, he takes my Daughter and he marries her? I am insulted," Yelled Ruwee in anger.

"Why don't we go to the Holonet?"

Ruwee snorted, "Are you kidding me? He will just kill us," stated Ruwee in response.

Sola nodded in silence.

* * *

Exactor:

Anakin looked at Padme and spoke, "We certainly had a good wedding."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "That was also a good lunch that we had."

Anakin smiled as Padme continued, "I really enjoyed seeing Sola squirm like she did."

Anakin smirked, "She certainly was horrified when I tossed her across the room."

Padme nodded in agreement.

Anakin then spoke, "I am going to manage things on the bridge, you stay in here with Jay."

"Ani?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Why did you tell Sola that I was your wife?" asked Padme uneasily.

Anakin smiled at Padme in response, "You will see Angel."

Padme nodded in silence.

A short time later, Anakin found himself alone on the Command Bridge as Obi-Wan approached him, "What is your plan?"

Anakin smiled, "It is simple, When I face Palpatine, I will kill him and then, take control of the Empire."

"That easy huh?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded, "Trust me it will be easy."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I certainly hope that you know what you're doing."

Anakin smiled, "Just wait a weak or so and you will see what I am planning."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin returned to his chambers to enjoy a dinner with Padme and Jay. He noticed Dorme setting the table as he entered.

Padme smiled when she saw him, "I asked Dorme to help me out with things since I was fairly tired."

"After hearing about what Sola pulled, I was more than eager to help although, I want to shoot her right between the eyes," stated Dorme in anger.

Anakin smirked, "I have a similar feeling."

"I am just glad that Darred has the girls away from her," stated Dorme.

Anakin nodded in agreement as he sat down.

Padme then spoke, "Dorme, I noticed you looking at Darred last night, Do you have a thing for him?"

"I-It is nothing my Lady."

Anakin at the same time, noticed Dorme's face reddening as he spoke, "Don't worry, We won't tell anyone."

Dorme breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Ok, He is like three years older than me, I saw him for the first time when I was thirteen."

"And you developed a crush?" asked Anakin.

"A crush that I gave up after he married Sola."

"But now that Sola is gone, you're free to pursue that crush Dorme. You would be a better mother for the girls and, Darred would have a better wife," stated Padme with a smile.

Dorme frowned, "Maybe, I don't think that he ever even knew that I existed."

"Just give him some time to get over the past and, I am sure that you will catch his eye," replied Padme.

Dorme nodded in silence.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Anakin and Padme retired to their bedroom together after making sure that Jay was in bed like he was supposed to be.

As Anakin climbed into bed, Padme spoke, "I certainly pity Sola, she has lost it all but, she doesn't even know it yet."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Your Father is going to be returning to the Public eye pretty soon. He is recovering."

"I don't ever want him around our babies."

"That can be arranged," replied Anakin as he kissed his wife before, leading her towards their bed.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Padme awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked for them.

After dressing, the couple entered the dinning room to see Dorme with four large plates already set out.

"I hope that you're hungry."

Anakin smiled, "We certainly are."

Padme then spoke, "Do you have any orders today?"

Anakin frowned, "That is a good question."

At that moment, Anakin's Comlink started to buzz it as he answered, "What is it Captain?"

"We are receiving a distress call from a charter ship that is being attacked by Pirates, they are requesting immediate assistance."

"Take us to them at maximum velocity, prepare all stations for battle."

"At once my Lord."

Anakin then kissed Padme as he spoke, "I will be back after I take care of the Pirates Angel."

"Ok Ani," replied Padme with a smile as her husband left her.

Dorme then sat down as she spoke, "Why does he seem so eager to face the Pirates?" asked Dorme.

"It has to do with his past," replied Padme.

Dorme frowned, "You mean when he was a Slave? Jobal was telling me about it?"

Padme nodded, "His Mom was sold by Pirates when she was around Jay's age."

At that moment, Padme heard her Comlink buzz, "Yes Ani?"

"Send Jay and R2 to the main hanger Bay, I am going to let him test out his skills."

Before Padme could oppose Anakin's request, Jay was on his feet and, running out the door of their family chambers.

* * *

Jay ran for the Hanger Bay where his brother was waiting.

Anakin smiled, "You can take my Starfighter since it has better shielding, I am going to take a regular Tie fighter."

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to take the Pirates out, There are three cruisers that are attacking the Charter Vessel, We are going to teach them some respect."

Jay smiled in response.

A few minutes later, Jay and Anakin flew out of the Hanger Bay side by side followed by a Squadron of Tie Fighters.

Anakin immediately spoke, "See the Larger ship that is lurking a few thousand meters away from the other two cruisers that are moving towards the Charter ship?"

"Yes," replied Jay.

"That is my target, I want you to focus on taking out one of those Cruisers. Target them like I taught you Brother."

"Understood Anakin."

* * *

Within Moments, Jay was flying towards the nearby Craft as he prepared his two proton Torpedos for deployment.

At the same time, He noticed four starfighters flying towards him.

He instantly realized that they were Pirate Fighters. One, was a Clone Wars Fighter. Another, was an old Republic Fighter and two of the other fighters looked like retro fitted sports fighters.

Jay instantly used the Force as he released several sprays of laser fire upon the four fighters. Within moments, all four fighters were gone as he approached his target. The shields of the cruiser had already been brought down to a very low point because of the Exactor's bombardment.

Jay smiled as he released his Proton Torpedos, Within Moments, He saw the Cruiser explode.

At the same time, He felt the feeling of death as the ship turned into space junk.

He then headed towards the next Cruiser as he noticed the Mothership explode.

No doubt, Anakin had made easy work out of the Mothership but, he was going to get the next cruiser before his brother did.

As he approached the last remaining cruiser, he noticed that it was fairly crippled.

At the same time, The cruiser shook as it exploded.

Jay looked in shock as a Tie Fighter flew swiftly out of the wreckage, "Sorry Jay but, I couldn't let you and Anakin have all of the fun," stated Ahsoka over the Com.

Jay breathed in deeply in anger.

* * *

Anakin did his best not to laugh as he sensed his brother's anger towards Ahsoka.

"Snips you certainly stole his kill."

"I was just having some fun Skyguy."

"You know about some of the pranks that I used to pull as a Padawan right?" asked Anakin.

"Yes Master," replied Ahsoka.

"If my brother is anything like me, you will be the target of all of his pranks."

"Great," replied Ahsoka sarcastically.

* * *

This is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be a jump forward by just a little bit.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

Coruscant: Imperial Palace: One week Later:

Moff Ruwee Naberrie walked into the Imperial Palace alongside Grand Wilhuff Tarkin and, Moff Panaka.

He was still limping although his left leg was healed, it was still fairly weak from the fracture.

His left arm which had been fractured was also still weak and, all of his fingers were fairly stiff.

The Bacta Tank had made the healing progress rapidly but, his fractured limbs and fingers were still fairly weak.

He looked at Tarkin and spoke, "Why are you helping me get into the Palace?"

Tarkin smiled, "I have a lot against Vader, if we can get the Emperor to dispose of him, Things will be better for all of us, trust me."

Ruwee nodded as the doors to the Throne Room opened.

He walked into the Throne Room with Tarkin and Panaka and, up the stairs and towards the Emperor's throne.

Upon stopping at the final flight of stairs, the three men bowed before the Emperor's throne.

"You may rise Gentlemen."

Ruwee then locked eyes with Palpatine as he spoke, "I am pleased to see that you are recovering from your injuries Moff Naberrie."

Ruwee smiled, "Thank you Your Majesty."

Tarkin then spoke, "Before we get into our discussion about the Progress of the Death Star, Moff Naberrie has something to share that you may like to hear."

Palpatine frowned, "Oh?"

Tarkin nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Last week, my daughter was buying me my lunch at one of the Cafe's in Theed When she noticed Padme sitting alone in the Cafe."

Palpatine then interjected, "This had better be something worth my while Naberrie because, I don't really care about your wayward wife or your disobedient daughter, she is not my problem."

Ruwee swallowed as he spoke, "Sola decided to teach Padme some respect but, Vader stopped her."

"Of course he did," replied Palpatine as he raised his hand, "I am going to end your life."

"Your Majesty please let him finish," stated Tarkin.

Palpatine frowned as Ruwee continued, "Vader told her to get away from his wife. Sola also noticed that Padme is wearing a wedding ring. The Man took my Daughter as his wife."

Palpatine stopped for a moment in anger, "Are you sure?"

Ruwee nodded in silence.

Palpatine felt rage flow through him, How could Vader have fallen in love?

To his knowledge, Vader had no love left in him. However, he had gotten fairly suspicious after reading the report on Shmi Skywalker's death.

Shmi Skywalker had supposedly given birth to another boy that had disappeared after her death. His body wasn't found near the Moisture Farm and, Palpatine had no doubt that Vader was responsible for the massacre of all of the Tusken Raiders in the nearby region.

He looked at Naberrie and smiled, "Thank you so much for this piece of information, I am going to take care of it as soon as possible."

Ruwee smiled, "What of my daughter?"

"We will just have to see," stated Palpatine with a smile.

If Vader did truly love Naberrie's daughter, He would have to order Vader to kill her along with his younger Brother. He couldn't let Amidala and the brother of Skywalker be a detriment to his rule. If he wasn't careful, They would bring Vader back to the Light Side and, If that happened, his rule would come to an abrupt end.

Palpatine ended his thoughts as he looked at Tarkin and spoke, "Just stay the night, I have to go and, deal with Vader."

Tarkin smiled in response.

Palpatine immediately picked up his Comlink and spoke, "Sate, I want my shuttle prepared for immediate departure."

"As you wish your Majesty."

Palpatine then stood up and, Left the Throne Room in silence.

* * *

Moff Ruwee Naberrie stood inside of his Coruscanti apartment with a smile as he took a sip of wine.

Soon, Padme would be back under his control and, further more, he would have had his revenge with Vader.

He smiled, "I better contact Palo and tell him to get things ready for the wedding," stated Ruwee with a smile as he got up and, headed for his Holocom.

Moments later, Ruwee watched as an image of Palo Reliaz appeared before him.

He smiled, "How are you Palo?"

"Pretty Good Ruwee, What is the word?"

"Palpatine is heading off to put Vader in his place, Once that is done, I will bring Padme to you. Although, I suspect that he may have touched her."

"Do you think it matters? I am always having my way with girls. It doesn't matter, Just get me Padme and, I will give you my Father's mines."

"Y-you're just going to deed them to me?" asked Ruwee in shock.

Palo nodded, "I have way more ways to obtain money, I don't need the mines. Just get me my bride."

Ruwee smiled, "Will you also hook me up with that Assassin for Janren?"

"Only after Padme is mine."

"Understood," replied Ruwee with a smile as he severed the transmission.

Little did he know that his Career was at an end.

Ruwee had no idea that he had just enabled his Son in Law to carry out his scheme to take control of the Galaxy all because of his greed and his desire for revenge.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: Six Hours Later:

Anakin sat on the couch in his quarters cuddled up with Padme when, he felt a dark tremor through the Force, Palpatine was on his way, he could feel the Old Man approaching. He looked down at Padme noticing that she was asleep and smiled, he wouldn't wake her. She had been up all night with the babies kicking, She needed to sleep.

As he got up, He felt his Comlink buzz. Without looking at the ID, he answered it and spoke, "Master Meet me outside of my quarters, Have Ahsoka remain with Jay and Padme until the fight is over, I want Dorme and Jobal to both head straight to my Chambers immediately."

"Ok Anakin, You already know?" asked Obi-Wan nervously.

"It is all part of the plan Master," replied Anakin with a confident tone."

Anakin then prepared to leave his chambers as Padme spoke, "What is going on Ani?"

Anakin frowned, "The Emperor, He's here."

Padme trembled, "Why?"

"For you and Jay, He wants to kill you. Your father told him about our marriage and now, he's here."

At that moment, it dawned upon Padme, "You used my Father's controlling mentality to your advantage?" asked Padme in shock

Anakin nodded, "I knew that he would immediately go to the Emperor the moment that he was fully recovered, I suspect that he thinks that The Emperor will let him regain custody of you, The idiot doesn't realize that he almost signed your death warrant."

Padme nodded as she got up and, kissed her husband, "Be careful Ani."

"I will Angel, Go to sleep, When you wake up, it will all be over."

"No, I can't sleep while you're fighting him, Just get it done soon."

Anakin nodded as he kissed Padme one more time before turning to leave.

As he left, he noticed Jay watching him leave as, he tousled his brother's hair, "Take care of Padme for me."

"I will," Jay replied nervously as his brother left the room.

* * *

Anakin then entered the Hallway of the Ship where he saw Obi-Wan patiently waiting, "Are you ready Anakin?"

Anakin nodded as he saw Ahsoka heading towards his Quarters.

Before she entered, She paused and spoke, "May the Force be with you Snips. Before I leave, Let me ask you why your teeth are red?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "Jay poured some food coloring into my fruit Punch Last night for stealing his kill last week."

Anakin bursted into laughter as he saw Jobal and Dorme pass him.

He then spoke, "If you feel my death, You get them out of here, Do you understand me?"

Ahsoka nodded as she hugged her Master before, heading into Anakin and Padme's chambers.

Anakin then looked At Obi-Wan and spoke, "Shall we?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he followed his Former Apprentice towards the nearby Elevator.

Together, Master and Apprentice prepared for what they knew was going to be the final fight between the Jedi and the Sith.

* * *

The moment that the Elevator doors stopped, Anakin spoke, "I am going to head on into the Hanger alone, You follow me in."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Anakin then, entered the Hanger Bay as he saw around Six Royal Guards walking down the Boarding ramp.

Without hesitation, Anakin Force jumped into the Air and, sliced through the guards.

He then moved away from the ship as he heard a Cackling laugh, "I always thought that Anakin Skywalker was a little bit soft, I can't believe it, My greatest Apprentice has betrayed me for a woman."

Anakin glared at the Emperor in anger as he walked down the ramp, "You took me and turned me into something that I wasn't, You allowed me to believe that my Mother was safe and, you tricked me into killing people that at one point called me brother or friend, I betrayed my Jedi Brothers and Sisters because of you Sidious."

Palpatine smirked as he raised his hands, "Do you really think that you can defeat me Skywalker?"

With that, Palpatine released a Storm of Lightning that Anakin started to deflect with his Lightsaber as the doors of the Hanger Bay opened.

Palpatine smiled at Anakin and spoke, "You cannot win."

"Arrogance has always been your weakness Sidious, Perhaps it will be your downfall," stated Obi-Wan as he came into View with his lightsaber in hand.

Palpatine turned towards the voice in shock to see Kenobi at the side of Skywalker.

He frowned as he discontinued his stream of lightning and, activated his red Lightsaber.

"I guess that we will have to settle this the hard way," stated Palpatine in frustration as he made a jump towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin moved to his Master's aide as the two Jedi started to attack the Sith Master.

Palpatine had to admit that he was outmatched as, he was forced to back peddle.

It took everything that he had to protect himself against the two Red Blades as Anakin made strike after strike towards his head.

At the same time, Kenobi was making strike after strike towards his legs.

It was getting Harder for Palpatine to defend himself against the various Lightsaber strikes.

He was far older than both Jedi and more experienced in some ways but, both of them had age and strength over him since they were both in their prime.

Palpatine realized that his only hope would be to separate the two Jedi.

He quickly, used the Force to push Obi-Wan away from Anakin however, That small opening was enough for Anakin to strike his left side.

Palpatine screamed in pain as Anakin realized that the Sith Master was losing his strength.

He smiled as he started attacking Palpatine relentlessly.

Within Moments, Palpatine was on his knees as Anakin kicked his lightsaber away.

He then, Impaled Palpatine before, kicking his now lifeless corpse down to the ground.

At the same time, Anakin sensed Obi-Wan coming up to his side, "You did It Anakin, It is over."

Anakin breathed in a sigh of deep relief, "I have waited for this moment for so long but now, all that it means to me is that my Angel and my children will be able to live in a Galaxy that is free of this Monster."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin spoke, "I am sorry that I failed you so many times Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "None of this was your fault, It was mine. I should have stopped you from going off on that flight."

Anakin shook his head, "If you had done that, I would have never found Padme. It might sound pathetic but, I can't say that I regret the mistakes that I made when I look at her or fall asleep with her at my side."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You better go and tell her that everything is alright, I am going to set up an accident so that we can keep Palpatine's death from the public until a later date."

Anakin smiled in response as he left his Master and, Ran towards his quarters.

* * *

Padme was in tears of Horror at the thought of losing her husband as Jay spoke, "No need to cry, Palpatine is dead."

"He is, I can feel it too," stated Ahsoka.

At that very moment, Padme felt the twins in her womb kicking as the doors of her chambers hissed open.

She looked to see Anakin rushing into the room.

Without a second thought, Padme jumped up and, Headed straight towards her husband as she kissed him. She felt complete gratitude the moment that his arms consumed her.

She was grateful that he was alive, grateful that she was alive and safe in his arms.

At the same time, Anakin cupped her chin as she looked into his eyes and spoke, "Are you ready to get to work my Empress?"

Padme in response kissed her husband as she spoke, "We are going to change the Galaxy together starting with the Emperor's death."

Anakin nodded as he felt the ship shake a tiny bit, "What is with the explosion?" asked Jay.

Anakin smiled, "We had to arrange an accident, we put Palpatine's shuttle back into space, It will appear as though his engine malfunctioned and exploded the moment that he came out of Hyperspace. That is the Temporary story that we are going to give the Press."

Jay nodded in silence.

Anakin then kissed Padme and spoke, "So my plan worked exactly the way that I wanted it to work."

Padme frowned, "You mean that you wanted him to come here?"

Anakin nodded, "Now, we are heading to Coruscant, The best part is that Tarkin is on the Planet so, we will simply kill him on the spot."

Padme smiled at her husband in response.

Anakin then spoke, "We will be there tonight, We will make our appearance in the Senate tomorrow. Until then, you should get some rest."

Padme shook her head, "I want to look over the list of laws that we are going to enact and change."

"We will do that after we get the Senate Stabilized Angel, Most likely next week."

Padme smiled, "Will I get to be the one to remove my Father from his position?"

"How do you want to do it?" Anakin asked.

"I want to strip him of his rank and everything."

"Then, you will be the one," stated Anakin.

Jobal at the same time spoke, "What about Moff Panaka? I think that he should go."

"He will, I am going to remove a lot of those men," stated Anakin.

"Do you think that Ruwee will end up in trouble with you?"

"It is a strong possibility, I just have to find one thing that he has done illegally," stated Anakin.

"I will be doing the investigation," stated Ahsoka.

Jobal nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Since I have taken Jay as my Padawan, Will I be allowed to take him on missions with me?"

"If you think that he is ready," stated Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I was thinking of taking him when I go back to face the Jedi Council."

"That would be a good idea," stated Anakin.

"I will tell them how good of a brother you have been," stated Jay.

Anakin smiled at Jay as he spoke, "We will talk more about it after we get to Coruscant."

Anakin then looked at Obi-Wan with a smile, "Thank you for your help back there Old Man."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You're welcome Anakin."

Padme then spoke, "I am going to get some sleep since we have a few hours before we get to Coruscant."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

Naboo: Theed:

Darred Janren silently left his Office Building feeling grateful that work was over. He hated the fact that he had to drive two hours to get home but, he was lucky to have Winema, His entire family was continually shunning him because, of his decision to divorce Sola.

He had to do what was best for his daughters even if it costed him his reputation and honor and even money.

He didn't care about the fact that he had given his house to Sola. He didn't care about the fact that he had been forced to move into the Naberrie estate, It was all for Ryoo and Pooja. A good father had to protect his children, no matter the cost.

As he headed into the parking lot and towards his speeder, he noticed an all to familiar person staring at him.

Sola was looking at him with eyes that were colder than Hoth, He frowned as she spoke, "I want to talk to you Darred."

"I am not going to bow to your will Sola."

"My Dad is going to hire an Assassin if you don't cooperate."

Darred shook his head, "I already have things planned out, With My Death, You will not get the girls. In fact, My death will only insure their safety from you."

Sola shook in anger, Why is it that nothing that I say can sway him? He is so stubborn It is as though he is not even afraid of death. What about the house and money that he lost in the Divorce? Why couldn't he listen to me?

"Why have you done all of this if it costs you your money and your life?" asked Sola in frustration.

Darred calmly spoke, "A true Father is supposed to protect his children, I am doing just that. I love you Sola, I have never stopped loving you but, I had to protect our girls. You have no idea how hard it was for me to divorce you."

"Than why did you do it?" asked Sola in anger.

Darred frowned, "I just told you, It wasn't for me. It was for our daughters. I came home from work to see Ryoo covered in bruises for no reason..."

"She broke that plate that costed over one hundred credits."

"The dam plate can easily be replaced. She didn't do it on purpose, she is four years old. Do you have any idea of what that beating did to her? She was shaking in fear, She was asking me to take her away from you. She still sleeps under her covers at night and, more than anything she will come into my bedroom at night."

Darred paused, "There is nothing that can justify hurting our four year old in such a manner, It is just like what your father has done to your Sister and your Mother."

"They have no respect for him," stated Sola

"That may be, but should they? There is nothing that can justify a Man, breaking his wife's fingers or beating his daughter like he did. Let alone torturing her, Did I ever raise my hand to you?" asked Darred.

Sola shook her head, "No."

"No Man ever raises his hand to a woman under any circumstance. It is just as bad as what you did to Ryoo. I had to protect our Daughters Sola, That is why I divorced them. You need to swallow your pride and change, Get away from your Father. Get help, Get someone that you can confide in and trust, A Councilor or someone because, I can insure you that the Councilor will tell you that what you did was wrong. Go ask five different people on the streets and I can insure you that they will agree with me. Go onto the Holonet and, type in the definition of Spousal and Child Abuse and, see if you and Ruwee fit into the categories," Sola in response slapped Darred on the cheek in anger.

Sola then, left her Ex Husband and, stormed towards her speeder in grief and shame.

She then drove towards home.

* * *

Upon arriving at her house, She headed straight towards the Holonet Computer where she typed in Spousal abuse where she started to read.

An hour later, Sola looked at the Holonet screen in shame. Not only did her father fall into both categories but, so did she.

She looked around her empty house in tears, She had no business being a mother, she had been a terrible mother and a terrible wife. She had been a horrible and selfish daughter and, a selfish older sister.

In anger, She looked at the Holo image of her standing alongside her father that hung on the wall. She knocked it down in anger. She was done with him, All he had done was turn her into the scum of the Galaxy.

Darred was right, Material items and money had only stolen her soul, She had sold her soul for nothing, She had lost everything for nothing but a pathetic house and her bags of money. In anger, she overturned the nearby marble Caf Table. She stormed into the kitchen towards her expensive dish set, the set of dishes that had placed the last nail in the coffin of her marriage, she pulled them out piece by piece and, threw them down on the hard dish floor as they shattered.

After rampaging her house, she found several pieces of paper and, she started to write.

The first letter that she was going to write was going to be a letter for her Mother. The Second, was going to be a letter for Padme. The third was going to be a letter for Darred and, the fourth and final letter was going to be for her daughters once they were old enough.

* * *

OK that is it for now, I hope that you enjoyed Palpatine's ending, Looking forward to seeing Empress Padme face to face with her Father? Or Tarkin learning what the price of evil is?

Bot are coming up, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: There will be some very dark themes in this chapter that may offend some readers but, They are part of real life so if you are offended, I do apologize ANd, I'm not gonna lie the second half of this chapter was very hard to write.

* * *

Coruscant: Five Hours Later:

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile as the couple walked down the boarding ramp of their shuttle and, towards the Emperor's Office that was within the Senate Rotunda, followed by Captain Rex and a squad of loyal Clones.

Upon arriving in the Office, Mass Amedda appeared and spoke, "What are you doing here Lord Vader?"

"I am now Emperor," stated Vader.

"Like hell you are," stated the Blue Chagrian in anger.

Rex in response shot the Alien dead as Anakin spoke, "Go find Tarkin and, inform him that The Emperor wishes to speak with him immediately, I also want the Senate to be present for a special session tomorrow Morning."

"As you wish," replied Rex.

* * *

Wilhuff Tarkin smiled as the Clone Trooper gestured towards The Emperor's Throne Room, No doubt Vader had been taken care of. Now, He could continue with his report on the status of the Death Star, As he entered the Throne Room, Several things shocked him, he saw Mass Amedda and Sate Pestage's corpses being carried out along with the Corpses of several Royal guards.

* * *

Upon entering the room, he noticed Something that shocked him even more, The Man sitting on the Throne.

The Man on the Throne was not Emperor Palpatine, the Man was Darth Vader and, alongside him stood Moff Naberrie's daughter.

"Vader what the hell is going on?" asked Tarkin in shock.

Anakin smirked, "I once told you that once that I became Emperor, that the Death Star was going to be scrapped along with your pathetic hide. That day is here and now, I am taking all of the funds set aside for the Death Star and, I am going to use them to set up some new parks for children, Repair some of the schools and to help out with the widows of fallen Soldiers. As for you, You are going to have to go."

"You can't just take control like this Vader, you will have the opposition of all of the Regional Governors and the Senate," stated Tarkin in anger

"But not the People or the Army, That is the support that one needs in order to truly keep his power," stated Anakin as Captain Rex Shot Tarkin in the back.

Anakin then spoke, "Take his body out of here with the rest, We are going to get some sleep for the night."

"What of the Imperial Palace?" asked Padme.

Anakin shook his head, "I want it demolished, I like my Palace, It will serve as Imperial Palace from here on out."

Padme nodded in silence.

Anakin then kissed his wife as he spoke, "Let's go ahead and get some sleep, We will get to work in the morning."

Padme nodded as she followed her Husband out of the Throne room.

The Couple then, headed towards Anakin's Palace which was only a mile from the Senate.

* * *

Upon arriving, Anakin noticed Jobal and Jay patiently waiting for him and Padme as they climbed out of their speeder.

Jobal smiled, "How did things go at the Senate?"

"Tarkin is gone, It is a huge win since we now will be able to deal with the other Regional Governors without him backing them," stated Anakin.

Jobal nodded, "Dorme and I have dinner ready for you, Come on in and eat and, rest."

"That is exactly what we want to do right now," stated Anakin in response.

Anakin and Padme then sat down at the nearby Dining table as Jobal spoke, "How did things go?"

"Tarkin is gone, I took care of Palpatine's most loyal aides, Tomorrow shouldn't be to difficult especially, when we reveal our plans for the Empire." stated Anakin

"I am also going to be visiting Dad," added Padme with a smile.

Jobal shook her head, "I hope that I get to see the look on his face after he learns that he is being stripped of his rank."

"I am going to get A Holocam to record it," stated Anakin.

"Are you going to be a part of it?" asked Jobal.

Anakin shook his head, "It is all going to be her doing."

Jobal smiled in amusement.

Anakin then looked at Padme and spoke, "I don't know about you Angel but, I am certainly getting tired."

Padme nodded in agreement, "Let's get some sleep, The Babies are tired too."

Anakin smiled as he took Padme's hand before, looking at everyone at the table.

"We are going to retire for the night. We will talk tomorrow."

Anakin and Padme then, headed straight towards their Bedroom hand in hand.

* * *

Anakin and Padme awoke the next morning and quickly, started preparing for the day ahead of them.

Dorme and Jobal helped Padme with her hair and her clothing.

Anakin dressed in a new tunic and a new black robe.

* * *

Within one hour, The couple were ready for their duty in the Senate both, were clad in black head to toe.

Padme wore a magnificant black gown completed with a black hooded Cape while Anakin was dressed in his black Jedi Robes with a heavy hooded Black Robe that concealed his face.

When the Couple finally arrived at the Senate Rotunda, Padme spoke, "We have a few hours before the Meeting, Is it ok if I take Captain Rex and head off to take care of my Father?"

Anakin nodded as he watched his Wife leave.

Padme looked at Captain Rex whom was standing outside of the Throne Room with four other Clones from the 501st Legion.

Each of them Had the words on their helmets that read, "Vader's Fist," going vertically down their helmets, marking them as the elite members of the 501st Legion.

Padme smiled, "Follow Me."

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie was surprised when he saw that his Holocom was ringing, It was a call from Sola.

He smiled and, answered the Com as he spoke, "How is my favorite Daughter today?"

At the same time, he noticed tear streaks on Sola's face along with various marks on her body. She looked as though she was on death's door.

"Don't talk to me this way You Pig."

Ruwee was in shock as Sola spoke, "I am disgusting, You made me this way. I abused my Mother and My Sister and, I have chased my husband and Daughter's away because of you and the way that you raised me. I am glad that Padme got away from you. She actually may have a future, I do not."

"Watch what you say Sola."

"I am done with you Dad, I am never going to look at you again and, I don't want to know you anymore because I am the scum of the Galaxy because of You," Sola screamed as she severed the transmission.

At the same time, The door of his office hissed open.

Ruwee noticed two Clone Troopers enter the room along with Padme.

He found himself smiling, "Are you ready to learn your Place Padme? I am going to be teaching you your place."

"It is going to be the other way around Dad," Padme stated Coldly.

Ruwee frowned, "What do you mean the other way around? The Emperor just killed your husband, I think that that shows you where things are going for you. Now accept the fact that you are going to be married to Palo."

"I hate to break it to you but, Palpatine is no longer Emperor," stated Padme with a smile as the two Clone Troopers approached Ruwee.

Ruwee looked at Padme in shock as she spoke, "You had better bow before your Empress."

"What?" asked Ruwee in shock and horror.

Padme smiled, "I am now Empress and, as Empress I have to do what is the best for my people. As of right now, Moff Ruwee Naberrie, I hereby strip you of all title and of your rank. You are now discharged from Military service and you are no longer a Moff. You have no power now," stated Padme as she moved forward and, ripped the Insignia pins off of her father's uniform.

"You can pack up and leave the office, You have two days."

"I am going to talk to the Emperor about this," screamed Ruwee in anger.

"Anakin said that I may remove you from power if I please. Now bow to me or you will go to prison for treason."

Ruwee in frustration, Got down on his knees as he knelt before his daughter in humiliation before, storming out of his Office.

At the same time, Padme noticed Rex kneeling before her.

She shook her head, "No one has to bow to me besides him, Let's keep it that I way, I am not that egocentric," stated Padme.

Rex nodded as he loyally followed his Empress out of the office.

* * *

Naboo:

Darred Janren had to admit that he was surprised when one of his Co workers informed him that there was a transmission from his now Ex wife. He frowned, "What does she want?"

"She said just to tell you that you're right and that she wants to see you immediately."

Darred frowned. "I am going over there."

Darred then headed towards his Speeder before, driving to Sola's house.

* * *

Sola looked down at the letter to Padme as she signed it, She had spent the night, writing letters to her Daughters where she apologized to them for being the horrible mother that she had been. She also had, written a letter for her Ex Husband that expressed a similar apology while, Padme's letter was an apology for all that she had done to her.

She also had written a Letter for her mother.

It is time, Thought Sola as, she looked at the nearby blaster in anticipation.

She had done to many wrongs to be forgiven. She had noticed Padme shielding her stomach in the Cafe as she had attacked her.

Now, she looked back on the attack and, realized one thing, Padme was pregnant.

She could have killed Padme's baby if Vader hadn't intervened. All the more cause for my pathetic life to end, thought Sola.

She also had abused her Sister all because of their differences, Padme had never been mean to her, Padme had always been a good sister, Padme had just wanted her own life and, could she blame her?

As she turned, She noticed Darred pulling into the driveway as he rang the doorbell.

"Come in Darred."

Darred walked in as Sola spoke, "I have four letters right here," stated Sola as she gathered them up in her hands.

She then spoke, "One is for you, The other is for my daughters, Give it to them when they are old enough. The other two are for my Mother and my Sister. Give to them immediately," stated Sola.

"What is going on?" asked Darred uneasily as Sola handed him the letters.

Sola in response, revealed a blaster in her hand and spoke, "I am disgusting, I am a pig like my Father and nothing but scum of the Galaxy. I can't live with myself anymore or forgive myself."

Darred gasped in horror as he realized what was about to happen, "Sola no, Don't do this you don't want to do it."

"I can't look at myself again, I abused my Sister and my Mother and, I abused you and our Daughters. Just take care of them, I can't go one, I can't be forgiven."

"Padme has forgiven you, I have forgiven you and even Jobal has forgiven you."

"I don't care, I could have killed her baby if I hadn't been stopped by Vader. As far as I am concerned I need to put an end to my pathetic life," stated Sola in tears.

Darred shook his head, "Sola listen to me baby, You don't want to do this to yourself. Just put the Blaster down," stated Darred as he slowly approached his wife.

"No Darred, I need to die."

"No you don't. What happened to the girl that I fell in love with? I know that she is still there. I will give you a second Chance Just put the blaster down."

Sola shook her head, "I don't deserve it. I can't take it. I have hurt all of you to much and I can't live with it. It is all because of him," stated Sola in tears as she put the blaster to the side of her head.

"Sola please don't do this."

"I love you Darred, Find someone better and, Tell Padme that I am sorry and ,Tell my Mom that and the girls that I am sorry and that I love them," with that Sola pulled back the trigger of her blaster.

Darred in horror screamed as he heard the blaster go off, "NO!"

Sola then dropped to the floor as Darred rushed to her side and, cradled her lifeless body in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks. In tears, he kissed Sola's forehead and her lips, "No Sola, I didn't want this. Sola no," cried Darred as he felt her pulse, It was gone. Sola was dead.

"Sola I-I love you,"Darred cried in tears as he cradled her corpse in his arms in tears.

After around thirty minutes of crying, Darred picked up his letter and, started to read.

The letter brought more tears to his eyes as he started to read.

* * *

_Darred,_

_If you are reading this, It means that you found my body. I couldn't live with myself anymore, I just couldn't do it. I abused her from the age five all because of the fact that she was different than me. I used to smile as my Father beat her. Or smile as he would beat my Mother._

_I was a Monster Darred. My Ryoo is traumatized because of me beating her over a broken plate. I was so wrong, If only I had listened to you._

_I always told you that the girls were destined to marry Men that we chose for our financial gain. You told me that I made you sick at one point and that my Father was evil for beating Padme and Mom. You are right, I was wrong. I remember smiling as he beat my Mom to the point that her fingers were broken. I enjoyed watching her cry and, I had no problem with her writhing in agony from his beatings and the same was for Padme._

_I used to see her bruised cheeks and back from the times that he would beat her with that club or even ground her._

_I can't believe that I stood for such an evil Man. All it shows me is that I am also evil and that I should not exist. That is why you are reading this. I want you to know one thing Darred, I love you and I hope that you can find a better woman. Find someone better than me that you truly deserve. I hope that she will also be a better mother for my Girls. If only I had been a proper parent in the beginning and had listened to you._

_I love you Darred, kiss Ryoo and Pooja for me._

_Love Sola._

* * *

Darred felt tears in his eyes as he picked up the letter that was addressed to Ryoo and Pooja.

He looked at the letter and, prepared to read it.

* * *

_Hello my sweet little girls, If you are reading this, Your father has decided that you are old enough to see it._

_As you learned about my Death, You may have found yourself wondering why I took my own life and why I left you behind so selfishly._

_The truth is that I did it for you. I was a horrible Mother. Pooja, You will be to young to remember the abuse and neglect but, I will tell you that I used to complain whenever you cried or leave you crying for formula or with a wet diaper and often, I would yell at you or ignore you. Your Dad used to take care of you. In fact, he almost did everything._

_Ryoo, your Dad told me that you were crawling into bed with him because you're so afraid of me. You probably remember me beating you even though you were only four. You May even remember the long hours that you would hide in your bedroom under your bed in fear because of me. I never even thought of it until yesterday when your Dad called me out for it._

_But, It was to late. I am unworthy of being called your Mother. I hope that your Father has remarried by now and, that your stepmom is actually worthy of the title._

_I was raised by My Father to use my children for my own gain as he used me and your Aunt Padme. Padme wouldn't listen to your Grandfather and your Grandma always sided with Padme. So, Your Grandfather and I were always abusing them. At one point, One of my friends found out that Padme was going to a Military base in secret for some basic training so, I told my Father so that he would give me a brand new customized Airspeeder._

_He beat Padme for the act and even beat her with a Force Pike. He fractured your Grandma's fingers all because of me._

_I almost killed Padme's unborn Child when I tried to attack her, It is yet another thing that has taken me to this breaking point._

_Now, can you see why I did what I did? I was all about my money and my pride but, That is not what matters._

_I had to learn the hard way girls, don't end up like me. Trust me, Material items and Money are not worth it, I lost it all because those things were all that I cared about._

_Don't make the mistake that I made._

_I want you to know how special you both are, Your Dad chose to do what was best for you and it costed him a lot. I hope that you know that. Make sure that he knows how much you love him._

_I want you to make sure that the men that you love are just like your Dad, Your dad is a special Man, He is the kind of Man that is very hard to find. He is A Man that I did not deserve and, he deserved something much better than me and, Each of you deserve a husband that is just like him._

_My intentions were to marry you off to the richest men possible so that I could gain money from them just like how My Father made money off of my Marriage to your Dad._

_He wanted to do the same to Padme but that didn't work out now that she is married to Darth Vader._

_The truth is that I was a selfish parent, I was nothing like your Dad. I wish that I had listened to him but, It is to late now._

_With that being said girls, I hope that this letter tells you that I did love you and, That I am sorry._

* * *

Darred looked at the last letter as he broke down in tears.

He looked around him noticing that the House has been ransacked, Sola had smashed almost everything in sight, Was she mentally ill? He didn't know, He only regretted the fact that he had been unable to save her.

Why didn't she understand forgiveness and second chance? If only she had listened to him? If only he had said nothing the day before. What had set her off?

Darred decided that he would take a look and, find out for himself.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Yes Suicide is a horrible thing, I hope that I didn't offend anyone by putting this in. If I did, I sincerely apologize. This story does live up to its title, Sola was mentally ill and she didn't get the help that she needed so, she died, like most suicide cases. It is a sad thing and Unfortunately that is what happened to her in this Story. Anyway, Thank you for reading and Reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Coruscant: Senate Rotunda:

Anakin looked up from his Datapad as a young Officer stood in front of him and spoke, "Sorry for interrupting you, your Majesty but, Moff Naberrie is insisting on seeing you but, he doesn't have his insignia on him."

Anakin shook his head, "let him in, He has been stripped of his rank."

The Man nodded in silence.

Moments later Anakin watched as Ruwee Naberrie entered the room in horror.

Anakin smirked, "I can see that Padme has taken the time to strip you of your rank."

Ruwee clenched his fists as he spoke, "You can't just take everything away from me like this."

"I can just as Palpatine could have, You did this Naberrie the moment that fools like you and Tarkin corrupted the Senate to the point that it was beyond repair. You lost your power the moment that you chose to follow the Sith."

At the same time, Padme returned to the room with her two Clone Guards as Ruwee hatefully glared at her.

Padme smiled as she took her place at Anakin's side.

Anakin then spoke, "Padme is Empress now and, I expect you to remember that."

Ruwee looked hatefully at Anakin before glaring at Padme in anger. It was in this moment that, he realized that he had lost all of his power.

He had lost every ounce of control because of the fact that he couldn't accept defeat.

If he had left Padme on her own, He would not have found himself in this predicament, he had lost everything because of the fact that he had failed to break her.

Anakin smiled as he noticed Jobal entering the room with a trey of food.

Ruwee at the same time, turned to see his Ex Wife and sneered, "You don't have to bow to them?"

Jobal smiled, "I do not, I would suggest leaving Ruwee, I don't want you around my Daughter."

"She is my Daughter too. I can't believe that you married her off to this Animal."

Jobal smiled, "He is a wonderful husband what is more important is, the fact that he loves her."

Ruwee immediately, advanced towards Jobal as he felt his feet leave the ground.

Jobal watched as Ruwee went flying against the nearby wall.

As Ruwee recovered, he looked to see the Emperor standing above him, "You will never raise a hand to her, If you ever touch Jobal again, I will kill you. Do you understand Naberrie?"

Ruwee breathed in deeply as he rubbed the gash on his head from Anakin's Push.

"Do you understand me?" Anakin Demanded.

Ruwee nodded fearfully as he got up.

"I will be talking to Tarkin, He will oppose you."

"Would have opposed him," stated Padme with a smirk.

"He died this morning and if you don't watch it you will be joining him, There is a place for you in the morgue right next to his rotten corpse," stated Anakin in disgust as Ruwee stormed out of the room.

Anakin then turned towards his wife and Mother In law as Jobal smiled, "He is in shock."

"For twenty years he has had no one controlling him, Of course he is shocked," stated Padme as she sat down at the nearby table.

Anakin in response spoke, "What have you brought me for lunch."

"One of my special dishes, the one that you like so much."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Jobal."

Padme smiled, "Mom you know how to make my baby happy."

Jobal nodded as she looked at Anakin and spoke, "Now that you're in power, Are you getting that guardianship paperwork for Jay filed?"

Anakin nodded, "All of that should be taken care of this week."

Jobal smiled, "Good."

Padme then spoke, "What are you going to say in our speech?"

"That I am nothing like Palpatine and that the year of oppression and tyranny is over, basically. I want to make our appearance in the Senate short."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

After the family had finished their lunch, Jobal spoke, "Only a few minutes until you go in."

Anakin nodded as Ahsoka entered the room, "Jobal there is a call from Darred, he says that it is very important."

Jobal nodded as she hugged her daughter before, following Ahsoka towards her office.

Anakin and Padme took their places on the Podium before, Allowing it to raise them into the massive Senate Rotunda.

* * *

As the Podium came to a stop, Anakin looked over at Organa whom was in his Senate Pod before looking around him at all of the other Senators that were gathered in the Room.

He then spoke, "Honorable Senators of the Galactic Empire, A terrible tragedy has occurred, Emperor Palpatine is dead."

At that moment, Whispers of horror and disbelief were heard throughout the room as Anakin spoke, "His death is currently being investigated as we speak. According to his will, I am his sole Heir to the Throne therefore, I am now declaring myself Galactic Emperor."

Anakin smiled as he heard applauds from everyone in the room.

Bootlickers, Anakin thought in disgust.

Anakin then spoke, "I am going to tell you right now that my leadership will be nothing like the leadership of Palpatine. I and my wife Empress Padme Skywalker," stated Anakin as he gestured to Padme before continuing, "Will be changing a lot of things in terms of how the Empire runs. Palpatine's reign has been nothing but a reign of terror and a reign of oppression, but that oppression has ended with Palpatine's death."

Anakin then continued, "Next week, We will be making various changes to the law and, we will be putting each and every one of the changes into effect, immediately."

At that moment, Anakin noticed The Senate From Naboo floating towards him in his Pod as he spoke, "This is outrageous, How do we know that you are telling the truth? What right do you have to execute Grand Moff Tarkin as a Traitor or to remove Moff Naberrie from Power," the man screamed.

Anakin in response raised his hand and, within moments the slimy Man's throat began to constrict, "I am the Emperor and, I suggest that you remember that."

With that, Anakin released the slimy Senator whom looked at him in horror as he smirked.

Anakin then spoke, "If there are any intelligent questions I would suggest that you ask them."

At that moment, Anakin noticed the Senator of Rodia floating towards him, "Yes Senator?"

"Will you consider peace talks with the Rebel Alliance or will the war continue?"

"I am hoping to declare a ceasefire this month and then to start peace talks shortly after."

The Rodian nodded as Anakin continued, "Also be aware that each and every one of you are currently under investigation. I am cleaning this place up, I am not going to tolerate the corruption as my Predecessor did."

Anakin sensed immediate fear throughout the room and smirked as he spoke, "That concludes this meeting."

Without another word, Anakin pressed the button that would lower the Podium as he looked at Padme with a smile.

* * *

As the Podium stopped in the office, Anakin spoke, "It actually went better than I expected."

"That is what I was thinking, I wonder what the media will say when they realized that Padme Skywalker is Padme Naberrie."

"I don't know and, I don't care," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as she stepped down from the podium.

The couple then headed towards the office room that Jobal had taken as her office as Anakin gasped in shock.

"What is wrong Ani?"

"Grief, I sense waves of grief radiating from your Mother. Something terrible has happened."

Padme nodded as she opened the door of the office.

* * *

Upon entering the office, she noticed her Mother sitting at the desk in tears, "What is it Mom?"

Jobal continued to sob as she hysterically spoke, "It's Sola, S-She's dead."

Padme gasped in shock and horror as she rushed forward and hugged her Mother in tears, "How?"

Jobal breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Her and Darred got into an argument the other day about the fact that she was abusive and, from what Darred could tell she read about abuse on the Holonet and that is w-why S-She did it."

"Did what?" asked Anakin with a frown as he noticed his wife in tears.

"She committed suicide Anakin," Jobal grimly stated.

"Suicide?" Anakin asked in shock.

"She also wrote two letters for us. Darred said that she wrote one for their girls and one for him, she was just filled with regret."

"I will have a Shuttle ready within the hour. We will head back to Naboo to take care of her body," Anakin stated.

"Y-You mean that you're just going to put everything on hold?"

Anakin nodded, "I think that we can easily take a few days to get her body buried and taken care of. Let's do it."

Jobal nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "I will make the necessary arrangements, You two go and pack. I am going to have Senator Organa oversee the Senate while we are gone."

Padme nodded as Anakin left her.

She then headed towards her Mother and, hugged her in tears.

It didn't take long for Anakin to find his way towards Senator Organa's office.

* * *

Upon arriving inside of Organa's office, Bail looked at him with an eager smile, "Anakin, you did well today. Is there anything that I can do for you Your Majesty?"

Anakin nodded, "Padme's Sister died today so, I am going to take her back to Naboo for the Funeral. I want you to oversee the Senate in my stead for the Week, Can you manage that?"

"Of course," Bail replied.

"While we are out, I am going to use my time to see what the people would like to see happen by talking to them instead of just passing these laws."

Bail smiled, "A suggestion if I may?"

Anakin smiled, "By All Means."

"One thing that would help in terms of cutting taxes is to reduce our monthly wages."

"Your Monthly wages?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, A Senator only needs about half of the income that they make annually and, it would be a huge difference in the taxes of you cut our pay."

Anakin nodded, "I will look at the figures, Thank you Senator."

Bail smiled in response as he followed Anakin towards the Throne Room.

A few hours later, Anakin, Padme, Jobal, Jay and Ahsoka and Dorme left, onboard an Imperial Shuttle and, headed straight towards Naboo via Hyperspace.

* * *

Naboo: Two Days Later:

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp with Padme in his arms and, looked ahead of him to see his brother in Law waiting.

"Hello Darred."

Darred did his best to smile and spoke, "I am sorry about everything."

Anakin shook his head, "It isn't your fault."

At the same time, Anakin noticed Jobal eagerly move towards her Son in law, "I want to see her letter."

"Come with me and, I will give it to you."

Jobal nodded as she headed towards Darred's speeder.

Darred quickly gave her the letter as he started to drive after noticing Anakin and Padme in the speeder behind him with Jay. Behind them, He noticed Ahsoka and Dorme with his Sister in Law's two droids.

Jobal meanwhile, started to read the letter as tears came into her eyes.

* * *

_Mother,_

_I am guessing that you are reading this since I am dead. I just wanted to make peace with you and let you know that nothing you said and did was your fault._

_You were a good Mother, I am only sorry that I wasn't the daughter that I could have been. I am sorry for being the daughter that I was. I know that I was wrong Mom, I just realized it when, it was to late. It was only yesterday when Darred confronted me that I saw the error in my ways._

_You once told me that Padme deserved what I had been given. In the last month, I wondered what you meant. I found myself hating Darred at many points for taking my daughters away from me until now. Now I realize just how stupid I was. Dad found me the finest young Man on all of Naboo. That Man loved me and took care of me. He also loves my daughters, My sweet girls whom I have lost my rights to. I didn't deserve any of it. I deserved none of it, I am an abusive disgusting pig that deserves only death._

_I degraded you, I took part in the attack that fractured your fingers. I took part in abusing Padme. I remember nights when I used to just slap her and hit her just because I felt like it. There were times that I would join Dad in abusing her just because I was jealous._

_The truth is that Padme is Smarter than Me. I could never be what she is now, I could never be in the Military or a Politician although I wonder how long her career will last now that she is involved with Vader._

_Just make sure that that Man treats her right, she needs to know what she deserves. I certainly hope that Vader is giving her the love that she deserves because it was wrong of Dad to use her as a bargaining chip although it is only now that I see how wrong it was._

_Please make sure that my girls know that they deserve a Man like Darred. I hope that they will someday understand that I did this because I knew that they would be better off without me. That is the bottom line._

_Mom just please forgive me, Forgive me for raising my hand to you for telling you that I hated you and for standing idly by while Dad beat you. Just know that my failure wasn't your fault. It was all me and Dad. None of it was you, You were the best Mother that any child could ever ask for, I just lost that right to call you Mother and, I became unworthy of the title of Daughter. I am a nobody, I am disgusting just like the Man who fathered me._

_You were right, The money and the material items mean nothing in the end. They all burn and in the end they don't make me anything. All that they did was destroy me. Make sure that Ryoo and Pooja don't make the same mistake._

_I love you Mom and I beg you for your forgiveness. I am so sorry._

* * *

Jobal looked at the letter in tears as she spoke, "My dear Sola, I am so sorry. Please forgive me Sola, I failed you. You are not disgusting, you were just tainted."

"It isn't your fault, I squarely am placing all of the blame on Ruwee's shoulders," Darred stated as he stopped the Speeder in front of a simple house that, was within a simple neighborhood.

Darred then spoke, "Anakin had this place rented for the occasion, He figured that you wouldn't want to be in the place where your daughter died."

"He is right," Jobal replied as she climbed out of her Speeder.

* * *

At the same time, Jobal noticed Padme and Anakin walking away from their speeder as Darred spoke, "Did you take your time to read the letter?"

"I am going to read it inside," Padme calmly replied.

Darred nodded as he led everyone into the already furnished house.

Padme immediately took a seat on one of the couches as she started to read.

* * *

_Padme,_

_I don't even know if you will pick this up after everything that I have done and said to you and if you refuse, I don't blame you. If you hate me, I understand why you hate me and I find no fault in it._

_However if you decide to read it, I do have a lot to say to my little sister so please listen._

_First off, I am sorry._

_I don't even know where I should start, I could probably spend the entire night writing about the things that I did to you but, The bottom line is that I am sorry._

_I am sorry for not standing with you when Dad took you out of the Legislative Youth Program, I know that going into Politics was your dream and I am sorry that I took part in depriving you of that dream._

_Or the time that my friend caught you at the Military base, I am sorry that I chose to tell Dad in hopes of gaining that speeder. I know that he beat you for that and he shocked you with that Force Pike._

_I am also sorry for the nights when I would come into your bedroom and just degrade you and tell you how worthless you were or even slap you. I was wrong, I was just jealous._

_The other day when I attacked you, I noticed you shielding your stomach. There is no doubt in my mind that you were pregnant, There is nothing else that I can say or do, I can say that I am sorry but, I know that you will never forgive me for threatening the life of your child. In all honesty, I can't blame you._

_I wish that I had realized how wrong I was for treating you like I did, I guess that I was just to selfish and stupid. Mom was right, Money is nothing in the end, It all burns. I wish that I had realized that but now look at me, I lost Darred and My Daughters all because of my selfishness. Don't make the mistake that I made._

_I hope that Vader is good to you, Based on how he attacked me in the Cafe, I can tell that he does love you. Just don't let him abuse you or mistreat you because, after all that you have been through you deserve a Man that is gentle and Loving. You deserve a Man that will love you and treat you like the Queen of Alderaan. I hope that he is good to you._

_Padme, You're a good person I just want you to remember that you are special despite everything that I have said to you and despite everything that Dad has said._

_You are just better than us and, you are smarter than I am. I have never told you this before Padme but, I love you._

_I love you for being everything that I am not and for being everything I couldn't be. Look out for my Girls for me, If you can. See if you can find a better Mother for them and a Better wife for Darred. Also know that Dad has been involved in business Transactions with Palo Reliaz. Palo still wants you and Dad still wants to control you. The only way that you will be free of Dad is to put him in Prison. Palo is fearful so, he will easily back off if the odds are stacked against him but you will do a lot of favors if you have him arrested. Just have Vader investigate them, It shouldn't be hard to find them guilty of something. I think that some of the servants in Dad's house may even be illegally trafficked slaves, that would be enough to indict him if you can find proof._

_I love you Padme, I am sorry for all that I did to you, Make sure that you are a good example for my Daughters and continue to love Mom for me._

_Your unworthy Sister._

* * *

Padme set the letter down as tears came into her eyes, "Oh Sola!"

Anakin looked at his wife with a frown, "What did she say?"

"She had no esteem, S-She apologized to me but, look at how she signed the letter."

Anakin frowned, "Sounds like one whom is filled with regret alright, Mind if I read it Angel?"

Padme shook her head, "Go ahead."

Anakin nodded as he sat down alongside Padme and, kissed her while hugging her in an effort to comfort her.

* * *

OK that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing, I will try to have at least another chapter up this week.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Space above Naboo: Two Days Later:

Former Moff Ruwee Naberrie sat onboard his personal Shuttle craft as he listened to his Holo messages.

At the same time, He noticed a message from Sola.

Curiously, He activated the Holocom. He was wondering what Sola would have to say since their last conversation had been far from pleasant.

At that moment, An image of Sola appeared before him, Ruwee noticed her tearful face along with her hateful look as she spoke, "This is the last thing that I have to say to you Daddy so listen. First off, You are nothing but an animal. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You never cared about me. In all honesty all you care about is your name and your wealthy. All of that has destroyed me. I lost it al because of the way that you raised me."

Sola paused as she continued, "I lost Darred and my daughters because of you. I had to learn the hard way. I lost my daughters because, of the fact that I became everything that you are. I lost it all because of you and, I hate you!"

Ruwee noticed his daughter's hateful face grow even grimmer as she continued, "I am taking my life today. It is the only way that I will be able to atone for everything, I only ask that you don't attend my funeral if anyone cares enough to give me one. Because, You don't care. All you care about is your wealth and, I would be embarrassed to see you at the funeral claiming to be my Father. I also want you to leave Darred and my Daughters alone. I don't want you around any of them. Goodbye Dad," Sola coldly stated.

Ruwee was in shock and disbelief, Was she really dead?

He immediately got up and ran towards the Cockpit as the young Pilot gave him a grim look, "Sir, I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it Captain?" asked Ruwee.

"I-It's your daughter, She is dead. She committed suicide two days ago. The Message came late because of our two days in Hyperspace."

Ruwee nodded in silence before looking at the pilot, "I want some time alone."

The Young pilot nodded as Ruwee left the Cockpit in shock and disbelief.

What shocked him even more was Sola's last line, She didn't want him around her Daughters or Darred. What had changed her mind so quickly? What had caused her to break down so quickly?

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin awoke with his arms wrapped around Padme as he looked at his wrist Chrono, It was 0800 hours, He frowned, Today they were going with Darred to visit Sola's Lawyer before, going off to the Cemetery to have her funeral.

Anakin knew that despite how many times Sola had abused Padme that she, still was sad for her death.

At that moment, Anakin felt Padme stir as she opened her eyes.

He looked down at her with a smile as she spoke, "Is it time to get ready?"

Anakin grimly nodded, "I am going to take a shower and then, take a walk through the neighborhood. Just take your time and go ahead and, get ready."

Padme nodded as she kissed her husband.

Anakin then, got up and within moments, he dressed in his usual dark robes before, leaving the room.

As Anakin walked into the kitchen, He noticed Jobal cooking breakfast.

He smiled, "Where's Jay?"

"He's in the backyard sparring with Ahsoka."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Just call me in when Breakfast is ready or send Snips after me, I am going to take a walk around the neighborhood and see about talking to some of the neighbors."

"You mean for an idea on what they want done for the Empire don't you?"

Anakin nodded, "Correct."

Jobal smiled as Anakin left the house.

* * *

Anakin immediately found himself on the street as he looked at the houses around him. He immediately started to walk as, He noticed a blonde Woman of around Twenty five with two small children, A boy of around five and a girl of around three.

The Woman looked at him in shock, "G-Greetings your Majesty."

Anakin smiled, "Greetings."

He then looked down at the two children before looking at the woman, "Do you live here."

"Y-Yes, not for long though."

Anakin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Our house is about to foreclose, You see after my Husband was killed, we lost a lot of income and, I can barely make enough money to put food on our table."

Anakin frowned, "What happened to your husband?"

"He was killed during the battle of Praesitlyn."

Anakin nodded, "That was one hard fight, I am sorry."

The woman nodded as she spoke, "I have begged the Bank to lower the mortgage and, if they did I would be able to pay it if it was just lowered by one hundred Credits."

"Are there others like you?" Anakin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Other soldiers wives that can barely make ends meat?"

"Y-Yes I know of three others."

"In that Case I am going to make some changes. You won't be losing your house, I am going to be making some calls right now and, within the next week, there will be a new law that will prevent people like you from being thrown out on the streets."

"W-What are you going to do Your Majesty?"

"You will see," Anakin stated.

Anakin at the same time, pulled out a valid Credit Chip and spoke, "Take this and pay for your Mortgage, Get a few groceries with whatever is left or do something for the kids. Have a good day."

Anakin then turned and, left the woman and, headed towards the nearest Holocom.

* * *

Coruscant: Senate Rotunda:

Bail Organa had to admit that he was surprised to see the Emperor calling him so soon. The Emperor had only been away from the Capitol for a couple of days and now, here he was calling him. He wondered what was going on.

Within minutes an Image of Emperor Skywalker materialized before him as he spoke, "Senator, How are things in the Senate?" He asked in slight agitation.

"Just fine your Majesty. Is there something wrong?"

Anakin nodded, "I took a walk today and, I ended up talking to the wife of a dead Republic Soldier."

"Let me guess, she is on the verge of losing her house," stated Bail.

Anakin nodded in anger as he spoke, "You knew about this?"

"The whole Senate does, Mon Mothma and I have been trying for the last year and a half since before the Republic was dissolved to do something about it."

"What have you been trying to do?" Anakin asked in anger.

"We want to cut our Salaries as you have purposed and, use them to help get some of those houses back into the possession of those widows. We also want to pass a Mandatory Banking law that will make it Mandatory for Bands to lower the Mortgage to a reasonable monthly amount for the wives of dead Soldiers."

"And it hasn't been passed?" asked Anakin in disgust.

"The Senate always has voted against it and, Palpatine never cared."

"The funeral is today, I am going to be on a Shuttle tomorrow that will bring me back to the Capitol. Upon my arrival, I am going to sign that bill. I first want you to transmit a copy to my computer so that I can read up on it and, edit it if I choose."

"O-Of course your Majesty," Bail replied.

Anakin then spoke, "I will talk to you tomorrow, Skywalker out!"

"Of Course Sir," Bail Replied as the Hologram of Skywalker disappeared.

Bail was in shock, Anakin wanted to pass a bill that he had been struggling to pass for over a year? A bill that would make millions of greedy bankers lose money but, would help a lot of less fortunate people to succeed in putting food on their tables? Skywalker was going to Pass it? It seemed almost to good to be true.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin stood alongside Padme in the Funeral home as Winema Naberrie and Ryoo Thule finished dressing Sola's body for burial.

Anakin looked at his Mother in Law whom was watching the procedure in tears.

He watched as Padme moved forward and, Gently placed several white flowers throughout her Sister's hair in tears, "You shouldn't have done this Sola."

"It is all Ruwee's Fault," stated Winema in anger.

Anakin nodded, "I heard that he is not attending today?"

Winema shook her head, "I asked him not to and, Sola left him a message where, she asked him to do the same thing."

Anakin shook his head, "Who told you that?"

"Ruwee," stated Winema.

"How can you believe him?" asked Anakin in disgust.

"I can tell when he is lying," Winema replied.

Anakin nodded as he watched Padme finish her task.

Padme then spoke, "Are the girls still with Ahsoka and Jay?"

Anakin nodded, "And Darred is in his meeting. Dorme is with them too."

Padme nodded, "I feel bad for her, She gets pulled into our family's drama far to much."

"She is certainly a true friend though," Anakin stated.

"That she is," Padme replied.

Anakin then turned and, left the room in silence.

Silently, Anakin walked out of the funeral home and within moments, he saw Darred walking towards him.

He looked at Darred and spoke, "How did things go with her Lawyer?"

"Just fine, She called him to change the will during the night."

"What do you mean?" asked Anakin.

"She left everything to me," stated Darred.

Anakin frowned, "What are you planning to do with all of it?"

"Sell the house, I can't ever walk into that place again after watching her die in there. I am just going to sell it and then, put the money in the bank for the girls."

Anakin nodded in silence, "That seems reasonable, What about all of her Jewelry and stuff?"

"I will lock that away for later on, It will also be divided amongst them. As for her Speeder, I am selling it and, giving the Money to the Girls."

Anakin smiled, "You're a good Father Janren."

"It is only my Duty," Darred humbly replied.

Anakin nodded, "At least you do what is best for them."

Darred nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme stood side by side in the Cemetery as the Holy Man Carried out the final rituals before Sola's burial.

He watched as, Sola's coffin was lowered into the grave in silence.

He knew the pain of losing a loved one. He had held his Mother in his arms as she died.

The difference with Padme, was the fact that Sola was never a caring Sister and, She had constantly abused Padme but, Padme still did love her Sister despite her faults.

Anakin looked At Jobal, noticing the tears in her eyes as the Casket containing her Daughter was lowered into the dark grave.

* * *

Everyone was grim and quite for the rest of the day.

Anakin took the time to read through the bill that Organa was planning to pass, finding it to be a fairly good policy.

He made very few changes to the bill before sending it back to Organa.

After having a simple dinner, Anakin took a walk through the neighborhood alone as, he enjoyed the starlight sky.

* * *

After the walk, He returned to his bedroom where, he noticed Padme waiting for him.

Anakin smiled as Padme spoke, "I was wondering if it would be ok for me to return to Coruscant with you to pass that bill."

"What about your Mother?" Anakin asked.

"She wants to spend some time with her Granddaughters, She hasn't had the chance to do that in awhile so, I thought that she could join us in a week after she has some time with them and, some time with her Mother."

Anakin nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, Ok, We will leave tomorrow."

Padme nodded with a smile as Anakin removed his Robe before removing his tunic and, kicking his boots off.

Within Moments, Anakin climbed into bed as Padme spoke, "I am all packed."

Anakin nodded as he wrapped his arms around Padme.

Padme smiled at her husband as she spoke, "I want you Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "Are you sure?"

"After today I don't want you, I need you."

Anakin nodded, "I will give you what you need."

With that, Anakin gave his wife a passionate kiss as he turned the lights off.

* * *

Coruscant: Senate Rotunda: Two Days Later:

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile as he spoke, "This is where being Emperor really becomes fairly advantageous, There is nothing that they can do about this new law."

Padme smiled as the Podium started to rise.

Moments later, Anakin and Padme looked around the room at all of the Senators that had gathered to hear Anakin's Speech.

Anakin also noticed various Camera Droids circling the room.

Anakin immediately spoke, "Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I have asked all of you to join me today because of something very important and disturbing that was brought to my attention just two days ago."

Anakin then spoke, "Senator Organa has this wonderful Bill that he has been working to pass for two years. He has been struggling to pass a bill that will help all of the unfortunate widows that were left behind by our soldiers to have homes and lives with their children. What stops this bill from being passed?" Anakin asked in anger.

the room was silent as Padme spoke, "I will tell you what stops the bill from being passed, It won't be passed because, no one wants their pocket books to get thinner. We all can live without some of our pay to help those that are less fortunate."

Anakin then spoke, "Emperor Palpatine was collecting One Hundred Million A Month in official monthly salary as Emperor. Most of you in here Make One Million A month or More. But, We can all do without that. We all need money to pay for our security teams and for our assistants yes but, If we are truly serving the Galaxy like we say that we are, we can simply survive with only about half of that amount."

Within moments, Anakin heard whispers of disbelief throughout the room as he activated the Comlink and spoke, "Bring them in Rex."

Within Moments, Clone Troopers were swarming the Rotunda. Clones were pointing guns at nearly every Senator in the room.

There were only three Senators in the entire room that didn't have a blaster pointing at them, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia.

Anakin then spoke, "You are all pigs. Five Hundred Thousand Credits is plenty. That is all that you need and, it will also be my salary. It is fair that is the bottom line. The Other Half Million will be used for, relief programs for the poor and, to help the people that we are supposed to serve."

Anakin was silent for a moment before he continued, "I edited the Bill that I just signed as Emperor, There is a far higher penalty for the bankers that refuse to help the wives of these dead soldiers."

"What kind of a penalty?" asked The Senator of Naboo in anger.

Anakin smirked, He had already asked Rex to allow the Nabuian Senator to speak after all of the other Senators were contained.

Anakin looked at the Senator and spoke, "Five years in prison along with a fine of a half million. All that you pigs care about is your money. Most of you were payed off to prevent this bill from being passed. You were paid off by the bankers that know that it will affect their finances so, I have passed it without your permission and, I took the time to attach my new Salary policy, Don't argue it if you value your Career."

Anakin smiled, "That is all for now, Don't even try to say anything else about this bill, The law is the law. This bill is in play along with the reduction of your salaries. Both of these things are in effect immediately so, I suggest that you simply accept it."

With that, Anakin lowered the Podium as he looked at Padme with a smile.

The moment that the Podium lowered, Padme looked at her husband with a smile, "That was a good call. There are a lot of fatherless families tonight that are very grateful to you Ani."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "It just upsets me that the Senate couldn't pass that bill sooner. Everything in the Senate is all about Money and, It just makes me sick."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anakin then, left the Podium with Padme at his side as he headed towards his desk.

Padme followed her husband and, Immediately she took a seat on his lap as he sat down on the Throne.

"Some Emperor," stated Bail in amusement as he entered teh office.

Anakin smiled as Bail spoke, "So, When you told me that you had made changes to that bill I was nervous. My first question is what you were taking out or adding in but, we just killed several Enemies with one weapons thanks to you."

Anakin nodded, "Now, we just have to start our attack upon the slave trade as well as our war against all of these corrupt Moffs and politicians."

"A lot of them are in shock."

Anakin smirked, "What? Did my Clone Troopers scare them?"

"I think that you scared them," stated Bail.

Anakin smiled, "In a few more weeks they will be even more scared. That Rotunda is going to be emptied. In just one week's time, I have enough information to indict one hundred Senators on various charges."

Bail smirked, "I'm not that surprised."

Anakin nodded, "It amuses me that you're not scared."

"When you're honest, You have nothing to be afraid of."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Would you care to join us for lunch?"

Bail smiled, "It would be my honor Your Majesty."

"Then, Follow me, I am buying," stated Anakin.

"Thank You Anakin," Bail replied with a smile as he followed the Skywalker's out of the Office.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you everyone, for reading and reviewing. I will have more up most likely after the weekend. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Twenty minutes later, Anakin and Padme sat with Bail inside of Dexter's diner as they waited for their lunch.

Anakin at the same time looked at Bail and spoke, "You're welcome to join us for lunch tomorrow as well."

Bail frowned, "I would but, my wife and I are going to be picking up our new daughter tomorrow."

Anakin smiled, "That sounds exciting."

Bail nodded, "We have been waiting for a child for to long. We ended up finding a wonderful selection of babies and, in the end we ended up choosing a little girl."

"We will have to have her play our babies once they are around," stated Padme

Bail nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

"I am happy for you," Anakin stated with a smile.

"I am glad that someone is," Bail stated.

Anakin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"A lot of people have asked me why I haven't tried to conceive my own heir with someone other than Breha. They are shocked that I am choosing to adopt instead but, I can't be with anyone besides the woman that I married."

"I know the feeling," Anakin stated although he found himself wishing time and time again that he had saved himself for Padme alone.

At the same time, Padme spoke, "Looks like we are hitting the Holonet," stated Padme as her eyes were turned towards the Holonet screen nearby.

Anakin and Bail looked towards the Screen as they listened to the news.

* * *

_"Emperor Skywalker has used force to pass a new law in the Senate," stated a Redheaded Reporter._

_At the same time, Holoimages of the Clone Troopers that stormed the Senate flashed onscreen._

_"This new law, will prevent bankers from for closing on the houses that belong to the wives of fallen soldiers from the Clone Wars._

_Further more, Bankers that fail to cooperate face a five hundred thousand credit fine along with up to five years in prison for failing to cooperate."_

* * *

At that moment, Anakin heard cheers throughout the room.

Anakin smiled, "Looks like the common people like what we're doing."

Bail nodded in agreement as he looked back at the Holoscreen.

* * *

_"Emperor Skywalker's new law will also bring Senate wages down to five hundred thousand Credits a Month. The other Five Hundred Thousand will go towards crippled Veterans and the widows of fallen soldiers. The Emperor also verbally lashed out at the Senate. He went as far as calling all of the Senators Pigs."_

At that moment, footage of the Senate meeting was immediately shown.

* * *

_"You are all pigs. Five Hundred Thousand Credits is plenty. That is all that you need and, it will also be my salary. It is fair that is the bottom line. The Other Half Million will be used for, relief programs for the poor and, to help the people that we are supposed to serve."_

_Anakin was silent for a moment before he continued, "I edited the Bill that I just signed as Emperor, There is a far higher penalty for the bankers that refuse to help the wives of these dead soldiers."_

_"What kind of a penalty?" asked The Senator of Naboo._

_Anakin looked at the Senator and spoke, "Five years in prison along with a fine of a half million. All that you pigs care about is your money. Most of you were payed off to prevent this bill from being passed. You were paid off by the bankers that know that it will affect their finances so, I have passed it without your permission and, I took the time to attach my new Salary policy, Don't argue it if you value your Career."_

_"Those were the words of our Emperor. Almost all of the Senate and the banking Community is in an uproar over Skywalker's actions. Some are calling him a tyrant and others are calling him worse than Palpatine."_

* * *

Anakin turned away from the screen with a smirk, "Funny how they're degrading me for helping the common people. None of them ever had the courage to say anything like that about Palpatine while he was alive."

"Why not use some of his methods to your advantage?" Bail asked.

"I am thinking of doing just that. I may just start arresting Senators for wanting to fatten themselves with the people's money because, this is all wrong."

Bail nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin and Padme parted with Bail and, headed back to the Senate Rotunda.

Just seconds after sitting down, Anakin saw a young Imperial Officer enter the room, "Sorry to interrupt you Your Majesty but, I have several big name bankers here that wish to speak with you."

Anakin nodded, "Send them in."

Moments later, Anakin and Padme watched as three greedy and selfish bankers entered the room. One Banker, Anakin recognized as the Muun whom had replaced San Hill as Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. He recognized another banker as Aran Sarr, A well known banker and businessman whom worked on Coruscant.

The third, Anakin recognized as a wealthy and influential banker from Eriadu whom was also a friend of Tarkin's.

Anakin smiled as they sat down. He then spoke, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Aran was the first to speak, "I would like for you to do something about that dammed law of Organa's that you passed today."

Anakin frowned, "What do you mean by do something about it?"

"Edit it. I get the picture that you want to gain popularity with the people your Majesty. Just help us find a way to bypass it or, we will have to give away a lot of money."

Anakin shook his head, "I will not edit it. The Law stands so start paying up and compromising with these widows like all of the other bankers in the Galaxy."

"Or you will give us a prison sentence?" Aran asked.

Anakin nodded as Aran spoke, "As I recall, Empress Skywalker has a Mother that she loves whom is currently on Naboo. From what I've heard, you also have a younger brother. Imagine if something unfortunate happened to one or both of them."

"You just signed your death warrant Aran."

Aran looked at Anakin in shock as he spoke, "No one will threaten my family."

With that, Anakin made a fist as Aran's throat started to constrict.

Aran looked at Anakin in horror, "N-No please your Majesty, I will compromise."

Anakin was silent in response as Aran's larynx snapped.

Anakin then looked at the two remaining bankers as he spoke, "Make sure that you tell everyone of your slimy friends about how I just executed your friend because, He is only an example. Face the fact, the law that I passed is going to remain in place. There is nothing that you can do but abide by it. If you try to threaten my family, everything you own will burn and you will die."

The two remaining bankers immediately stood up and left the room in shock and horror.

Padme looked at her husband in shock, "That certainly was a harsh way to handle it."

"I had no choice Angel."

Padme nodded as Anakin hugged her, "Next week we will pass our Anti Slavery law. Then, we will start investigating your Father."

"Sola believed that he could be found guilty of one of those crimes."

Anakin nodded in silence as he kissed his wife.

He knew that they had a lot of work to do in the Senate but, that they would be able to clean it up in the next few months if all went according to planned.

* * *

Yavin IV: Rebel Alliance Base:

Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed in deeply as he prepared to face the Jedi Council. He only hoped that they would be open to all that he was going to discuss.

He watched as the doors opened and, he entered the room in silence and bowed.

He looked around him and, noticed Master Yoda along with Jedi Master Windu and, Master Shaak Ti.

Yoda calmly spoke, "Something to report you do Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master, I wish to inform you of the changes that Anakin has made. He has been redeemed."

"Mmmm, Skeptical I am," Yoda stated.

"The same is for me after all that he has done," Mace Windu stated.

"I think that the way that he handled that one banker yesterday is what makes them so skeptical," stated Shaak Ti.

"That Banker threatened his Mother in Law and his younger Brother," Obi-Wan stated.

Yoda frowned, "A younger Brother Skywalker has?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "He was found on Tattooine. He is also Force Sensitive."

"And his wife, how does he treat her? Or do I even need to ask?" asked Mace Windu in disgust.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "They are the perfect example of young love. That is for certain," Obi-Wan calmly replied.

"She is what? Sixteen years old and you call it love?" Mace asked.

"They both met one another troubled and broken. They simply were desperate and, that is how they fell for one another."

Observe Skywalker's actions we will before we trust him."

"He is going to be a father soon," Obi-Wan stated.

"Perhaps Fatherhood will calm him down. He has always been a little bit on the wild side," Shaak Ti stated with a smile.

Obi-Wan nodded, out of all of the members of the Council, Shaak Ti had always been the one to condemn Anakin the least.

He smiled at her as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Naboo: Seven Months Later:

Anakin sat inside of the Nabuian Med Center as he held Padme's hand. He noticed Jobal entering the room as he smiled, "They're coming Jobal."

"They are two weeks early," Jobal stated.

Anakin shook his head, "They are Skywalker's they lack patience."

Jobal shook her head in amusement.

Anakin looked down at Padme and spoke, " Breathe Angel."

Padme nodded as she smiled at her husband.

The couple had landed on Naboo just one day before with the intention of having the twins on Naboo. Now, here they were having the twins exactly two weeks before their due date.

Padme let out a hard scream as Anakin held her hand.

A few minutes later, Luke Skywalker entered the Galaxy followed by his twin sister, Leia Skywalker.

Anakin quickly took the twins in his arms just after the Med droid had bathed them as he moved towards Padme.

"Look at the Angel."

Padme looked towards her Husband with a smile as she reached for one of the bundles.

Anakin quickly handed Luke to Padme as he held Leia in his arms.

Anakin smiled, "Thank you for these babies Padme. Thank you so much for giving them to me."

"I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else," Padme stated.

Anakin nodded in agreement as Jobal approached Padme's bed.

"Would you like to hold your first Grandson Mom?" Padme asked.

Jobal nodded as she took Luke in her arms.

She smiled, "He looks just like you Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "And Leia looks like Padme."

"Let me see her."

Anakin nodded as he offered Leia to Jobal before taking Luke in his arms.

Jobal looked down at Leia in disbelief, "She looks like a clone Padme. This is exactly the way that you looked the day of your birth."

Jobal then turned towards Anakin with a smile, "I hope that you're prepared to chase the boys away."

"No boy like me is going to get his hands on her that is for certain. I think that the Force gave me Luke so that I would have some extra help."

Jobal shook her head in amusement as turned towards the packed diaper bag that was sitting in a nearby chair.

She headed towards the diaper bag and, returned with two beautiful quilts as she spoke, "I took my time with these. I was hoping that you would be willing to use them."

Anakin looked at the quilts with a smile, "They are beautiful."

Jobal nodded as Anakin took the bluish quilt and, wrapped Luke up inside of it.

He took the red and pink quilt and, instantly wrapped Leia up.

Jobal then spoke, "If you don't mind, I am going to go ahead and let Ahsoka and Jay in. Darred and Dorme will be here in a few minutes with Master Kenobi."

Anakin looked at Jobal in shock, "Did you say Darred and Dorme?"

Jobal nodded, "He is finally getting back on his feet again and, I am glad because it is what Sola wanted. He took Dorme out for their first date last night and, from what I heard it went fairly well."

"If all goes well, we will have them married," Padme stated.

Anakin shook his head, "You two are always fairly amusing."

Jobal smiled at her Son in Law in response.

Jobal then left the room and, moments later she returned with Ahsoka and Jay along with Darred and Dorme. Anakin noticed Pooja in Dorme's arms and, Ryoo holding her father's hand

Anakin smiled, "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course we want to see them," Stated Ahsoka.

Anakin smiled as he picked up Leia and then looked at Ahsoka, "Ok Aunt Ahsoka, meet Leia."

Anakin then took Luke as he approached Jay, "Luke, Meet your Uncle Jay."

Jay immediately took his nephew in his arms as he watched Ahsoka pass Leia off to Darred.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie sat in the local bar in silence as he sipped on his drink.

He had learned that his Daughter had returned to Naboo to apparently give birth to her child, the child of Emperor Skywalker.

He hated the fact that his daughter had the power that she had.

She could do anything that she wanted. He had lost his position as Moff because of her as well as his credibility and reputation.

As he sipped his drink, A voice spoke, "I heard that your Daughter is having a baby. Are you going to visit her?"

Ruwee shook his head, "There will never be any reconciliation between us," Ruwee replied to the nearby bartender.

* * *

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan handed Luke back to him, "He certainly looks like his Father."

Anakin nodded, "What does the Council have to say about me and them?"

"I think that they may be paying you a visit soon so, be ready."

Anakin nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "Ani when will we be able to go home?"

Anakin shook his head, "Tomorrow Angel. We will spend the night here and go home tomorrow."

Padme nodded in silence as she looked down at Leia whom she was currently nursing.

Anakin then spoke, "I was thinking that we could spend about a month on Naboo with our babies before we head back to Coruscant."

Padme eagerly smiled at her husband, "I think that that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

The following evening, Anakin and Padme both left the hospital with Luke and Leia and, headed for the simple house that they were staying at.

The couple decided that they would stay in the same house that they had stayed at during Sola's funeral. It was low profile and, hard to find.

Neither Anakin nor Padme had any desire to have the media find them on Naboo or to have Ruwee show up on their doorstep, which is what made them decide to keep the house.

* * *

Upon entering their bedroom, Anakin and Padme placed the twins in their cribs as Padme looked own upon them with Anakin at her side, "I almost wonder if this is all a dream."

Anakin shook his head, "It isn't. Although, From what your Mother was telling me we will be thinking that we're in the middle of a horrible nightmare for the next few months. We will have them waking us tonight, you just watch."

Padme nodded as she kissed her husband.

For the next month, The couple remained shut up in the house, handling all Senate meetings via Holocom while they cared for their children.

* * *

One Month Later:

After a month of doing nothing besides caring for their children and, monitoring the Senate, Anakin and Padme decided to take the twins and go out into the city for breakfast.

The couple chose the Queen's Cafe for breakfast deciding, that it would be a good choice since Most of Naboo's middle class ate there and, since they wanted to continue to keep a low profile.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Cafe, Anakin dropped Padme and Jobal off at the front entrance with the twins while, he left to park

their speeder.

Padme and Jobal both entered the Cafe with Luke and Leia and, both of them were immediately seated.

As Padme and Jobal sat down with Luke and Leia, Padme noticed an all to familiar person approaching her.

"Mom, Dad is coming."

Jobal nodded as she noticed Padme fingering her blaster, "You have to do what you have to do to protect your children."

At that moment, Luke and Leia started to cry as Ruwee approached his daughter and spoke, "I see that you had twins Padme. Twins with your pathetic boyfriend."

"He is my husband," Padme stated in anger.

"I don't recall giving you away Padme. Therefore, I can't say that I recognize him as your husband."

"You lost the right to give me away the moment that you beat me for the first time and, the moment that you started abusing my Mother."

Jobal then spoke, "You can leave Ruwee."

Ruwee shook his head as he glared at Padme, "Do you have any idea on just what you did to me by chosing the Emperor over all that I offered you Padme?"

"Look at these wonderful babies. Do you think that they would exist if Palo had fathered them?"

Ruwee was silent as Jobal continued, "Anakin is a wonderful husband and father and, he treats her like she deserves. Now, you need to leave."

"Leave Dad, I don't want you around my children. You can leave immediately."

Ruwee shook his head as he mockingly bowed to Padme, "Of course your Majesty."

At the same time, as Ruwee stood up, he felt a hard punch in the cheek that sent him stumbling four feet.

He looked ahead of him to see Emperor Skywalker, whom coldly spoke, "You can leave now. You have nothing else to say to my wife or to my Mother in Law."

Ruwee obediently, got up and left the room in silence as Anakin sat down next to his wife. Padme immediately kissed him.

"What was that for?" Anakin asked.

"Because I love you," Padme replied with a smile.

Anakin nodded in silence as he spoke, "Did you order him to bow to you again?"

"No, he was just mocking me."

Anakin shook his head, "He is such a child."

"I agree," Padme replied.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. This Story is nearing the end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later, Padme found herself sitting on the back patio of her Nabuian home as she nursed Luke and Leia.

At the same time, she heard footsteps. She turned around and, saw Anakin walking onto the patio.

Padme smiled, "What is going on Ani?"

Anakin coldly smiled, "A great deal, we managed to find some proof that your Dad and your friend Palo both indeed have owned slaves illegally."

"That means that you can arrest them right?"

Anakin nodded, "I am going to go and get the job done right now. They both are at the bar down the street."

Padme smiled, "How did you find the evidence?"

"I signed two search warrants that were just executed. We found enough evidence that I have decided to go ahead and arrest them both."

Padme nodded, "Are you going to do that today?"

Anakin nodded, "If they are convicted, under our new law they will both face fifteen years in prison."

"Good, Put them away before they ruin more lives."

"Reliaz may actually get a life sentence because of all of the slave labor he has used in his mines."

"And my Father won't?"

"He is only guilty of owning the four servants in his house. Therefore, he only faces around fifteen years or so maybe twenty."

Anakin then, looked down at the twins with a smile, "They are hungry?"

"Starving as always," Padme replied with a smile.

"When I get back, I will watch them for you so that you can get some sleep."

"Tomorrow is going to be our last day here right?" asked Padme

"Yes, I hate having to head back to Coruscant but, I think that we certainly will be needed there," stated Anakin.

"I agree," Padme replied as her husband left the room.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin found himself entering the local bar with six Clone Troopers.

He looked ahead of him and, noticed Ruwee Naberrie on one of the barstools along with Palo Reliaz. Both Men had their backs turned to him.

Anakin looked at the Clone Commander and spoke, "Wait here until I wave you forward."

"Yes Sir!"

Anakin then, took a seat at the empty stool that was next to Ruwee as he spoke, "Hello Mr Naberrie."

Ruwee looked at Anakin with pure hatred and disgust.

"Spending your time here because of the fact that your family left you?" Anakin asked.

Ruwee sneered, "What are you doing here? Did you come here to have a drink with me?" Ruwee sarcastically asked.

Anakin shook his head, "No, not at all. Besides, I quit drinking for good after Padme and I married. I wanted to be a good Husband and a good Father, so I had to make a few sacrifices and, drinking was one of them."

"You gave up drinking for my daughter and her children, that is so sweet of you," stated Ruwee in disgust.

Anakin shook his head, "We are certainly very different Men, I spoil my wife and give her whatever she deserves. I treat my children the way that they deserve to be treated and, I treat them like they matter. You however, treated your wife and daughter like they were nothing but your property. You are certainly nothing like me," stated Anakin as he glared upon Ruwee.

Anakin paused as he continued, "You treated your slaves better than you treated them."

"Slaves?" asked Ruwee in shock.

"Don't try to lie to me, I already know that the three housemaids in your house are slaves. I interviewed them."

Ruwee's face reddened as Anakin waved two Clone Troopers over towards him.

He then, looked at Ruwee and spoke, "Ruwee Naberrie, you're under arrest for participation in the slave trade and, for owning slaves illegally."

With that, Anakin watched as binders were closed around Ruwee's wrists.

He looked at the two Clone Troopers and spoke, "Take him away."

Anakin then, sat down in Ruwee's empty seat alongside Palo as Ruwee was hauled away.

Palo looked at Anakin in disgust as he spoke, "So Relaiz, we meet again."

Palo nodded, "Unfortunately we do."

Anakin smirked, "Your friend Ruwee isn't going to be alone in prison. I know all about your mines and the slave labor. Some of those slaves have died on those mines because of you. That carries a life sentence my friend. I hope that you enjoyed your time in the bar because, you will never see this place again."

Palo looked at Anakin in horror as he was pushed against the counter by the two Clone Troopers.

Within seconds, he felt binders being snapped shut on his wrists as he was pulled off of the bar stool and hauled out of the bar.

Anakin smiled as he turned and, left the bar.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin found himself standing right above Leia's crib as she cried.

He immediately picked his daughter up as he started to rock her.

At the same time, he noticed Jobal standing behind him , "Is Padme asleep?" Anakin asked.

Jobal nodded, "Luke is exhausted and so is Padme but, it seems like Leia wants to stay up."

"I take it that she has been terrorizing everyone as usual."

"She certainly is one fireball," stated Jobal

Anakin nodded in agreement as Jay and Ahsoka entered the room.

"Anakin can we go to the Cafe down the street for smoothies?" Jay asked.

"Go ahead, Just be careful as always. Are you packed for the trip back to Coruscant?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Of course we are," Jay replied.

"Then you can go ahead and enjoy yourselves since this is our last day on the planet," Anakin stated with a smile at his younger brother.

Jay smiled at his brother in response as he looked at Ahsoka whom spoke, "Let's go see what's going on in the market."

Jay nodded in agreement as he left his brother and followed Ahsoka out of the house.

Padme smiled, "I think that Ahsoka is just enjoying the life of being able to be a kid."

"It is a luxury that she hasn't had for a long time," Anakin stated.

Padme nodded in silence.

Anakin at the same time looked Padme over with a frown.

"What is wrong Ani?"

"You look tired, go take a nap. I can watch the twins."

Padme nodded, "Thank you Ani."

Anakin smiled in response as his wife left the room.

* * *

Coruscant:Skywalker apartment: One Month Later:

Anakin looked at his wife with a frown as he entered their Apartment that was within the 500 Republica Complex.

He sighed as he spoke, "So the sentences on your Father and Palo have both been done."

"What did they get?" Padme asked.

"Palo got what we expected him to get. I can't say the same for your Father though."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"Three of the slaves were payed off by him. There was only one of his house slaves that he couldn't buy. Because of that, He is only getting ten years in prison."

"It should be a lot longer," Padme stated.

"I agree. How are the twins?" Anakin asked.

"They are both napping. I am just going to be so happy once we move into our Palace."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "It is almost complete, Between the teardown of Palpatine's Palace and the building of our Palace as well as the repairs to the Jedi Temple, I would say that we are certainly providing more jobs."

Padme nodded in agreement, "Three quarters of the Construction teams on Coruscant are involved."

Anakin nodded as he heard Luke and Leia's cries.

"How about we take the twins in the stroller and take a walk in the park?"

Padme eagerly smiled, "That sounds wonderful Anakin."

Anakin kissed his wife as he headed in towards the nursery.

Padme immediately followed him as they each scooped up a child.

Anakin then spoke, "Let's go ahead and get in the speeder."

Padme nodded in agreement.

Anakin and Padme then, took the twins and headed towards their speeder.

Anakin easily drove his family through the city and towards the city park.

* * *

He immediately helped his wife out of the speeder as he strapped the twins into their stroller.

Together, the couple walked through the park as they gazed at the nearby artificial pond.

After walking for a time, The couple sat down on a bench that was facing the nearby playground.

Padme at the same time, looked at Anakin with a smile, "The walk in the park hit the spot for all of us, look at the twins."

Anakin glanced down at the stroller with a smile as he noticed Luke and Leia both sound asleep.

Anakin at the same time, looked over at the three children that were playing on the playground.

He saw a boy on a swing with a girl both with dark hair and, a blond haired girl that was preparing to go down the slide.

At the same time, He looked over at a nearby couple that were no doubt the parents of the three children. He guessed the husband and wife to be in their mid thirties.

At the same time, the wife spoke, "Dear that is the Emperor sitting next to us."

Anakin smiled as the shocked husband looked at him in disbelief.

"How are you today?" Anakin asked.

The Man smiled, "F-Fine your Majesty."

Anakin smiled, "Are those your children over there?"

"Yes."

The woman at the same time looked at the sleeping twins, "So the twins are even more adorable than the rumors have described them to be."

Anakin nodded, "We try to keep them out of the public eye which won't always be easy as they get older."

The woman nodded, "Is your Son going to be the next Emperor?"

Anakin shook his head, "That will be his choice but, I foresee that he will choose the life of a Jedi instead."

"You mean that you're not going to make him become Emperor?" asked the woman.

Anakin shook his head, "He has to choose his own path. Nobody can choose it for him."

Padme at the same time spoke, "What do you do for a living?"

"W-Why I am a nurse."

"Did your Mother and Father tell you all of your life that were supposed to be a nurse and nothing more?" Padme asked.

"Why no of course not. I would have hated that."

"That is why we have decided to let them make their own choices and, I suspect that by the time that I die, that I will be able to pass the throne off to one of my Grandchildren if I choose," stated Padme.

"You certainly are a very young Mother. How old are you Your highness?"

"I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago," Padme replied.

"Seventeen?"

Padme nodded, "We didn't exactly plan on children. They just came when we least expected them but, we love them. What is your name by the way?"

"I am Lena, This is my Husband, Cal."

Padme smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Anakin at the same time spoke, "If I may ask, Have our new policies affected you in any way?"

Cal nodded, "My Brother was killed in the Clone Wars so, we were doing our best to help his wife but even that wasn't enough until you introduced your new policy."

Anakin smiled, "So is she doing better now financially?"

"Yes, she has been able to keep her house. She has been able to keep her house thanks to you and she has been able to put food on the table with just her paycheck."

Anakin smiled, "That is what I like to hear."

"I heard that one of the big name bankers threatened you right after that bill was passed. Is it true that you killed him?" asked Lena.

Anakin nodded, "I had no choice but to make an example of him. He went as far as threatening my kid brother and my mother in law."

"For failing to cooperate?" asked Cal.

Anakin nodded, "None of them have done a thing since then against us."

"They must be afraid to," stated Lena.

Anakin smiled, "I hope it stays that way because, I have more important things to deal with, such as my meeting with the Jedi Order this Evening."

"How many survived Order Sixty six?" Cal asked.

Anakin shook his head, "You obviously know that Master Kenobi and My Padawan did. Aside from them, I know that Master Yoda survived along with Master Mace Windu. I don't know who else."

Cal nodded, "I am guessing that you will be finding out today."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't even think that Yoda knows exactly how many survived."

Cal nodded as Anakin looked at his wrist Chrono, "I have to go get ready for the meeting, Have a good day. It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

Cal nodded as Lena spoke, "If you want advice on the twins, feel free to ask us. We are always here at least three times a week."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "I am just wondering how much longer the crying will last."

"You're not even close to the end yet," stated Lena.

Padme nodded in silence.

Anakin then started pushing the stroller as Padme followed him. Padme smiled, "It is nice to see that some people like what we are doing with the Empire."

Anakin nodded, "Only the common folk but, that is what takes up the majority of the Empire."

Padme nodded in agreement as Anakin spoke, "Are you sure that you want to go to the Temple for the meeting with the Council? I mean they are bound to start asking us multiple questions. Questions that we may not want to answer."

Padme shook her head, "I will still stand with you."

Anakin smiled at his wife in response as they headed towards their speeders.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Mace Windu and Master Yoda filed into the Jedi Council Room followed by Master Shaak Ti.

The Jedi were having their first Council Meeting in the Jedi Council Room in over a year.

Yoda looked at him calmly and spoke, "I hope right you are about Skywalker Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, "He truly is truly the old Anakin again. I know that he is."

"I will have to see it with my own eyes. I can sense him approaching. The other two Force presences I am guessing are his twins."

"Correct Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"His brother will for certain make a fine addition to our order," stated Shaak Ti.

"He is already very well trained."

"Allow the Jedi to Marry to rebuild the Order we must. Marry, you Must Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan frowned, "I-I don't know who to marry."

"Maybe you should go visit Satine, I mean she always did have a thing for you," stated Shaak Ti with a smile.

"What about you and Master Windu? I mean you both are young enough to have children. I think that you're both onboard the same ship as me."

"I am not going to get married because, I have no desire to do so," stated Mace.

"Have children you must."

"You can't just make us Master Yoda," stated Shaak Ti.

Yoda merely sighed in frustration as Obi-Wan spoke, "Anakin has two children. He has his brother and he's bound to have some and Anakin is bound to have more. What more can you ask for?"

Yoda was silent in response as the doors of the Council room opened to reveal Emperor Skywalker and his wife. Anakin and Padme each held an infant in their arms as they entered the room.

As Anakin took his place in the Center of the room, Yoda spoke, "Welcome young Skywalker. Or should I say, Emperor Skywalker?"

Anakin shook his head as he spoke, "Forgive me for failing you on the last mission Master."

"What happened on that mission was not your fault Anakin," Stated Shaak Ti.

Anakin looked over at Master Ti with a smile, "I must say that I am happy to see you still alive Master Ti."

Shaak Ti smiled at Anakin in response as she glanced at the child in Anakin's arms, "Who is the little one in your arms?"

"This is Luke," stated Anakin as he held the baby boy up.

Padme at the same time held up Leia, "And this is his sister Leia."

Anakin noticed Yoda smile as he gazed upon the twins.

Mace even seemed to soften for a moment as Yoda spoke, "Convinced I am that you have changed. Instrumental young Padme has been in your redemption."

"You can say that again," Anakin replied.

"I do have one question though," stated Mace.

Anakin nodded as Mace spoke, "If you regained your memories after six months of serving the Emperor, why didn't you change?"

Anakin sighed, "Didn't think that anyone would want me again. The memory of how people accepted me fifteen years ago was still fairly fresh in my mind. I didn't think that I would ever be trusted or wanted again or forgiven. Padme was the first person that made me feel like my old self after everything. She healed me with her love."

Mace looked at the seventeen year old Empress and nodded in silence before, looking back at Anakin.

"If you are to remain Emperor, what of your status as a Jedi?" Mace asked.

"I will just be an inactive member of the order. I will finish Ahsoka's training and, work on my own skills but, I feel as though my time is best spent as Emperor for now. Perhaps one day, I will be able to hand the power over to Padme or to one of our children and then rejoin the Order fully. But, until then I will have to remain Emperor."

Mace nodded as Yoda spoke, "Agree with you I do. A great Jedi the boy will be."

Anakin nodded, "I foresee that they both will be fine Jedi. I just don't foresee my Son choosing to become Emperor."

"He won't," stated Shaak Ti.

All eyes turned upon the Togrutan Jedi Master as she spoke, "Neither of them will have the throne. It will be a child from Leia's lineage that will become Emperor after you both have gone. But Leia will not rule," Stated Shaak Ti.

Anakin nodded, "I understand."

"Forgiven you are young Skywalker. Trust you I do," stated Yoda.

Anakin smiled as Leia started crying, "Somebody is hungry," Padme stated.

Anakin looked at his wrist Chrono with a frown, "This is their dinner time."

"We will talk more tomorrow Anakin," Obi-Wan stated.

"Understood," Anakin replied as he escorted his wife out of the room.

* * *

Silence followed after the departure of the Skywalker family before Mace spoke, "That was nothing like I was expecting."

"Nothing is ever what it seems Master is it?" stated Obi-Wan.

"He has even gained my trust," Mace remarked.

Obi-Wan smiled in response.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin and Padme laid in bed together shortly after tucking the twins into bed.

Padme looked at her husband with a smile, "You gave me a lot of credit in the Council room today."

"Of course I did, you saved me Angel," Anakin stated as he kissed Padme on the forehead.

Padme smiled at her husband in response as he turned off the lights, "You are everything to me Padme. I do everything that I do for you and the twins."

"You are all that I have besides our babies and my Mom anyway's," Padme stated.

Anakin nodded, "I am just sorry about your Sister. If only we had been able to save her."

"She saw no other way out except to atone for all that she had done. I squarely place the blame of her death on the shoulders of my Father."

"Would you have accepted her as your sister had she lived and changed?"

"Of course, It is in my nature," Padme replied as she cuddled up against her husband's large form.

It wasn't long before Anakin wrapped his arms around her. Padme soon found herself asleep in her favorite place in the entire universe, her husband's arms.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. There will be one or two more Chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing. This fanfic is for certain the most AU that I have ever done or will do. I hope that you have enjoyed it.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

Fifteen years later:

Thirty two year old Padme Skywalker looked at herself in the mirror as she finished dressing for the day.

At the age of thirty two, she was many things. She was the most powerful Woman in the Galaxy and, more importantly to her she was a the wife of Emperor Anakin Skywalker and, a proud mother of three. Just weeks before Luke and Leia's fourth Birthday, she had found herself pregnant.

Several months later, Anakin and Padme both welcomed their second daughter, Kyla Skywalker into the Galaxy.

Kyla took after her mother in terms of size and appearance and, hair color. But, she did have her Father's steel blue eyes. Otherwise, she resembled Padme and Leia.

As Padme turned to leave the room, she examined herself. She was wearing a simple dress but, she wasn't in the mood for wearing an elegant gown and, she didn't care what anyone thought or said about her.

At that moment, she heard a knock on her bedroom door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant Ahsoka Tano Skywalker.

Ahsoka and Jay had now been happily married for five years and, both were fully trained Jedi. They already had one four year old Daughter whom they had named Aria Skywalker. Aria looked almost identical to her mother, but, she had a paler complexion which was most likely due to her human Father.

Ahsoka smiled as Padme spoke, "How is my nephew or niece?"

"Doing great, the baby kicked all night."

"Are you planning to have anymore after this one?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Jay is twenty five now and, I am thirty, we both decided that this one would be the last. Besides, we already have one four year old."

Padme nodded in agreement, "I think that that is a good choice."

"Is Jay waiting with Anakin?"

"Yes, breakfast is ready, I think that Anakin decided to cook today."

"Good, I am not in the mood. I almost asked Han to summon one of the cooks."

"How is Captain Solo working for you?" Ahsoka asked.

"You mean in terms of his job as my chief of security?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka nodded as Padme spoke, "He can never fully replace Captain Typho but, for the age of twenty five he does an excellent job."

"It is a shame that Captain Typho had to die when he did."

"We made a good example of the men that caused his death. I still call and check on his wife and daughters. In fact, I just sent them a gift basket because today would have been their twentieth anniversary as a married couple."

"If he hadn't taken that decoy ship that day to Alderaan, those thugs would have killed you and Kyla, she was only five years old and Luke and Leia were unarmed due to the fact that, they were in the middle of making their lightsabers. It wasn't your fault, he did his duty."

"And now I must do mine Ahsoka. That is what everyone says but, it still doesn't make up for the fact that he left behind two wonderful daughters that will have to grow up without him and a widow that cries for him day and night."

"You do your best in terms of caring for them, give yourself some credit."

Padme nodded as she left the room followed by her Sister in Law.

* * *

A few minutes later, Padme entered the large dining room to see Anakin talking with Jay as Luke and Leia sat down with their younger Sister and their cousin.

Padme headed towards her niece with a loving smile, "Hello Aria."

Aria smiled as her Aunt bent over to kiss her cheek.

Padme then, looked at her Son and spoke, "I am trusting you with Aria and Kyla today. Make sure that you don't do anything rash."

"We just decided to take them to the Game Arcade and then to Dexter's."

"Is Mara going to go with you?" Padme asked.

Luke nodded as his cheeks blushed.

Padme did her best not to smirk, Everyone in the family knew that Luke and Mara Jade Kenobi both were equally infatuated with one another.

Shortly after Obi-Wan and Satine had married, the couple had left for a honeymoon.

While they were on their honeymoon, Obi-Wan had picked up a Force presence that he decided to investigate.

Satine had followed him and, together the couple had found the little infant in an orphanage. They had both fallen in love with the baby at first sight and had chosen to adopt her as their own.

At that moment, the doors of the dining room hissed open as Obi-Wan and Satine entered the room followed by their redheaded daughter.

Padme smiled, "It looks like you both are on time today."

Obi-Wan nodded, "So are we going to go out to lunch before we go to the Opera?"

Padme nodded, "Most likely. I figured that Mara could join the rest of the kids. Han is going to take them to the Arcade."

"Does he have a good whip to keep them in line?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hey, I am not that bad."

"You have the nerve to say that after the last mission that we went on together Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke frowned, "I don't recall doing anything that was reckless on our last mission."

"I recall that crazy speeder chase."

"I also seem to remember watching you jump from a Skyscraper," stated Obi-Wan.

"I caught the speeder and the assassin who is now in prison. At least we saved the Senator of Rodia. That was our mission."

"You argue like your Father," stated Obi-Wan as he sat down.

Anakin shook his head, "Don't do anything stupid while we are doing our thing."

Satine then spoke, "We have a good amount of time space in between lunch and the show, maybe we should take Ahsoka baby shopping."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," stated Padme.

Ahsoka smiled as Anakin glared at Jay, "Thanks to you we are all being pulled into a day of shopping."

"Me?" Jay asked.

"You're the one that got her pregnant," Anakin stated.

Jay visibly blushed as Padme spoke, "Stop picking on your brother."

Anakin merely smiled at his wife in response.

At the same time, Captain Solo entered the room with his right hand security Man, Chewbacca.

Shortly after Anakin and Padme's rise to power, the couple had removed the Emperor's race policy that allowed only humans to serve in the Imperial ranks. Because of this, Chewbacca and many other Wookiees had joined the Imperial ranks. Wookiees were most valued as bodyguards and security guards, Anakin had a specially trained brigade of Wookiees that patrolled the Senate Rotunda and the Imperial Palace.

Due to the fact that Chewbacca had a relationship with both Anakin and Ahsoka that stretched back to the Clone Wars, he was given a position as a member of Padme's security team.

Anakin smiled, "Will you two join us for breakfast?"

Chewbacca eagerly nodded as Han spoke "Thank you your Majesty."

Anakin nodded as the two loyal security guards sat down.

Anakin then spoke, "Make sure that Luke doesn't try anything stupid Solo. You have my permission to use lethal force on him," stated Anakin with a laugh.

Han smiled in response as 3PO entered the room with several plates of food.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke and Leia along with their younger sister Kyla and their cousin Aria headed for the large arcade building followed by Mara, Han and Chewie.

Aria immediately spoke, "How many games are we going to play?"

"We will see," Luke replied.

At that moment, Leia scooped up her cousin, "How about I take Aria to the children's section? You can do your thing."

Luke nodded as Han spoke, "Chewie will go with you."

At the same time, Luke noticed Kyla following his Sister as he looked at Mara with a smile, "How about we play that Podrace game again?"

Mara smiled, "I am going to beat you this time."

"Someone has to untie our scores but, It won't be you," stated Luke.

Han smiled, "You kids are cheep entertainment when you play that game."

A few minutes later, Han watched as Luke and Mara headed towards a large Holoprojector.

Luke and Mara both took their places in the two small Podracing cockpits as they activated the screen.

Mara smiled, "Be ready to loose Prince Skywalker."

"Padawan Skywalker, I hate that title," Luke replied.

Mara smiled at Luke in response as the game started.

* * *

Anakin smiled as he watched Padme and Satine emerge from a nearby baby store with several new baby outfits for Ahsoka's baby.

He looked at Jay with a smile, "Do you know what you're having yet?"

Jay shook his head, "We're going to do what we did with Aria, let it be a surprise."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "That sounds like fun. We ended up doing that with Kyla, it makes me wish that we had done it with Luke and Leia."

Jay nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "I hate to think of what will happen if you decide to bring another Skywalker into the Universe. You almost killed me, Jay almost killed me and, Luke may very well finish the job. Especially if he goes any farther with my daughter."

"Relax Master, I doubt that anything bad will happen."

"Luke is fifteen, She is thirteen. What happens if they decide to get together?"

"Then, we will make sure that they behave."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Luke better know who he is dealing with if he messes up with her."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I am sure that he does know. Don't worry old Man, I understand your stance. I have only two daughters to worry about after all and you only have one, consider yourself fortunate."

Padme smiled, "If Luke doesn't treat her right, he will hear it from me."

"I think that he probably knows better after hearing stories about his Grandfather right?"

Satine asked.

Padme nodded, "Haven't heard a word from him since he was released."

"Do you even want to?" Jay asked.

"Not sure," Padme replied.

"I heard that he still has plenty of bags of money despite everything," Obi-Wan stated.

"Jobal took about two million in the divorce, he paid about a half a million out in legal fees and in pay offs to the house slaves and then another half million for his own prison cell. I think that he still has one million and he still has his house since Jobal refused to take it."

"She should have," Satine stated.

"It isn't so easy when it is the house that you were beaten in," Padme replied.

"Sorry," Satine replied.

"Don't worry about it Satine," Padme replied.

"Is it true that he went to visit Winema before her passing a few years ago?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, it is true," Padme replied.

"Do you know anything about that meeting?" Jay asked.

"I know that he apologized for not being the son that she wanted him to be and for tarnishing the family name like he had. I think that after ten years in prison, he saw the error in his ways. She died one day after her visit and, my Mom said that she was happier than she had been in over twenty years," Padme replied.

"So they made peace? Why doesn't he come to you?" asked Ahsoka.

"I think it is for the same reason that my Sister committed Suicide," Padme replied.

"I heard that he even apologized to Darred," stated Anakin.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

Padme then spoke, "Darred and Dorme saw him at some Cafe in Theed and he told them that he was sorry. He also told Dorme to keep taking care of the girls."

"She loves them like her own," Jay stated with a smile.

"I know, it is just sad that she can't have any of her own," Padme replied.

"I don't think that it matters, she loves Ryoo and Pooja and, Pooja has a better relationship with Dorme than she does with Darred," stated Anakin.

Padme nodded in response, "Enough about our family drama."

* * *

Luke took a sip of his milkshake as he looked over at Mara with a smile, "I certainly beat you in that game."

"I will get you next time we play. You can't always win Prince Skywalker."

"It is Padawan Skywalker," Luke replied.

Mara smirked as Leia spoke, "The two of you act like toddlers, that is all that I can say."

"I agree," Kyla stated.

Han smiled, "I am going to have to throw my two credits in with these two intelligent ladies."

Luke shook his head, "Traitor."

"Wait until the day that you two end up married," Leia stated as she looked at Mara and Luke.

Luke and Mara's faces both turned red.

After a moment, Mara spoke, "If that happens, Our kids will have my good looks and not yours."

Leia bursted into laughter as Luke glared at Mara.

At the same time, Leia's smile faded away as she noticed an older Man of around sixty years of age approaching the table that she was sharing with her family.

Luke at the same time, looked straight at the large man as he spoke, "I know him from somewhere."

"From Grandma Winema's Holo images," Kyla stated.

"You were only six when she died, how could you possibly remember?" Leia asked.

"I just do," Kyla replied.

"I think that she is right Leia, I think that we are facing our Grandfather," Luke stated.

Leia glared at the Man as Kyla spoke, "Didn't he beat Mom a bunch and break Grandma Jobal's fingers?"

"Yes," Luke replied in anger.

As the man Approached the table, he stopped and looked straight at Luke as Luke made eye contact with him. He then, looked towards Leia and Kyla before looking back at Luke, "You are your Father's image Luke and, I can see that Leia looks just like Padme and the same is for your younger Sister."

Luke nodded as he stood up from his seat to face his Grandfather, "You certainly didn't inherit your Father's height."

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "I know all about you and I know all about what you did to my Grandmother. I also know about how you beat my Mother and a few times you even struck her with a Force Pike. I really don't want you around either one of my Sisters."

Ruwee silently nodded, "That is just what Padme told me, I will respect her wishes and yours. However, I ask that you do one thing."

Luke frowned, "Do you think I will listen."

"I hope you do, otherwise you will end up like me. Just don't make the mistakes that I made. I had to learn the hard way. I lost everything because of my greed and my selfishness. Make sure that you do everything for your family or for the good of the Galaxy or whatever but not for yourself."

"Oh, I certainly will do that. My Dad has taught me the same thing all of my life."

Ruwee nodded as he reached into his pocket. He immediately, revealed a gold chain along with a round pendant that he held out to Luke.

"This is My family Crest. My Father was the last to own it. I am the last Naberrie alive aside from my Sister whom is married with kids of her own. When I die, the Naberrie name dies. My Father, wouldn't have allowed me to have this had he lived to see me become what I became and you, you are my only grandson. I ask for you to take this since the Skywalker family doesn't have their own family Crest."

Ruwee paused before he continued, "Make sure that you stay on the path that you are on."

Luke nodded as he accepted the chain.

Ruwee then glanced at his Granddaughters one last time before, leaving the Cafe.

Luke looked down at the family seal that he had been given in shock, he had heard plenty of stories about his Grandfather but, he found himself surprised by his Grandfather's humility. Obviously, being incarcerated for ten years had given him time to think.

He turned and, sat down at the table as Dexter came out of the kitchen with two treys of food as he spoke, "I see that you met your Grandfather."

Luke nodded, "He wasn't what I expected."

"Prison can change a man for the better or for the worse," Dex replied as he served out the plates of food before, returning to the kitchen.

* * *

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile as they left the Opera Theatre, "That was a wonderful performance now wasn't it Angel?"

Padme nodded, "I think that the whole day was wonderful. I love getting to see the citizens on the streets whom are content with their lives and it is so rewarding to have them thank us for all that we have done. It makes me realize just how much we have done for the Galaxy when I feel like we have done nothing."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he looked towards his Speeder.

Obi-Wan and Satine had headed towards their own speeder and the same was for Jay and Ahsoka. They were all alone and, Anakin noticed a dark figure standing by their speeder.

"Ani it looks like Our Guards are ignoring him."

Anakin nodded as he looked at the two young yet loyal Royal guards, "Who is that man?"

"He wants to talk to your wife Your Majesty."

Padme gasped in shock when she saw the face of the man as he stepped into the moonlight.

It was the face of a man that she hadn't seen in fifteen years. It was her Father.

After a few moments of the two of them staring at one another as Anakin watched the scene, Ruwee spoke, "I can't say anything that will ever change your view of me and, you have every right to hate me after everything that I put you through. I just wanted to simply tell you that I am sorry."

Padme was in shock, this wasn't the man that she had known as Father. This Man was humbled, he had no pride in his face. All that she saw when she looked at him was regret and agony.

He then continued, "I know that your Mom is supposed to be on the planet tomorrow and, if she is willing tell her that I would like to see her."

Padme frowned, "Do you think that she wants to talk to you after all that you put her through? What about Sola? Sola is dead because of you and Me? If I hadn't done what I did, I wouldn't have the beautiful children that I have and, What would the Galaxy be like?"

"Way more messed up than it already is," Ruwee stated.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

"Your Anti Slavery Law, has imprisoned over a hundred million slave owners and slave sellers and freed at least four hundred million slaves. Your Bank Laws have kept over two hundred million widows off of the streets and incarcerated more than fifty million greedy bankers that would have just left those widows and their children to dig in the trash compactors."

Padme gasped in shock, "I didn't even know all of that."

"I don't think that I did either," Anakin stated.

"When you are in prison for ten years, you do little more than read," stated Ruwee.

Padme was in shock, "And you read about us?"

"I read whatever I got my hands on, because I had nothing else to do," stated Ruwee.

Padme nodded as Ruwee continued, "I also can tell you that Luke is making a name for himself in the underworld after the incident with the slavers above Kashyyyk."

Anakin smiled, "He taught those pigs a lesson."

"A lesson that they died learning aside from the three that he took prisoner."

"Obi-Wan was wounded so, he was fighting with a vengeance with Mara at his side."

Ruwee nodded, "I met him today at Dexter's Diner.

He didn't want me around your Daughter's so I respected his wishes. I did give him my Father's gold Chain which contains my family crest. I am unworthy of it."

Padme nodded as Ruwee continued, "I'm not asking anything of you Padme. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I hurt you and, that I love you."

Ruwee then turned to leave as Padme felt tears in her eyes.

She had never heard her Father say such a thing to her in her life.

She almost wondered if it was a dream.

She looked at her Dad in near tears, "Dad, I-I forgive you."

Ruwee was silent as a tear poured out of his eye as Padme spoke, "I love you too."

She then approached her Father as she hugged him.

Anakin watched the scene in shock as they broke their embrace.

Ruwee then wiped a tear from his eyes as he spoke, "I am going to be on the Eighteen hundred Hours Holonet Session. I am going to tell them my story so that other young Men won't lose everything like I did. If you are willing please watch it."

"We will," Padme replied.

Ruwee nodded, "Make sure that youngsters like Luke watch it. I want all of the young men to know that greed and abuse will only tear your family apart."

Ruwee paused before he breathed in deeply, he dreaded what he was going to tell his daughter, "I was diagnosed with a mental condition during my incarceration. It is likely that Sola also had it. It is genetically passed on. I would suggest having all of your children and Sola's daughters tested for it so that they don't end up like Sola or me."

"Ok," Padme replied as Ruwee pulled out a piece of paper, "This is what you will need."

Ruwee then turned to leave as Anakin hugged his wife.

Padme looked at her husband in tears, "It can't believe it, he never once told me that he loved me in all of my life that I can remember."

"We all have to change sometime Angel. Sometimes we change for the better and sometimes for the worst. It looks like Prison changed your Dad for the better."

Padme nodded in agreement as she climbed into the speeder with her husband.

Anakin and Padme were both silent as the drove towards their Imperial Palace.

* * *

As they landed their speeder, Padme spoke, "If I sit down with him for lunch or something, will you join me?"

"Of course Angel," Anakin replied as he kissed his wife.

Padme smiled at her husband in gratitude as she approached the Elevator, "I can forgive but I won't forget."

"I think that he knows that," Anakin replied

As the couple climbed into their Elevator, Anakin took his wife in his arms as he placed a passionate kiss upon her lips.

As the Elevator stopped, Anakin and Padme entered their family living room to see Luke and Leia still awake with Kyla dozing off on their sofa.

Luke immediately stood up and spoke, "I met your Dad today Mom."

Padme nodded as she kissed her son's cheek, "We just talked to him. He apologized to me."

"Do you think that he means it though?" Luke asked.

"You allowed your anger to cloud your judgement Son. I probed his mind, I sensed pure sincerity in his mind. He also knows a few facts about our Policies and the effect that they have had that even I didn't know," stated Anakin.

Luke nodded as Padme continued, "Our relationship will never be a true Father Daughter relationship but, I am going to give him a few chances now that he has seen the error in his ways."

Luke nodded as Leia spoke, "Mom, When will I be allowed to go out with Han?"

Anakin frowned, "You really like him don't you?"

"Yes," Leia replied

Padme smiled as Kyla spoke, "I think that she dreams about him."

"She certainly does that," Luke stated.

"You dream about Mara," Leia stated.

"Do not," Luke replied.

"Do too," Leia replied.

"Do not!" Luke replied in anger.

"Enough!" Anakin stated.

Anakin then spoke, "Your Mother was sixteen when we married and, she was that age when I got her pregnant shortly before our marriage but, she was to young. If I could go back and do it differently and still have all three of you, I would. For you Leia this is the rule," Anakin paused as he glanced at Padme who merely nodded

Anakin then spoke, "He is ten years older and because of that, I want you to wait. If you are meant to be with him, he will still be available for you I can promise you that."

Leia sighed as she prepared to hear her Father's verdict, "You will be allowed once you are Eighteen. Do you understand?"

Leia nodded as Luke spoke, "What about Mara and I?

"Once Obi-Wan approves," Anakin replied.

"Now enough, we are going to bed," Padme stated.

Luke nodded as Padme left the room with Anakin at her side.

* * *

The moment that the couple entered their room, Padme spoke, "That is enough of that for the day."

"I seriously hate talking about our children dating," Anakin stated

"I feel so old when we do," Padme replied.

"You feel old? What about me?" Anakin replied.

Padme smiled as she kissed her husband.

She the followed him out onto their private Balcony as she viewed the city alongside him.

Anakin then looked at his wife as he spoke, "I thank the Force everyday for you. You saved my soul and, together we repaired the Galaxy together."

Wit that, Anakin hugged his wife as he looked back at the brightly lit city before looking at the night sky one last time. The couple had carried one another through the darkest days and nights of their lives but, their days and nights now were much brighter and happier and, they would only get better as time went on.

THE END

* * *

Ok this is the end. A special thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this fic. Some of you have been following it since Chapter one and, I know that you have been waiting for awhile for this Chapter so, here it is. I hope that you enjoyed this Fic. I know it may seem like a short story but, I never intended to make it a long story. It will be a stand alone fic although I may experiment and create some other Complete AU's in the future anyway that is it for now.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
